


Between Deaths 险象环生

by Youngyajiao



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Disability, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Medical Procedures, Meet the Family, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Time Travel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 113,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngyajiao/pseuds/Youngyajiao
Summary: Will在“Sounder of Three”的旅行之后，回到了坠崖的时刻并和Hannibal活了下来。但是时间旅行改变了一切，Will和Hannibal不得不重新认识彼此。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68
Collections: moran_hannigram





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between Deaths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013555) by [inameitlater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inameitlater/pseuds/inameitlater). 



> inameitlater 太太的屠龙系列，前两部《We Killed a Dragon Last Night》和《Sounders Of Three》均翻译完成可以站内搜索。  
> 这是第三部，原文去年完成，本着不留遗憾的想法希望翻下来给更多人欣赏优秀的作品。第一次翻译,没有beta,虚心接受各种意见，当然最香不过原文，喜欢的话给原作者留下kudo吖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接《Sounders of Three》结尾，Will刚刚得知Hannibal也经历了时间旅行

事情接二连三发生，没时间好好休息，这一认知使Will深受打击。他伸出手，随之痛苦地意识到自己身上还带着伤，只能紧紧抓住Hannibal的胳膊。Hannibal随之停下说话。皱了皱眉，眯着眼睛看着Will。

他想把一切都告诉Hannibal，至少把关于自己的那部分说出来。但是他现在做不到。身受重伤使Will几乎无法言语。于是他伸手够了张纸，写着和Hannibal方才所说类似的字句，递了过去。Hannibal看的时候没露出什么表情，Will有些焦躁不安。但当他读完再次抬头的时候Will从对方眼里看出了疑惑。

“你穿越了时空？”

Will点了点头。

"你... ..."Hannibal避开了Will的目光，紧紧地抓着字条，纸张发皱。 "你死亡之后有没有移动到另一个时间点?" 

Will又点了点头。拉过Hannibal的手，字条上的力道随之放松。Will想问怎么了。

“我杀了你吗”

Will惊讶地眨了眨眼。

当然，他想，Hannibal当然杀死过他。

不过好在他现在不能出声。Hannibal叹了口气。从Will脸上已经读出了答案。

“我很抱歉”

听Hannibal说这话有点奇怪，他从未想过这人会道歉。

 _ **和我一起躺下** ，_Will无声的比了个嘴型，无视这一动作牵扯的痛楚，再拍了拍身边的位置。这可是Hannibal，不应该觉得他很颓废，但是肯定有什么地方不对劲。 起初，Hannibal没动。这使Will不得不拉住他的手，呼出微不可闻的"请"，然后对方点点头，开始照做。

看着Hannibal支撑着身体从轮椅上起来再移到床上的场景很让人难受。Will为此感到十分内疚。他忍不住想帮忙，但又因太过虚弱只好作罢。Hannibal背上有伤得平躺着，Will不得不换成侧躺的姿势。 这张床对他们俩来说不够宽。 幸运的是他肩膀和脸颊的伤口在同一侧，这多少让他好受了些。

当他们最后总算躺好时，Hannibal已经气喘吁吁。 Will把手放在他的胸口，感受呼吸逐渐平稳。 Hannibal盯着天花板。 _**这么做是为了避免眼神接触** ，_Will想。

他沮丧地抿了抿嘴。现在不能开口说话，Hannibal只能读他写的字条。但前提是对方得看着自己。 Will艰难地抬起手臂，透过衬衫捏了捏Hannibal左边的乳头。 Hannibal吓了一跳，视线总算转向他。Will得意地笑了，但这一动作引发了疼痛，他又很快畏缩起来。 脸颊上的伤口没愈合，不能做大幅度的面部活动。 

“我之前从没想过你经历了和我一样的事”Hannibal解释道。Will点点头，用手指小范围的画圈，示意他继续说下去。

“我想告诉你我身上发生了什么，以免……我们之间产生混乱。”

 _ **我也是** ，_Will不顾疼痛，用口型示意自己的想法。Hannibal笑了。

“我认为要想详细讨论各自的经历。还得等到你可以再次开口说话，”

Will蹙起了眉，即使那样很疼，又微微摇了摇头。他不想把这件事搁置。然而，他同样不知道该怎样和Hannibal沟通无阻。

最终，他只能点头表示同意。Hannibal温柔的抚过他的脸，又抚平了他的眉。Wil放松下来，感到疼痛有所减轻。

“你今后想和我在一起吗”Hannibal看着Will问道

“当然”Will微微一笑。又指了指他，挑起眉毛。

“是的，Will，我也想和你在一起”

 _ **这样很好** ，_Will想到。

他觉得应该继续推进他们的谈话，但身体着实有点筋疲力尽。

Will小心翼翼地把胳膊搭在Hannibal的胸前，再把他的头靠在对方的肩上。听着Hannibal的呼吸。感到心满意足。这意味着他还活着。Hannibal的身体在Will的触摸下逐渐变得愈发柔软和沉重。直到随后的某个时刻，他彻底睡着了。

Will打着瞌睡，直到听到开门的声音。视线越过Hannibal，看着Robert走进房间。对方先是看见他们的样子，笑了笑，但当目光转向轮椅时，微笑不见了，他叹了口气。Hannibal出乎意料的没有醒来，所以当Robert离开后，Will也没有试图把他唤醒。

Will思索了一会儿这次拜访。 为什么Robert走得这么快？ 除了Chiyoh，Will认为Hannibal没有其他亲人了，她更像家庭中最小的孩子。 Will随即意识到他现在有机会深挖Hannibal的过去。他边这么想着，很快就睡着了。 

Hannibal醒来时，他正紧紧地抱住他。他的肌肉有些抽筋，Will呻吟出声，他的脸上流露出痛苦的表情。正在愈合的脸颊不该乱动。

“你应该接受新的静脉注射，服用更多的抗生素和止痛药。” Hannibal温和地说道。如今就连额头上感受到的微弱吐息都让Will疼痛难忍“感染使你更加虚弱了。”

Hannibal从Will怀抱里抽身呼叫Robert，那人很快过来帮他坐上了轮椅。让Will有些恼怒的是两人再次用法语对话，但他实在太过虚弱没什么力气来抱怨这个。接下来的一个小时左右，Will的记忆都模糊不清。Hannibal选择让他服用止痛药片而不是静脉注射药物，所以Will不得不就着水咽下去。他深呼吸，直到疼痛消失。之后，他们又为他注射了新的静脉点滴，还给了他一些小冰块。低温有助于缓解疼痛。

“在你昏迷的时候，我们会定期用过氧化氢溶液清洗你的口腔，”当Robert去洗手间的时候，Hannibal向他解释。门没关，Will能听见那人打开橱柜的声音。

“当止痛药开始起作用时，我们会带你去洗手间漱口，”Hannibal说着，仔细观察Will的表情。 Will皱了皱眉，小心翼翼地不要把脸上的肌肉移动太多。

“我还想拔掉导尿管”Hannibal补充说。Will忍不住畏缩了。他做了几次深呼吸，直到疼痛有所减轻，表情平和以免再次受伤。Will感到有点挫败，但还是点点头。他明白把导管拿出来不太好，但留在体内更不是长久之计。

他们取下了静脉注射器，但留下了插管。在Will示意止痛药起作用后，Robert把他扶进了浴室。 漱口水还可以，虽然尝起来怪怪的，但不算太坏。 吐出来才是最艰难的部分，第二次漱口时，他在Robert的帮助下，只是把头悬在水槽上，让水从嘴里自然流出。 这比直接吐出来少些疼痛。

当拔除导管时，Will没什么知觉。 那并不很疼，但他也着实不喜欢这样的体验。 在Hannibal查看他的身体状况时，感觉像是踏进了宁静的溪流。

“你现在可以回来了。”Will感受到他在抚摸自己的头发，意识逐渐回笼。发现Robert正好奇地看着他们。Will陷入沉睡前就想知道，Robert对他的疑问是否和自己对他的一样多。

“你能帮Will回到床上吗?”Hannibal头也不回地问他的叔叔。

“当然，”Robert表示同意。随即扶起Will，半抬着他进了卧室。

"Hannibal年轻的时候也是这样,"当Will回到床上时，Robert带着一点法国口音小声说道。 "他走进自己的内心，旁人几乎无法与他取得联系。 至少对我来说是这样。"

Will不假思索地拍了拍他的手以示安慰。 Robert有些惊奇地扬起眉毛。Will想说可以理解他的感受。 走进Hannibal的内心的确很难，也不会轻易成功。 他朝Will笑了笑。像是Hannibal的笑容出现在了一张略微年长又温和一些的脸上。 Will认为喜欢Robert应该不会太难，毕竟，他喜欢这种微笑。 

“你认为他愿意睡在你旁边吗? ” Robert问道，眼睛扫过另一张床铺。 Will顺着他的视线看过去点了点头。

“hummmm... ... ”Robert想了一会说道，“那我大概需要Chiyoh的帮助， 我已经不再年轻了。”

他离开后，Will想知道他到底多大。他看起来并不比Hannibal年长多少。他猜测他们可能相差15岁。Hannibal的父亲或母亲应该比他们的兄弟大一些。Will瞥了眼浴室的门。Hannibal把它关上了。Hannibal在父母之外还有一个叔叔。这让他显得更有人情味。

Robert在Chiyoh的陪同下回到房间。Will和她眼神对上，她又很快移开了视线。他们一起把Hannibal的床搬到了Will的床旁边。正忙活的时候，Will听到浴室门打开的声音。Hannibal滚着轮椅进来了，而当看着他们正在干嘛时，眉毛微微扬起。Robert随后气喘吁吁地坐在床上。Chiyoh则有些担忧地看着他。

“谢谢，”Hannibal在浴室门口说道。当Robert意识到Hannibal和Will正看着他时，便直起身子，有意识地尽量放慢呼吸。 ** _为了不向_ _Hannibal_ _示弱_** ，Will想。他转过身来，带着一丝小小的希冀，微笑着望向Hannibal。Will想起了之前是他爱人的Hannibal和他们关于Hannibal叔叔教他画画的谈话。他教Hannibal是希望与他的外甥建立联系。至少有一段时间是出于这个目的。而如今他在了解Hannibal的为人，以及自己在帮助Hannibal做什么后，依然前来搭救，那他一定非常爱Hannibal。

“好吧，”Robert说着快速转过头去，像是怕被眼神抓住似的，“总比你们两个带着伤睡在一张小床上好点。”

_**他已经习惯了感情被拒绝** ，_Will想。

Hannibal之后把轮椅推到床边，有些出乎意料的开口:“Robert叔叔，你能帮我上床吗?”

Will看到Chiyoh皱起了眉头。眼神锋利地看着两人。Will猜测她或许很困惑，因为Hannibal的举动和她预期不同。

旁观他们间的互动，并进一步解更多关于这三人间的关系十分有趣，但也很耗费精力。 当Robert帮助Hannibal躺下时，Will闭上了眼睛。 他本来打算等Robert和Chiyoh离开房间后再睁开，但因身体状况最终事与愿违。

当Will再次醒来时，身体各机能十分模糊。Hannibal不在。但是抗生素、止痛药和水被放在床边。Robert坐在扶手椅上照看着他。当止痛药开始起作用时，他帮Will去了洗手间。Will依靠自己上厕所十分吃力，洗手也很费劲。

“Hannibal说最好再漱一次口，”Robert隔着半开的浴室门出声。 Will叹了口气，靠在水槽上。 漱口水就在手边，所以他又漱了一遍。 动作依然很艰难，但至少后来嘴里不会感觉那么恶心了。 他本来想刷牙的，但是没有帮助做不到。 当他从浴室出来，Robert扶他回到了床上。 他让Will多喝水，并告诉他Hannibai正在和Chiyoh一起做伸展运动。同时 Will在入睡前尽可能多地喝了水。

之后的生活单调重复。 起床后，不管Hannibal在不在他身边; 先服用抗生素和止痛药; 然后在Robert或Chiyoh的帮助下去洗手间; 小便，每次都在变得更容易; 漱口，疼痛可忍受时轻轻刷牙; 以及更多的睡眠。 有时候Will会静脉注射，有时候则没有。 两次睡眠的间隔时间也在逐渐变长，几天之后，Hannibal给了他准备了一些肉汤。 里面没有需要咀嚼的东西，味道也很淡，但是咽下去还是很难。 Will吃了一半就停下来了。 他想要更多，但吞咽使他痛苦。

“没关系的，Will。”Hannibal安慰道。“你吃得比我想象的还要多。”

Will握紧双手，试图抑制住向Hannibal扔勺子的冲动。 从重伤和伤口感染中恢复过来需要时间，他知道这个道理。 当年Hannibal把他的肚子划开后进食也是痛苦至极。

“我们得再给你打一次静脉注射。”。Hannibal说，这些话让Will对自己的身体更加沮丧，他能感觉到泪水在眼眶里越积越多。Will用那只健康的胳膊捂住眼睛。 当然，Hannibal也明白他状态不佳。

“Will，受伤后变得虚弱并不羞耻。”

如果情况允许的话，Will想对这话嗤之以鼻。他当然他妈的知道这个道理。

“虽然你可能感觉不到，但你恢复得很好。”

当Hannibal说话时，Will神经有些紧张。 理智上，他知道Hannibal是对的。而在感情上，他想用结实的东西东西砸自己的脑袋，或者撞墙; 但他最终释然了。毕竟，Hannibal并没有让他失望。 Will把手从眼前移开，微不可闻地叹了口气。

“我们必须马上转移” Hannibal这么说道，Will看着他，自知还不能够离开。对方能从他脸上看出他的想法。

“我也希望能有一个更长的恢复期，”Hannibal说。“但我们坠崖的结局饱受公众质疑，很可能当局也有所怀疑。我认为最好的办法就是分头离开这个国家。”

Will疯狂地摇着头。他不想和Hannibal分开。他伸手抓住Hannibal的手臂。想说点什么，但开口依然很难。他试图用眼神来表达自己的反对意见。Hannibal的表情有所软化。

“我也很想和你待在一起，”他告诉Will，拍了拍他的胳膊。“但为了安全起见，我认为有必要分组行动。你想听听具体的计划吗?”

Will一点也不想听。 他只想Hannibal改变计划，让他们继续在一起。但这不太可能。他最终屈服了，Will点点头表示愿闻其详。

第二天，准备工作开始了。Will坐在浴室的椅子上，Robert剃掉了他大部分头发。 由于他的伤势和体重下降无法隐藏，他们只能决定把他伪装成一个癌症患者。 Will盯着镜子，不得不承认看起来的确很像这么回事儿，尤其是他的头发剪断，外加部分颅骨还被剃掉过。

“Hannibal不会喜欢这个的，”Robert的话音带着几分狡黠，同时完成了对Will的改造。Will忍住笑意。 承认他说的没错。

“他一向喜欢卷发，就像……Bo”Robert突然不说话了，当Will抬头从镜子里看过去，那人的脸色一下子变得十分苍白。

《春》（ _Botticelli_ ）Will想。 正如 ** _Botticelli_** 所描绘的那样，Robert想说的大概就是这句话，而Will也知道这话对他的痛苦所在。 在Hannibal的听证会上，他过去作为“恶魔”(Il Mostro)的行径即便没被证实,但也已经被公众所知。Freddie和Frederick均在书中提及。 Will想知道Robert是否读过这些报道，或者从新闻中获知一二。 他仔细观察年长者的表情。 他本想安慰他，或者问他一打的问题，但现在还不行，何况他还不能开口说话。

过了一会儿，Robert似乎冷静了下来，便把Will扶回床上。 Will将静脉注射器放回插管中，喝了更多的水，然后闭上了眼睛。 他打着瞌睡，听见Robert进出房间。 等他快要睡着的时候，门又开了，Hannibal把轮椅推了进来。 Will半闭着眼睛看着Chiyoh扶Hannibal上床。当她离开的时候，Will睁开了眼睛。Hannibal看起来和Will一样疲惫不堪。 当他们的目光相遇时，Will抑制住嘴角即将成型的微笑。 Hannibal正看着他的头发，皱起了眉头。

 _ **真是个多愁善感的傻瓜** ，_Will如此深情地想着，随即翻了个白眼。

“我希望你的头发长一些”Hannibal辩解道。Will认为，在这些小事上，他们彼此了解至深。他设法靠近Hannibal，把头枕在他的胳膊上，同时注意不把输液管弄乱了。他牵引着Hannibal的手掌，放在他发茬上。随着Hannibal缓慢的移动，Will感到自己越发放松，也因触摸变得更加从容。Will长舒一口气，同时闭上了眼睛。

就这么过了几分钟，Hannibal开口:“不过手感不错。”

Will不置可否

“我们将在未来几天内离开，”他告诉Will，手上的动作也没停下。“这取决于我们的新文件什么时候到达。我们已经安排了……单独的供应商。”

Will微微点了点头，知道Hannibal还放在自己脑袋上的手能感觉出来。Hannibal的手指开始移向他的耳朵。Will闭上眼睛，再次放松下来，Hannibal的指尖滑过他的耳朵。这感觉相当不赖。在经历了过去几天的痛苦和时间旅行诸加的情感混乱之后，温柔是如此怡人。

他醒来时口水都流在了Hannibal的衬衫上。 Will慌忙闭上了嘴，不假思索地吞了下去。 这依然很痛，但好在不像前几天第一次醒来时那么难以忍受。 他仰起身子，发现Hannibal依然睡着。 随后又低下头，避免再此流口水。这小段时间里，他只是休息，尽量不去想其它琐事。

然而不久，他的思绪便开始盘旋在当今处境上。虽然他很高兴能和Hannibal一起回来，但Hannibal也有时间旅行的经历，让事情变得更加复杂。 Hannibal虽没有回避接触，但是在过去的几天里，他在房间以外呆了很长时间。 还不止一次地回避Will的目光。 他没有拨弄Will的想法，设法弄清楚到底发生了什么，反而让他好好休养。 这不像Hannibal的风格。但当他告诉Will自己遭遇了一些事情时，看起来又十分真诚。 一想到Hannibal可能遭遇了什么事，就觉得很奇怪。 通常都是Hannibal对别人做些什么。然而，正如Will自己发现的那样，时间旅行是一股难以预料的强大力量。

但如果让他猜，他会说Hannibal正在对某事感到内疚。这很怪。内疚感似乎与Hannibal的本性格格不入。如果Hannibal和Will遵循同样的规则，那么他一定是死了，或者是Will被杀害了。他很可能至少杀死过Will一次。Will想问问他，包括故事的每一个细节，分享发生在他身上的每一件事。他不希望他们之间有任何秘密。

Will意识清醒的躺在床上，想着这件事。 他想要解决这个问题，重新接近Hannibal，但他目前并没有得到他需要的所有信息。 他抬起头看向Hannibal，他的脸在睡梦中显得柔软而放松。 或许他需要点时间。要是Will此时步步紧逼未免太过混蛋。 但这么做就违背了他自己的意愿。 他想走进Hannibal的内心。

 _ **只是时间问题** ，_Will对自己说道，他们现在有的是时间在一起了。

他们的文件第二天就到了。Will盯着自己的一张老照片，惊讶于护照本身竟然如此陈旧。或许是Hannibal做了一个旧的给他。但如果那些人有他的面部照片，或者离得太近，那就可能察觉他的真实身份。这个想法使他焦躁不安。他现在感觉糟透了，他很担心Hannibal，和他一起待在这个公寓里感觉很安全。与之相应离开就显得有点可怕，特别是他和Hannibal需要采取不同的路线离开美国。

下一次Will在浴室里例行公事般地小便、洗手、漱口后，他盯着镜子看了很长时间。他再也不像照片里的那个人了。 如今他很憔悴，头发只剩下发茬，受伤的脸颊用绷带包扎起来。 他还没有看具体伤势如何。他舌头上的伤口正在缓慢愈合，但他宁愿不去注意这点。而此刻，他开始拉扯纱布的边角，慢慢地把它剥离下来。 伤口用针脚缝合在一起，比他见过的任何伤口都要精细。 尽管如此，伤疤的边角还是有些弯弯扭扭。

“它恢复得很好，”Hannibal说。 Will转过头，看见他正坐在轮椅上处在门口。 “何况是在伤口感染的情况下”

Will点点头表示赞同，有些失魂落魄地沿着浴缸边缘坐下。Hannibal推着轮椅进来了。

“如果你介意，我们可以在康复一年左右时间后彻底修复它。”

Will耸了耸他健康的半边肩膀。他不确定自己是否在乎伤疤。也许Hannibal会不喜欢。毕竟不是出自于他手。

“无法开口说话的确是项挑战，”Hannibal若有所思道，同时移动至Will身边，握住了他的手。 他捏了几下，Will又捏了回去。 他最终叹了口气。 他有很多话想说，但伤势阻碍了他。 Hannibal伸手摸了摸他脸上的伤口，又小心触碰周围的皮肤。 他的手指与愈合中微热的伤口相比略微发凉。

“我们都不复以往”Hannibal说着把手抽走。Will克制住自己伸手抓他的冲动。他想把指甲嵌进Hannibal皮肤，深至入骨，直到Hannibal不能再对他隐藏任何事情。

“你想让我告诉你”Hannibal说着，移开了视线。这让Will有些生气。他历尽艰辛才来到这里。Hannibal属于他但他甚至都不看他一眼。

“我没想过会落得如今下场，Will。”

说完，Hannibal回头看着Will，撞上他愤怒的眼神。

“我知道你有很多疑问，我也同样如此”他坦白道。“但我还没有准备好。我需要时间来处理已经发生的事情，同时也希望你能表达自己的观点。我不希望我们间产生任何误解，为此，双方先要确保进入状态”

Will挣扎着爬了起来，差点跌进Hannibal的怀里，不得不用受伤的手臂在轮椅上稳住身形。 剧烈的疼痛使他倒吸了口气。 在他身下，Hannibal正抓着车轮，因此它才没有乱动。

 _ **他在照顾我** ，_Will想，这使他冷静了下来。 当他确定自己可以平稳站直后，便把手从椅子上拿开，不由分说的指向了门。 Hannibal没有争辩，他慢慢地转动轮椅，中途停了下来，回头。

“你能再等等吗”他问。

Will意识到这是和解的意思，便点了点头。 他们慢慢地向彼此相邻的床铺移动。 当最终抵达时，Will浑身发抖。 他坐下来，从床边的桌子上拿起便笺簿。 他手臂上的伤使他无法拿着它写字。 Hannibal随即心照不宣的接过便笺纸，供Will小心翼翼的进行书写。

 ** _你希望我们在一起吗_** ？ Will写到

“当然”Hannibal毫不犹豫的答道

_**永远** ？_

“直至死亡将我们分开”（“Until death do us part,） Hannibal庄严地承诺。

 _ **不是死在你的手上** ？（No death by your hand?_ _）_

“不”他的声音听起来有些生硬。“我永远不会再杀你了，Will”

Will听完这话松了口气。他的手因疲惫开始颤抖，但他还没说完。

 _我也是，_ 他这么写道。一言为定（promise）

“那我们可以接吻了么? ” Hannibal带着几丝狡猾的微笑问道。 Will情难自禁。 他先是笑了，然后又哭了，这件事曾给他带来了诸多痛苦。 他让自己的面部放松下来，泪流满面的点了点头。 他想要一个吻，这将是他们的初次体验。 他从来没有亲吻过这个Hannibal。

他任由写字板滑落，向Hannibal伸出手。这本该另人尴尬，但Will不在乎。当他们最终唇齿交融，他感到如释重负并再次开始落泪。分开时他们额头相抵，粗喘着呼吸，

“你需要躺下，”Hannibal过了一会儿说道。 “让我先检查你的伤口，然后我会和你一起上床。”

Will不想放开他。但他也知道自己的身体快撑不住了。Hannibal马上躺过来的承诺也起到了作用。

他躺在床上，看着Hannibal去了浴室。再回来时，他让Will吃了片止痛药，然后给伤口消毒，再给他换了新绷带。随后他把Chiyoh叫了过来，这让Will有些吃惊。如果他连自己上床睡觉的力气都没有，那一定是累坏了。Will在她帮助Hannibal时闭上了眼睛，不知不觉地就睡着了。

第二天有更多的例行公事。喝汤、漱口、刷牙、服用抗生素，还有静脉注射。Hannibal简短地介绍了如何进行伸展训练以及锻炼肩膀。令Will好笑的是，Hannibal在平板电脑上为他下载了一堆YouTube练习视频。显得既可爱又有趣。当他和Chiyoh一起去做伸展运动时，把电脑留给了他。Will忍不住在网上搜索有关他们的信息。而当浏览的都是些乱七八糟的政治新闻时，他感到很些沮丧。一个逃跑的连环杀手和一个失踪的FBI顾问似乎算不上大新闻。考虑一番后，他打开了犯罪揭秘，最终找到了他所需要的所有信息和传言。

他们找到了悬崖边的小屋。当Will看到FBI探员搜查那所房子的照片时，感到一阵恼怒。那房子属于他和Hannibal。他不希望他们涉足。这很荒谬。Will让自己忽视这个想法并查看了更多有关信息。他们被认定已经死亡。他猜想那是依据红龙拍的录像。法医的证据也表明他们坠下了悬崖。

当然，没找到尸体，Freddie正努力从他们可能还活着的角度进行分析。 甚至还有一个赌注，关于他们中哪个会幸存。 但在 Freddie和类似的门户网站之外，所有人都“假定他们已经死亡”。 看到这些令人欣慰，但也并没有阻止Will的担忧。 他不想被抓。 在这种情况下回归未免太过奇怪。 他估计自己花了大约一年在不同的时间线上穿越。 当回到坠崖时刻，他从没想过会活下来。 毕竟，从那么高的地方摔下后还能活命---- 尽管他们受了重伤---- 简直难以置信。

现在，他们必须从伤痛中恢复过来，逃离这个国家，与此同时，还要面对他们都是时间旅行者的事实。回想起来，时间旅行似乎没那么复杂。至少他很清楚自己醒来后的处境，并能坦然应对。何况他现在和那个正确的Hannibal在一起了;他的Hannibal。一个不管发生了什么，尽管有所改变，但仍然属于Will的Hannibal。（A Hannibal that had been changed by whatever had happened to him, but still Will’s.）

他盯着墙看了一会儿，思索自己从中体会到的占有欲。这不怎么健康，但也不想改变。

仿佛是在考验自己，Will迅速地检索有关Molly和Walter的信息。她已经出院了。此后，再没有别消息。她可能是为了躲避媒体去了家人或朋友家。媒体很快就会把她忘却。也许他们会在秋天的结婚纪念日联系她，而她则会叫他们滚开。他希望她能安然无恙。尽管他对此无能为力，但他不希望她生病。希望她以后能再次幸福快乐。

随后他决定看看世界其他地方怎么样。 当他开始帮助解决红龙案时，一切才刚刚开始，而现在的一切让他感到平静。 世界还在向前发展。 他不再沉溺于过去。

门开了，Hannibal推着轮椅进了房间。 有些惊讶地扬起了眉毛。

“你一直醒着吗”他这么问道

Will半耸了耸肩，Hannibal的视线掠过电脑。

“搜寻进度如何”

这让Will有些犹豫不决。 他原本以为Hannibal一直在关注他们的案子。 他又点进了犯罪揭秘，把屏幕转向Hannibal。 他推着轮椅转到床边，从Will手里接过电脑。 他浏览这些文章时，Will微笑的看着他，觉得旁观他阅读十分有趣。

“ Freddie 在固执己见”当他把平板电脑还给 Will 时，评论道。 Will想知道他脑子里在想些什么。为什么还没跟进他们的案子？ 同时又希望Hannibal再次上床睡觉。 但是独自从轮椅上起身未免太过艰难，Will明白他今天必须做好准备。 所以，他什么也没有问。 而是紧紧抓住Hannibal的手，直到入睡。

当他再次醒来时，天已经黑了，他很痛苦。止痛药已经失效很久了，另一副被放在床头柜上。应该有人叫醒他的，Will想了想，吃了药。他一直等到药物生效才慢慢走向浴室。他先漱了漱口，几欲想上厕所，但最后什么也没有。他突然意识到上一次静脉注射也快失效了。随即略微痛苦地皱了皱眉，跌跌撞撞地回床上喝了点水。他没听见任何人说话的声音。随后花了一点时间才重新站起来，然后慢慢地向门口走去

当他走进时，他又花了几分钟平缓呼吸。当感觉可以再次站起来的时候，他打开门进入了走廊。左右两边都有门，但他还是听不到任何人的声音。 Will倚靠着墙，走向第一扇门。 空荡荡的卧室。 床铺的整整齐齐，说不上来最近是否被用过。

恐惧使Will保持精力继续向隔壁房间走去。 那是另一间卧室。 一件小皮夹克被扔在床单上。Will身心俱疲的找遍了公寓的其余空间。一个客厅，一个厨房，一个餐厅和另一个浴室。所有房间都是空的。 唯一没有打开的是通往外界的大门。 Will的第一个念头是，如果他打开它，醒来却在别的地方，处于另一条时间线该怎么办。 他从出口凝视着走廊的另一端，那是他和Hannibal的房间。 他不知道该做些什么。 他甚至不确定现在的一切是不是真的。 由于恐惧而产生幻觉或着只是梦见自己和Hannibal在一起的想法使他彻底僵硬了。 他知道自己应该继续去看看有没有给自己的留言。 Hannibal是不会不留口信就离开他的。

 ** _但也许他从没来过这里_** ， 一个刻薄的声音在他脑中暗示。

电话铃声响了。

Will眨了眨眼，最初没反应过来这是什么声音，当他回过神来，另一波恐惧夹杂着狂乱使他颤抖着匆忙动身。他太过力竭几近跌倒。最后几分钟里移动的频率比先前任何时候都要多。他急忙赶往客厅，电话就放在那里，但他的速度还是慢得难以置信。此刻，被抛弃的恐慌，与思念未知来电者的恐惧交织在了一起。

当他总算到达了客厅时，电话声停了。Will努力撑住椅子，绝望的声嘶力竭。他竟然错过了！他靠着椅子粗声喘气，双腿逐渐发软。还没来得及坐下，便再也支不住身体，一头栽向地面。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上一章最后，Will独自一人被留在了先前与Hannibal共处的公寓。

当Will的头被一双手抬起来放在枕头上时，他痛苦地醒了过来。Will睁开眼睛，发现Chiyoh正站在旁边。他的胳膊和腿被平放在了床上。

“我去给你拿些止痛药，”她说着站了起来。Will想伸手拉住她问Hannibal在哪里，但他的胳膊几乎无法动弹。像是过了一个世纪那么久，她带着满满一杯水、一根吸管和一些药丸回来了。 她帮助他仰起头，再把药片放进嘴里，随后用吸管抵着他的嘴唇。 Will试图吞咽，但却弄得一团糟。由于痛苦和沮丧，眼泪抑制不住夺眶而出。Chiyoh叹了口气，把药片从嘴里拿出来，又离开了会儿。 再回来时，她给Will打了一针。 当药物最终开始生效，他感觉好多了。

“Hannibal和Robert准备离开的时候被可疑的人发现了，” Chiyoh边穿过房间边解释道。过了一会儿，她又给他盖上了毯子。 “因此我不得不尽快把他们的证件和行李送过去。很抱歉没有给你留言。”

 _ **他离开我了，**_ Will心想

“我需要检查一下你的肩伤，” Chiyoh对他说。如果此时没有受药物影响，这个要求会让Will很抗拒。尽管他的大脑一片模糊，但此时还是毫无怨言地任她剪掉了衬衫，取下绷带。她戴着手套用手指戳他的伤口。大量的止痛药使Will麻木，无法感知来自Chiyoh 的触碰。

“伤口看起来还好” Chiyoh如释重负。 “请不要再伤害自己了。 我没办法像Hannibal那样替你缝合。”

听起来合情合理，Will想了想，慢慢点了点头。随后Chiyoh重新清理了他的伤口。

“我背不动你，你认为你能走路吗?”

Will不太确定，试图耸了耸肩。但Chiyoh的手按住了他受伤的肩膀，阻止多余的动作。

“那我们试试吧”

几分钟后，Will晃晃悠悠的站了起来。Chiyoh把他没受伤的那只胳膊搭在自己肩膀上，随后他们慢慢穿过走廊向卧室走去。虽然Chiyoh看起来很娇小，但她很强壮，足以承受Will的体重。他不禁想起了Molly隐藏在表面下的坚韧和温暖。止痛药逐渐发挥作用，Will莫名开始好奇Hannibal在监狱里的那段时间，Chiyoh都在做些什么。他记得在之前的时间线上，她曾告诉过他，Hannibal让她照顾自己。

他的思绪随着他们走到床边而中断。之后她驾轻就熟的扶他坐下。一时间Will感到筋疲力尽。Chiyoh一定是意识到他很虚脱，所以又把他的腿挪到了床上，用毯子盖住。快入睡时，他突然想到，在第一名囚犯解脱后，Hannibal要求她照顾自己的做法究竟算是残忍还是仁慈。这是他彻底失去意识前最后一丝想法。

当Will再次醒来，他的康复进度明显遇见了阻碍。 他太虚弱了，甚至不能独自去洗手间，只能依赖Chiyoh 的帮助。另外喝水对他而言也很困难，只有将止痛药压碎才能咽下去。 Will连续几天都在发烧的睡梦中煎熬。 但Chiyoh比Hannibal体贴得多。 无论他什么时候醒来，她都会告诉他已经过了多长时间，以及是否有Hannibal和Robert的消息。 她没有透漏细节，但他们乘坐的交通工具比原计划要慢。

在Hannibal离开后的第四天，Will清醒的次数增多了，然而噩梦也随之而来。 主要是关于在不同的时间线上再次醒来，有时他在坠海后便与Hannibal失联。 他最终醒来的时候浑身是汗，偶尔还会用破碎的声音尖叫着Hannibal的名字。第三天晚上，他的嘴里破了一条缝线。 Chiyoh 不得不重新缝合，并询问他噩梦的内容。 Will感到有些挫败，在笔记本上写下了“失去Hannibal”几个字。 他觉得自己可能会因坦白而被嘲笑，但是 Chiyoh 什么也没说。隔天晚上，在征得Will同意后，她给他用了安眠药，第二天，一部手机便被放在了床头。

“里面有Hannibal现在的号码” 潜台词是他们必须非常小心。 Will点点头，心里充满了感激，随即她又补充: “他晚上会打电话来的。”

这一天剩下的时间开始变得异常缓慢。 Will克制住给Hannibal发信息的冲动。 一方面因为发短信的感觉不够真实，另一方面则是因为他不能冒着暴露Hannibal和Robert的风险，在错误的时间引诱他们谈话。于是他在等电话的这段时间检查了手机的功能。

到了晚上，Will既疲惫又不安。Chiyoh承诺无论Hannibal身处何地，每晚都会主动来电。谢天谢地，是晚间早些时候。他在第一声铃响之前就接起了电话，随后打开了扬声器。

“Hello Will,” Hannibal说。“接下来对话中，我们在听筒上轻点一下表示“是（yes）”，两下表示“不是（No）”，好吗?”

Will轻敲了一下听筒。

“这是同意的意思么”

Will再次敲击。

“我为没能在离开之前与你告别而感到抱歉”

 _ **是的，**_ Will这么想着

“我们几个小时前穿越了边境线，现在正在驾车。”

这对Hannibal身体来说可不太妙，Will暗自思索，同时再次为无法开口说话而沮丧地皱起了眉头。

“再过几天，我们将到达一个港口，然后乘船继续这段旅程。”

Will轻哼一声表示了解，随即敲了一下话筒。 Hannibal出国是件好事。 他祈求此刻要是能和他在一起，那就再好不过了。

“等你恢复过来，就能和Chiyoh开始你们的旅程。”

 _**没错（** _ _**Yes** _ _**）** _

但他一点也不抱期待，Will想。 他现在感觉糟透了，无法想象短时间内承受高强度的旅行。

“Chiyoh告诉我，你的睡眠出现了一些问题，”Hannibal继续说。Will犹豫了一会儿，随即坦白。

“我的离开使你痛苦？”

Will深吸了一口气，再次回答“是的”。他多希望能开口说话。

“因为你坠落（fall）的经历?”

Will想了会儿这话的意思。 Hannibal指的是时间旅行。 他梦见失去Hannibal。 很可能是因为在穿越过程中反复失去他的经历而造成的。

 _**是的（** _ _**Yes** _ _**）** _

“在你的……梦中，Hannibal开口。Will猜测Robert可能在旁边，所以这里的“梦”指代是他的时间旅行。“是你杀了我，还是我杀了你?”

若非伤口太疼，Will会对这话嗤之以鼻，他能想象Robert正听着这段对话。 而如果他此刻和Hannibal坐在一辆车上，更会惊讶于谈话的方式。

他先敲击了一下，稍微等了会儿又敲了另一下。

“两者皆有？”

 _**是的（** _ _**yes** _ _**）** _

他们谈话的限制条件十分恼人，也太依赖于Hannibal引导。于是Will打开了手机短信功能。

“那等你能说话的时候，再把一切告诉我吧。”Will打字的同时，Hannibal若有所思。

_**为我讲个睡前故事吧** _

他听到一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，接着是一声短促的而愉快的叹息。

“当然可以”Hannibal说。“这会让你感觉好受些么”

Will滑下身子，随之躺平。 他把电话放在身边的枕头上，轻轻敲了一下。

“从前，有一个怪物，”Hannibal开始讲述，“他的外表看起来像个普通男孩，言谈举止也像个普通男孩，但不管怎样他依然是个怪物。他和家人住在森林里的房子里。有一天，不幸发生了，他的家人都死了。他孤身一人离开了家，心里装着逝去的家人。”

肚子里装的也有，Will闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊地想道。他知道这是哪只怪物的故事，他能在脑海里清楚地看见这一切。年轻的Hannibal离开了立陶宛，与他的叔叔、婶婶和还有她的仆人：一个名叫Chiyoh的年轻女孩一起长大成人。这期间他先后学习了艺术和医学，随后走向世界。

“有一天，他遇到一个男人，对方被同伴们弄成了残疾，他的双手被铁链锁住，脚上也负有重物。 怪物随即决定把那个人从层层束缚中解放出来。 他可以与锁链下的灵魂产生共鸣，发现在那双迷人的蓝眼睛下面隐藏着另一只怪物。”

Will睡意朦胧地感到嘴角挂上了一抹笑意。 当然，他迷迷糊糊地想，Hannibal当然会像讲爱情故事而非恐怖故事一样讲述他们的故事。再或者二者皆有，掺杂了浪漫与惊悚的元素。当Will最终被睡意打败，Hannibal的讲述仍在继续。他梦见一只非常瘦弱的wendigo在河对岸注视自己。他叫了一声，但那个怪物一动也不动。

第二天Chiyoh进门的时候带了一辆轮椅，当她把它推进来时，Will一度以为是Hannibal回来了。他看了会儿轮椅，随即有些恼怒的意识到这大概是为自己准备的。

“我们要在未来几天内离开，”她察觉到他的表情后坦言。“我不知道你走路是否足够快。你自己觉得呢?”

Will暗自叹了口气，随即摇了摇头。他知道自身尚且力不从心。随即他们共同努力让他顺利坐上轮椅，尽量保证在不妨碍Chiyoh的情况下可以任意移动。这些做完后，Will也已经筋疲力尽。她是对的，他还承受不起任何剧烈运动。

到了晚上，Hannibal又打来电话。他没有告知Will自己旅途的任何新情况，讲述的故事也没有前言。Will觉得这有些匆忙，好像对方正在谋划什么事情。但他没有问。他很乐意听到Hannibal的声音，告诉他自身从BSHCI释放后的变化。他梦见自己站在河中，试图穿过溪流去和wendigo会合，但最后没能成功。

“过去的两个晚上你睡得好吗? ” 第三天晚上，Hannibal通话时再度提起。Will不确定那些关于wendigo的梦是否比失去Hannibal的噩梦更加美好，但这几个夜晚，Hannibal都给他讲了很好的睡前故事。于是他轻轻敲了一下听筒，表示肯定。

“那我就继续吧，”Hannibal停顿了会儿接着说道。 Will随即想起了Hannibal和这个故事。 昨天他表现的很匆忙，现在却显得犹豫不决。 Will并不认为Hannibal在 BSHCI 的时光多么有趣，然而对方还是能够详细地谈论它。 这让Will有些昏昏欲睡，但他努力不让自己睡着，每当Hannibal问他是否还醒着时，他都证实自己还在。随后Hannibal讲述了他们寻找巨龙的历程。 他还坦率地承认自己曾经十分嫉妒。 如果Will此刻能作出面部表情而不引发疼痛，他会为这话笑出来的。

当讲到他们从悬崖上掉下来时，Hannibal突然停了下来。突如其来的寂静把Will从睡梦中拉了出来。

“你睡着了吗，Will? ” Hannibal试探。那人听起来不太对劲。 Will考虑了他的选择。 可以先做回应，然后尝试找出Hannibal避而不答的问题，引他上钩。 至少今天可行。

“你现在睡觉时会打呼噜，”Hannibal坦言。“几乎听不到声音，很可能是受伤造成的。”

Will合上眼，深吸了一口气，随即轻敲了一下听筒，表示尚且清醒。

“你希望我继续吗? ” Hannibal问道。 Will恨他把决定权交给自己。 Hannibal的犹豫很奇怪。 当他们在一起时，他不想谈论他的时间旅行。而现在的做法无异于是把那当作一个童话来讲述。

Will先敲了听筒一次，然后又敲了一次。希望，不希望。（Yes, no.）

“你不确定”

 _ **是的**_ （Yes）

“我也是”Hannibal若有所思道

“ _ **为什么**_ ”Will好奇。沉默在二人之间蔓延

“我原以为把它作为故事来讲述会更容易一些。”Hannibal实话实说。“然而并没有。无从得知你的反应，看着自己的脸，听见你的的话音，只会让事情变得更加困难。”

Will用他没受伤的手臂拿起手机，打开短信应用，慢慢地输入回复。

 _ **那我们一起等，**_ 他写道 _ **，直到我们重新在一起，直到我可以再次开口说话。**_

_**不过顺便一提，那该是什么时候？** _

Hannibal还没来得及开口，Will又补充。也许是为了防止对方回绝他之前的那个建议。

“如果你愿意，可以慢慢开始尝试着每天练习说话，”Hannibal看完短信后回答。“一旦感觉疼痛，你就应该立刻停止任何对伤口造成压力的动作。我猜目前吃饭对你来说还是很困难吧?”

_**是的** _

__

在过去的几天里，Chiyoh给Will带来了汤和易于消化的食物，但吞咽依然很难，他的饭量很小，需要接收静脉注射。要不是这些，Will自认为身上不会再有任何脂肪。当初他被掏空内脏的时候，也不像现在这么憔悴，不过话说回来，Will那时住进的可是一家正规医院。

“需要我给你读点东西吗？”

_**好的** _

在这之后，Hannibal便开始用法语说着些什么，Will刚开始有些惊讶。 但随着时间的推移，熟悉的声音逐渐使他平静了下来。

第二天，Chiyoh有些异常忙碌。她先给Will提供了一些纯水果和燕麦粥作为早餐，顺便给他打了点滴。 后来开始在公寓里来回踱步。当她准备收拾他半满的碗时，Will忍不住举起了写字板。

 _**“** _ _**发生了什么** _ _**”** _

她盯着便签纸，避开他的目光，然后径直坐在床边的椅子上。对方的举动让Will有些意外。到目前为止，两人一直保持着最低限度的交流。

“我已经弄到了去亚洲的邮轮票，”她开门见山。

Will感到一阵短暂的兴奋。 他们终于能够离开，而旅行会使他更接近Hannibal。

“后天出发。”Chiyoh边说边仔细观察Will的反应。“不过，我认为去港口的路程对你来说不太友好。开车要六个小时。”

一想到要在车里待六个小时，Will有些畏缩。

“Hannibal建议我给你用药”

是个好主意，至少这样一来不会妨碍到她

“我猜他的初衷是，如果我们不幸被捕，你能用麻醉状态为自己辩护。”Chiyoh皱起了眉头。

 _ **哪种做法对你而言更方便？**_ 他将字迹拿给她看。Chiyoh的眉毛微微扬起，看向他的脸，像是在寻找些什么。

“我更倾向只给你用强效止痛药，”她说。 “如果你仍然能够单独行动，那么事情就会变得容易一些。 必要的时候，你还可以服用一点镇静剂然后开车。”

他点了点头，认为自己可以做到上述说的这些。

 _**“** _ _**我还能帮别的什么忙么** _ _**”** _

Chiyoh摇了摇头

“休息，吃饭，不要再次压迫伤口。”

Will垂下眼睑。她说的没有错。他惊慌失措地到处乱跑，使自身的处境更加恶化了。但独自在空荡荡的公寓里醒来的滋味着实不太好。即便是和Chiyoh坐在一起，感觉还是有点超乎现实。

那晚Hannibal来电时，他们没有提及穿越的话题。Hannibal一定是和Chiyoh谈过了他们的计划，他巧妙地试图让Will重新考虑给自己用药。但Will没有理会，于是两人继续阅读了Hannibal津津乐道的法国文学。早晨他醒来的时候，手机就放在身边的枕头上。通话则断线已久。

旅行的准备工作需要大半天时间。Will无能为力，Chiyoh独自忙里忙外。而对于一个仅穿一件衣服就从悬崖上摔下来的人来说，他的行李真是多得吓人。Will猜想很可能是Hannibal为他购进了东西。他想知道袋子里都装着什么衣服。到目前为止，他只穿了运动裤和t恤。Chiyoh也没换衣服，但给Will加了双鞋和毛衣。

正式车程如Will所预料的那样糟糕。定量的止痛药和镇静剂使他在前半程基本处于可控状态。但之后的三个小时却堪称地狱。他尽量避开了后视镜里Chiyoh的目光。等他们最终到达港口，他近乎崩溃，当 Chiyoh 把他推上轮椅时，他已经开始浑身发抖，但还是尽可能保持身体直立。

办理登机手续的过程中，他始终处于一种恍惚的状态。这或许是件好事，意味着他在检查护照时不会再感到紧张。而在被一位热心的乘务员推上游轮后，Will彻底失去了意识。

在船舱里，Chiyoh摇醒了他。

“Will”Chiyoh催促道

Will精疲力竭的睁开眼，随即意识到这是打算把自己移动到床上去。当他们终于挪好后，他忍不住哭了。趁Chiyoh四处走动时，Will把他完好的半边脸埋进了枕头。

“这个给你，”过了一会儿，Chiyoh再次开口。不顾挂着的眼泪，Will转过头，看见她手里拿着一杯水和药丸。他希望那是止痛药。

“要我把它们放进你嘴里吗? ” 她问道，Will很感激这话，因为他不知道该怎么说明，他太虚弱了，一个人应付不来。 随后他张开嘴表示同意，在她帮助下抬起头，从杯子里喝水。

Will再次醒来时，船舱里一片漆黑，一些小的动静表明船已经出海，他们正在离开这个国家。他如今很饿。猜想是睡了一整天。当他试图移动时，四肢毫不意外都很僵硬，万幸能够坐起身，打开床头柜上的灯。随后环顾周围，按照Hannibal的标准，这里空间狭窄，但是Will只乘船旅行过，自认为它相当宽敞。这里有一张床和一张小桌子，旁边还有把椅子。 Chiyoh把折叠的轮椅靠在了椅子旁边。 房间共有两扇门。 可以从外面的门进来，另一间通往浴室，联接了他和Chiyoh的房间。

Will略微皱了皱眉，觉得最好少上点厕所，吃止痛药可不是什么好事儿。桌子上有一瓶水，一个玻璃杯和一个特百惠容器，里面放着一把勺子旁边还有他的手机。 Will给杯子倒满，慢慢啜饮。吞咽仍然痛苦，好在嘴唇浸在了液体里面。喝完后，他再次倒满，把特百惠拉近。 里面有一些高热量的酸奶糊和燕麦片。他吃了大约三勺达到饱腹感。他现在筋疲力尽，视线飘向窗外的夜空。他受够了生病和体弱。如果Will身体健康，旅行就会容易的多。最终他只好躺下接着休息。

天还没亮，电话就在桌子上震动，Will又醒了。他之前没关灯，于是伸手就能够着。随即打开手机，发现只是来自运营商的关于互联网接入成本的短信，不可抑止有些失望。随后Will把它放回到桌上，盯着食物。他知道应该吃点东西，但吞咽太过煎熬。于是他提醒自己，若想重返健康和强壮，就必须进食。

他喝完了酸奶，又喝了点水，想着虽然不必去洗手间，但去一趟也无可厚非。只是不确定自己能否做到，经过一番考虑，他还是留了下来。 他打着瞌睡，直到听到 Chiyoh 在浴室里的声音。她用完后又过来把Will扶进了浴室。他们之间没多少交谈，但她坚持两人离开船舱去吃早餐。一直呆在室内太过显眼。

随后她推着轮椅和Will一起出门，Will被包裹的很严实，戴着羊毛帽子和围巾，身上还穿着一件大衣，腿上盖着毯子。一开始看起来有些夸张，但鉴于他的身体状况，很快就为体会到的温暖感到心满意足。时间还早，餐馆里几乎没什么人。 Will庆幸这样一来，盯着他看的人就会少了许多。

当后来发现有人偷看时，他暗想: 真粗鲁（Rude）。 听着有点像Hannibal的口吻。

Chiyoh为他拿了一些湿麦片和桃子作为食物。 她甚至在早餐前把所有东西都削皮切块。 他试着把它们都吃光，随即从她那儿得到了一个微笑，这可能给人一种居高临下的感觉，但并没有让Will困扰。 当她把他推下火车时，他对她怀有戒心，如今早已经慢慢转化为了感激。 她还愿意帮他上厕所，任谁都很难对帮自己上厕所的人保持警惕。

接下来的几天，他们养成了一个习惯。即避开高峰期去餐厅用餐。人们有时会盯着Will憔悴的面容和裹着绷带的脸。不过，大多时候，正派和礼节让他们很快就把目光移开。除开吃饭和睡觉的其余时间，Chiyoh会推着他在船上到处走动。通常，他们最终会停在甲板的角落里晒太阳，呼吸新鲜空气。

当Will没有睡一整天时，Chiyoh带他去了船上的一家商店。他在浏览藏书时，被书架上的《弥尔顿溪的蓝甲虫》逗乐了。 拿着它，他想起了在第一个时间线里和Hannibal一起参观歌剧院的情景。

 _ **Komeda**_ _ **夫人**_ , Will记起来了。Hannibal喜欢她。

随即两人一离开书店，他就开始阅读。他想重新找回那段时间的感觉。就像是一场梦，尽管他很受伤，也很疲倦，但依然想重拾过去，哪怕只是一小会儿。即便是最后，他都没想真正离开当时的生活。尽管如今他们天各一方，但他的Hannibal还活着，他很快就会再见到那人。

这本书还不错。Will后悔因为他的专著对Komeda夫人有所启发所以没读她的签名本。他能看出自己在哪里影响了她，同时书中的人物也足够有趣到让他忽略了通常在犯罪小说中遇到的问题。书中充斥了一种黑色幽默，Will可以理解Hannibal喜欢她的原因何在。

他花了两天读完了这本书，还想和Hannibal聊聊它。Will叹了口气，把它放在膝盖上。他们正在户外，Chiyoh远远站在身后，像往常一样照看着他。

“你读完了吗? ” 她突然开口， Will有些惊讶地回望。尽管他们相处得还不错，但她很少开口谈论不实际的话题。

Will点了点头

“能让我也看一下吗”

Will更惊讶了，又点了点头。把书递过去。那人把书径直放在左上衣口袋里。他头天晚上提过Hannibal认识书的作者。或许她和Will一样，都是想了解更多。Will暗自决定在以后某个时候问问她的意图。

晚饭后两人离开了餐厅，那里的汤对Will来说分量太大，何况他也已经受够了汤和食物泥，Chiyoh指出第二天船会在一个港口停靠。

“如果一切顺利，我们可以跟家人取得联系，他们两天前该到欧洲了”

这对Will而言是好消息。他知道大体计划，但不知道他们行程时间等细节。能得到更多消息当然再好不过。 另外，称他们为家人也让他觉得和她更亲近了。 Will不确定Chiyoh是否故意这么说的。 但又不太可能; 她不像Hannibal那样控制欲爆棚。称Robert和Hannibal为他们的家人并没有错。Hannibal是Will仅存的亲人，对方也把Chiyoh和Robert当作自己的家人。 作为一个变态的食人连环杀手，Hannibal的社会关系颇为复杂。

到港时他们没下船，Chiyoh 用网络呼叫Hannibal。 她一开始联系不上他，让Will很紧张。一个小时后，他给他们回了电话。Chiyoh先和他谈了谈。 Will听不见他们讨论的所有细节，但后来她把电话留给了他。

“Hello Will,” Hannibal开口。Will闭上眼睛，回味他的声音。

为了表示在听，Will拍了拍麦克风。

“Chiyoh 告诉我你的恢复情况之后，我相信是时候开始重新训练你说话了。”

这是个好消息，Will心想。随即轻哼了一声表示赞同。他有一堆问题想问Hannibal，但他知道这次通话只是为了听他声音。真教人难过。

“要我告诉你下一步该怎么做吗? ”

Will轻敲了一下听筒，然后安静的聆听。

能够训练讲话这一事实，为Will注入了股新的力量助他康复。Hannibal教他如何训练自己的声音，而Chiyoh 则教他如何进行肩部的物理训练。 他的生活突然间充满了锻炼。每当他做完，往往感到精疲力竭，休息得很好。Chiyoh是他的监工，监督他的训练情况。Will对她又爱又恨。

尽管如此，随着时间的推移，他开始察觉到自身的进步。他依然无法说话，但吞咽越发流畅。尽管训练很疼，但是日复一日，动作也变得更加自如。获得一些独立性是好事。一天中的所有小事他都不再需要Chiyoh帮忙。他恢复了体力，当邮轮从一个港口驶往另一个港口，Will觉得更像原来的自己了。

他们不经常和Hannibal和Robert联系，即使联系也很少谈论重要的事情。他们的谈话内容包括法语朗读，以及各自旅途的一些新进展。Hannibal和Robert已经抵达欧洲，并再次乘车旅行。 Hannibal对于自己的康复并不十分坦诚，但是Chiyoh会随时向Will汇报最新情况。 他认为对方一定是私底下和Robert有所交流。让他们充当线人让Will紧张。 这感觉太像一个家庭为了某个家庭成员的利益而出谋划策。 上一次他和Hannibal组建家庭的时候，Abigail因为他的背叛而死去。 Will心里有一部分不想让任何人接近他们。因为和Hannibal在一起很危险。尽管他自认为和他在一起安全，但无法替Chiyoh和Robert的安危作出保证。

重新学习讲话听起来容易做起来难。 每天傍晚，为了从理疗中恢复过来，他先小睡一会儿，然后对着镜子练习发音。一遍又一遍地念同个音节使Will回想起Francis。 有时他会在镜子里看到他，因此不得不摒弃有关红龙的杂念，以免被他吞噬。 他对自己取得的进展如此之小感到沮丧。 当他们在另一个港口停靠时，Hannibal敦促他保持耐心。 至少他能不靠“敲打机制”咕哝是或不是。 这大大提高了他们的谈话速度。

当邮轮抵达亚洲时，Will已经能够自己走下船了。大多数的同行者都是乘飞机回美国。 Chiyoh和他则改乘了火车。 Will在火车站时挑了挑眉毛，得到了一个难得的微笑作为回应。 他希望这意味着她不会把自己从车上推下去。 他不再依赖轮椅，但是旅途的大部分时间，Will仍然是在车厢里度过。

Will意识到他并不介意近距离接触。他不会称呼Chiyoh为朋友，但依然感觉和她很亲近，就像由于爱着同一个人，所以和Molly的表妹很亲近一样。

乘火车旅行并没有改善他的健康状况。Will的大部分训练空间都不够。与 Chiyoh 同住一室也使他练习发音时感到不自在。她似乎明白了这一点，于是开始出门散步。

到上海时，一艘无人船正等着他们。

“我从没出过海，” 他们站在码头上看着它，Chiyoh坦言。

 _ **它是全自动的**_ ，Will在他的手机上写道，并举着显示屏，给 Chiyoh 看。

“问题是我们能否一起操纵，”Chiyoh若有所思。“你的行动仍然受伤病的限制。 虽然我可以遵循指示，但你只能以书面形式传给我。”

Will叹了口气。她是对的。没有航海经验。即使是自动挡也不能走远。

 _ **我会训练你的**_ ， Chiyoh一边读一边皱起眉头，目光充满了怀疑。Will试图表现得自信些，但他也知道自己的样子。瘦骨嶙峋，光是站着走路都会累个半死。他能发出咕哝的音节，但他们需要更快地交流方式。

 _**你知道其他去日本的路线吗** _ _**?** _

Chiyoh再次皱眉后摇了摇头。

“时间和物资都不允许，”她慢吞吞地回答，随即回头看着船。 “我必须学会驾船。”

Will点了点头。他们俩都需要学习。

他们花了三天时间重新装备船只， Will也教了Chiyoh一些基本的操作知识。她学东西很快，但缺失没有这方面的天赋。他们决定只用发动机而不用帆。尽管这会因为中途停下加油，而使速度变慢，但这也是当下唯一稳妥的方法。Hannibal在他们出发前联系了他们，虽然他听起来对计划的偏离不怎么高兴，但似乎也并不感到意外。

Will始终没有开口说话:“我们将失联一段时间。但好在你如今的睡眠好多了。”

Will深深地叹了口气，他不愿告诉Hannibal自己会十分想念他们的谈话。

“我期待着再见到你，”Hannibal说。“面对面的交流会让一切容易许多。”

“是啊”Will表示赞同

他渴望亲眼见到Hannibal。想要也急需触碰到他。他想找出他的秘密。不知道Hannibal隐瞒什么令人沮丧。面对面在一起会让挖掘秘密容易些。如果Hannibal能看到Will的反应，讲述他自己的故事也会容易的多。 当然，他首先需要能够口齿清晰地进行表达。他得恢复健康。

“我有没有告诉过你，”Hannibal嗓音低沉，“听到你的声音我有多么高兴? ”

Will尽可能不压迫伤口露出了微笑。

“还没有”

“感觉很棒，”（Wonderful）Hannibal加重了语气。“现在说话还疼吗?”

Will不置可否。当然，这依然很痛苦

“那你的……腿?”

“有知觉了，但我还是得靠轮椅辗转世界各地。”

Will想知道Hannibal是怎么处理负性情绪的。他是不是很绝望或者沮丧？ 想象Hannibal被他自己的身体状况这么世俗的东西所牵制，感觉很奇怪。

“会不会……”他咽了口唾沫，这个动作引起的疼痛再次使他畏缩。

“我很乐观，”Hannibal回答了这个没问完的问题。

Will对着电话皱起了眉头。他不知道如果状态不好，对方是否还会大方承认。

“我希望我们重聚时，你的肩膀能够好起来帮助我。”

“好的，”Will累了。这真是漫长的一天。

“我应该让你休息，”Hannibal说。Will哼了声表示同意。随后他们相互道别。 Will在Hannibal挂断后盯着电话看了很久。他受够两人被迫分开。

他们先粉碎了身份证，换上了准备好的新证件，然后扔掉了手机和轮椅，第二天启程离开港口。按照计划，他们用发动机驾船靠近海岸。大部分的体力活都由Chiyoh承担。Will比出发前好多了，但他还是很容易累，动作受伤口所限。他很高兴摆脱轮椅行动和说话，即使只能单节发音还伴随着疼痛。

他们缓慢地向北行进，每到一个港口就停下来补充燃料。在一个晴朗的日子，踏上了去东方的旅程。他们最终到达了日本海岸附近，接近计划着陆的地方，但这时燃料恰好已经用完。为了搞辆车，Chiyoh不得不离开他两天。Will在船上等待，尽量不让自己有被抛弃的感觉。他相信她会回来，如今他孤身一人在这个国家，不懂外语，未来还有很长一段时间都不能独立行动，这一切让他心力憔悴。后来Chiyoh回来时，他表现得异常高兴。她还有些意外。

他们先在船上休息，第二天早上又把船打扫干净。Chiyoh把他们的东西放进了车里，然后一路向北。Will原以为她会开快些，但他的情况使她有意慢了下来。Will为此庆幸。然而即便步调不快，旅途依然耗心费神。他的肩膀始终很僵硬，因此两人不得不偶尔停下来，好让Will伸展胳膊和腿。

起初，Chiyoh 很安静。她打开收音机，任由沉默滋生，但是第二天的行程，她开始用手指敲打方向盘，眼睛不安地搜索地平线的方向。

“怎……么了吗？”Will问

Chiyoh沉默了很久。接着，头也不抬地坐直了身子:“我更希望Hannibal和Robert能比我们先到。”

她没注意Will疑惑的眼神。她的全部注意力都集中在前面的道路和他们即将见到的人身上。

“婶婶?”

这句话让她看向了他。他知道对方或许想问他为什么这么说。 但是 Chiyoh 未发一言。 经过几个星期的相处，她现在已经很了解他了。即便不像Hannibal那样了解，但Will对她而言也不再那么神通广大，并且她接受了他的能力，不再随便质疑。

“Hannibal的婶婶，紫夫人。 她原本不想让Robert帮我，”她一字一顿地解释。 “但是Robert坚持要帮助Hannibal。”

“那她... ... ? ” 他深吸了一口气。“她会构成... ... 威胁吗? ”

Chiyoh想了想。

“我不这么觉得”她说。“虽然她不支持Robert，但也不会拿他的自由或家族声誉冒险。话虽这么说，她还是不乐意Hannibal和你呆在他们家。”

“家”Will默念。把这个词和Hannibal联系起来很怪。这让他想起Lecter Vargas。

“但是Hannibal从来没有去过那里，” Chiyoh 补充道，好像读出了他的想法。 “自从他们离开巴黎去了日本，而他去了意大利之后，就再也没见过彼此。”

 _ **三十年**_ ，

只要他父亲在世，Will至少每年见他一次。 他们的关系并不亲密，但血脉相连。 刻意三十年不见家人似乎匪夷所思。 不过Will仔细一想就明白了。 Hannibal深知即将踏上的旅程。 所以当Hannibal的... ...特殊嗜好出现时，不和家人联系可能是为了保护他们。没人知道Hannibal还有在世的家人。

“他在保护，”Will咽了口唾沫补充完整“他们”

“有可能，”Chiyoh紧紧地抓住方向盘。“他当时强烈建议Robert在搬家后用紫夫人的名字，用‘Robert’代替不常见的‘Robertus’。”

 _ “He strongly suggested that Robert should take Murasaki’s given name 【_ _注 _ _ 1 】_ _ when they moved and use ‘Robert’ instead of the more unusual ‘Robertus’.” _

这是个预防措施，Will心想。三十年前，很少有男人会用妻子的名字。他不禁对Hannibal的聪明才智赞叹不已。二十岁的时候就已经提前为每一种可能性做好了准备。

“你跟她联系过么”

Chiyoh摇了摇头

“Robert联系了”

Will忍住笑意

“夫人【注2】，我要带我食人魔哥哥回家躲避警察”，这可不是Chiyoh想要谈论的话题，以前谁能想到有什么事能使她心烦意乱呢?

他们没再说下去。Chiyoh也没有减轻忧虑，但好在她看起来没那么紧张了。他们驶离了大路，驱车前往一个小村庄，沿着一条小路一直开到一扇杂草丛生的木门前面。Chiyoh下车开门。随后开车进入，很快就抵达了一座两层楼的小房子。在Will看来，这是一座非常传统的日本建筑。最终Chiyoh把车停在路边，关掉了发动机。

“请稍等片刻”

Will点点头。看着她下车走进房子。等了大约一个小时。再出来时她似乎和进去时一样紧张。但她并没有上车，而是打开了他的车门。 Will猜这或许意味他们被允许留下来了。 意识到这一点比想象中更让他松了一口气。 他受够了长途跋涉。

“你会住在园丁的小屋里，”Chiyoh扶他下车时告诉Will。

 _ **这听起来很有希望**_ ，Will想，或者没有，他不太确定。

他们在房子周围绕了一圈。Chiyoh留意着他的一举一动。因为石板路很滑，Will为此十分感激。借着他缓慢的步伐，他们走了几分钟到达了小屋。从外面看房子很小。他不知道Hannibal会作何想法，也不知道他姨妈会不会主动要求他滚蛋。Hannibal对此的反应一定很有趣。进入室内的一路上，即使是疼痛也无法阻止Will微笑。小屋基本上就是一个大的房间。有一张床，不够两个人睡，还有一张狭窄的桌子，上面有靠垫。 厨房和主房间被一面半墙隔开，似乎是由两个烹饪盘、一个小水槽和一个迷你冰箱组成。 厨房的开口旁边则是一扇门，Will猜想那是通向浴室。他坐在床上。Chiyoh皱着眉头环顾四周。

“告诉她……谢谢，” Chiyoh有些困惑的回望。Will做了一个大大的手势，把整个房间都包括进去:“像狼……陷一样。”

Will随后想起自己并不知道她是否知道狼陷，但Chiyoh的脸上已经无意识的露出了理解的神色。

“我会在他来之前给你弄些生活必需品，”她说。

“明……天”他说完后对方点了点头。他们现在都需要休息，

过了一会儿， Chiyoh把他的行李、干净的床单和一些吃的东西送来以后，Will独自一人开始沉思。由于没有电话联系Hannibal，外加几周来第一次Chiyoh不在附近，Will感到了孤独。他的脑海里出现了一些模糊而可怕的场景，预示可能会出什么问题。 Will试图不要胡思乱想，吃了东西，然后在浴室里把自己清理干净。尽管水不是很热，但短暂的淋浴之后，他还是觉得精神好多了。

第二天早上醒来Will还有点懵。很长一段时间，他都不知道自己身在何处。记忆回溯，他立刻就紧张了起来。他随之穿好衣服，铺好床，做了一些伸展运动。Chiyoh给他带来了早餐。 吃饭期间，她列了一张之前提过的必需品的清单。Will生活俭朴，觉得有点夸张，但深知Hannibal不会否决清单上的任何一项。饭后Chiyoh离开了，下午回来时带了一些杂货和厨具。 接着他们共同打点好了一切。

“还有一件事，”Chiyoh说，“我得进城一趟。”

Will点点头，他们之间讨论过。

“我明天才能回来”

她正在犹豫，这让Will有些很奇怪。她是真的很担心他的安危，Will怀疑她是否把对Hannibal的保护欲转嫁到了自己身上

“我会”他停下来让舌头休息了会儿，“没事的。”。

“我得买一部电话，”Chiyoh自顾自说道。这个决定似乎让她安心。

在她离开后，Will开始思索这段旅程是否让他们超越了勉强同行的盟友关系。 他现在确实感觉和她更亲近了。也许他们之间正在形成某种连接。

除了重读他的书外，Will无事可做，于是他决定更彻底地检查一下小屋。他发现了许多需要修理的小东西，但是无奈没有任何工具。不过好在Chiyoh之前给他带来了清洁产品。他忙着打扫浴室。尽管他很虚弱，进度很慢。需要经常休息，期间甚至躺下打了两次盹。可是到了晚上，他还是感觉筋疲力尽，所以很快陷入沉睡。

Will在夜间醒来。他梦见了海水，在他们撞击的时候又冷又硬。他哆哆嗦嗦地把毯子披在肩上，走进小厨房。沏了壶茶。回床的路有点远，于是他就地坐了下来，把茶杯放在厨房地板上，靠着水槽下的橱柜。

“快点... ... 求你们了。”Will断断续续地低语，呷了一口茶。他随即意识到，这里指的主要是Hannibal和Robert，当然还有 Chiyoh。独处使他怀疑所处的现实。此时此刻任何一位精神病医生都会对他产生浓厚兴趣。他的时间旅行经历很可能会被解释为精神崩溃。也许只能这么理解。

他转而喝了更多的茶。小屋和周围花园发出的声音与Molly的房子或狼陷相比都有所不同。 Will想知道Hannibal的婶婶是怎样的人。由于没有她的背景资料，很难对她进行预测。也许她很生气或者害怕，再或者两者兼有。Will很想见见她，了解更多关于Hannibal的情况，但也同样尊重对方置身事外的意愿。 这证明她有很好的生存本能，就像Bedelia。这一联想使Will瞬间皱紧了眉头。他想起了第一次穿越时见到Bedelia的场景。她最终死于他手。

Hannibal的婶婶不让他进门的做法是对的。尽管这个时间轴上没有任何证据能够证明，但他依然是个杀手。他不能再把自己归为普通人了。他把尸体留给Hannibal作为求爱礼物。这远不正常。向社会隐瞒身份是生存的必要条件，但他做不到。

“我……是个杀手，”Will尝试着低语。

他听起来充满了不确定，这仍需要努力，不过今晚还是算了吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.given name：父母给取得名字或者教名，相当于常说的first name
> 
> 2.原文这里Chiyoh称呼的是Mum，但个人以为作为侍女称呼夫人可能更好些


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will和 Chiyoh 前往了日本，等待着Hannibal和Robert的到来。

由于没有闹钟和电话惊扰，外加半夜醒过一次，Will第二天早上起得很晚。与世隔绝的感觉仍萦绕心头。他先做了份早餐，这一定程度上让他回归了现实。饭后他又站在屋外凝视着花园。房子周边布满了青草、灌丛、树木和石头，而从小屋到林边沿线则被菜地覆盖。春天来了，花园里需要留心的事儿有很多。杂草需要拔除，土壤也需要松动。他把目光投向主宅，没有听到任何动静也没有灯光从窗户透出，她不希望自己在这里，也不需要他的帮助。意识到这点后Will转身进屋。有那么一会儿，这个房间让他感觉像是BSHCI 的牢房。

 _ **这里有窗户**_ ，Will提醒自己。他可以按照意愿随时离开。尽管目前来看这一想法不太现实，但绝对是可行的。

Will突然想起了Chiyoh。如果一切按计划进行。至少今天Chiyoh 就会回来。她会带来一部电话。这样他们就能联系Hannibal和Robert了。这个想法另人安心。

上午的余下时间，Will忙着打扫厨房。中午则做了一些基本的蔬菜汤。他原想在外面用餐，但又估摸着自己不受待见。最后想了个折中的法子：坐在敞开的前门口。肩上披着毯子，小口喝汤。吃完后，他并没有急着回屋。而是把碗放在旁边地板上，闭上了眼睛。任由阳光洒在脸上。这让他想起了游轮上的时光。

远处传来一阵门开的声音，Will朝主宅方向望去。推测该是有人进来了。他勉强抑制住自己的好奇心，迅速转身回屋。在刚刚享受了阳光的滋润之后，他现在反而感觉更加拘束。

他看见她了，而且他有理由相信对方也看见了自己。Will有些内疚。他突然清楚地感知到了紫夫人的所思所想。她深信不疑，也由衷地希冀，他们已经彻底摆脱了Hannibal。但之后Chiyoh的归来就是个征兆。Hannibal被捕后，她本来充满了希望。Chiyoh和Robert一意孤行使出援手的做法无疑宣告其彻底破灭。

如今Will来了。媒体称他们为凶手夫夫。在她眼里，Will只不过是一个像Hannibal一样的冷血杀手。她不愿他们中任何一位留在这里。

与对方共情使Will忆起了当下的处境。他和Hannibal私奔，把与Molly共同打造的生活抛却脑后。此时此地，不是他曾经穿越到的任何节点。这里既不会有第二次机会，也不会有其他的时间线。即使他死了再次穿越，Will也自知不想去除现在以外的任何时刻。因为在这里，他的Hannibal与他同在。而下次穿越可能会将这些付之一炬。

Will原本打算小睡一会儿，但身体显然比预想中的还要疲累，再醒来时已经接近黄昏。他把汤加热，然后填饱了肚子。

Chiyoh直到晚上还没回来，临近午夜Will决定不再等她。于是上了床，断断续续地睡着了。天还没亮Will起身，一边准备早餐一边保持冷静。他不知道发生了什么，也不知道在这种情况下该如何是好，他有些烦躁不安。现在看来唯一的办法就是等待。但他发誓，如果Chiyoh明天还没有回来，那他就去主宅找紫夫人。打听消息。他当然明白这种做法很不明智。一个小小的延误可能意味着很多事情。他不应该意气用事。

之后的时间似乎过得异常缓慢。Will不停地从窗户往外看。当敲门声终于响起时，他正在厨房里忙活。随后他连电炉都没关，就跑去开门。Chiyoh一副疲惫象的站在外面，头发也有点乱。

“我需要你的帮助”

“好的”

他急忙穿上鞋子和外套，急匆匆着跟在她身后。

“发生了……什么事? ”他们从侧面绕过了主宅，Will忍不住问道。但是Chiyoh没有转身，而是摇了摇头，没有回应。

当他们最终抵达房前，Will一眼就看见车道上停着两辆车。而其中一辆的旁边正站着Robert。Will忍不住加快了步伐，Chiyoh则笑的有些得意。他随后绕过她，走向汽车。直到能够清楚地看见Hannibal正坐在里面。

“Hello，Will”Robert边说着边打开了车门。

“Hi，”Will回答的时没看Robert，注意力完全集中在Hannibal身上。心跳如擂。

“Hannibal，”他小心翼翼地念出每一个音节。

“Will，”Hannibal打了声招呼。Will忍不住笑了，尽管这一动作拉扯伤口又引发了疼痛。

“你可以帮我俩一起把Hannibal弄到农舍里去，”Robert提议，他那轻微的法国口音使这句话听起来十分悦耳。

Will点了点头。Chiyoh也加入了他们，随后他们共同开始卸货，帮助Hannibal下车。事先准备有一辆新轮椅，更小巧，也更加灵活。但即便如此，Will也马上注意到，他们还是无法控制Hannibal沿着小路进屋。

“我们... ... 只能... ... 背着你，”Will边说，边把目光从 Chiyoh 掠向Robert，又转向Hannibal。

“你的肩膀恢复的怎么样”Hannibal问

Will深吸了一口气，然后摇了摇头。他还做不了这个。

“Robert和Chiyoh能更好的帮到你”

他们后来花了很长一段时间。进出小屋的过程中，Will可以看到窗户上有个人影正看着他们。通往农舍的小路上布满了石块，他们不得不放慢步伐。Will用完好的胳膊提着箱子走在最后。他故意不去查看他们是否正在被监视。他现在有Hannibal在这里，紫夫人可以留给Robert和Chiyoh去应付。

他们最终把Hannibal放在了床上时。Will看得出他几乎快到极限了。所以当Robert和Chiyoh出门取其它行李后，他放下手提箱，赶忙走到床前。

“想... ...躺下么？”

“过会儿吧”Hannibal面向Will一边开口。“你要坐过来么？”

说完他拍了拍身旁的床面。Will想搂过Hannibal的腰，但其他人随时都可能回来。Will渴望不被打扰。

 ** _马上就好了_ ，**他暗自保证

随后Chiyoh把轮椅带回来放在了门后面，视线扫过屋内二人。

“我相信Robert很乐意去休息一会儿。”她说

“Will和我会没事的，”Hannibal微笑着回应。

她走时随手把门关上。Will把受伤的手臂环在Hannibal的腰上，另一只搭在他的肩头。以便Hannibal靠在他怀里，额头抵着Will。

“Hello Will,”Hannibal饱含深情的浅声低语。

Will突然产生想爬坐到他腿上的冲动，不过理智还是占了上风。

“你应该... ...躺下”他边说着边放松了手上的力道。

“的确”Hannibal叹了口气

Will帮完他顺势躺在了旁边。床铺太小不足以容纳两个成年男性，他们只能紧贴彼此。

“这不是... ...长久之计”（“This will not… work long-term,” ）Will说道

“至少现在可行”（It will do for now）Hannibal言辞冷静

“你喜欢我靠的很近”Will微微一笑

“没错”

Will阖上眼睛。仅仅是摄入Hannibal的气味就令他难以置信地平静了下来。Will感到过去几周一直潜藏在体内的焦虑正在逐渐消失。

“我好想你”他小声耳语

“我也是”

Hannibal把手放在Will头上，抚摸他的短发。

“我会让它... ... 长长的，”Will承诺，“你的腿怎么样? ”

“部分知觉恢复了，但是运动和控制能力还有待提高，如今你可以帮我一起改善”

“没问题”

临近中午，Chiyoh送来了一大袋子食物。Hannibal不出所料地起身下床。Will把他扶上轮椅后忙着把杂货店买来的东西放进厨房，Hannibal皱着眉头走出了主厅。

过了一会儿，Chiyoh又带了几箱厨具进来。三人一一打开后，任Will去摆放位置，Hannibal的眉头总算稍稍舒展。在这之后，他们试图把Hannibal推进厨房，但效果并不理想，他几乎不能转动轮椅或触及上层架子上的物品。于是他们只好把所有的东西转移到小柜台上，以便他随意拿取或者放进门外的箱子里。正忙活时，Chiyoh摆弄起一个大的长方形的袋子，接着切开了塑料包装外壳。Will随即意识到这是一张折叠床。很好，这么一来，他就不用担心自己会睡在地板上了。

“你需要……帮忙吗?”他隔着房间问她。

Chiyoh摇了摇头。自顾自打开后把它推到了现有的床边。有趣的是两张床的高度并不平衡。当Chiyoh离开后，Hannibal停下了手上的动作，看着床铺若有所思。

“我婶婶正在尽可能得远离我们。”

“是啊,”Will应声但不确定Hannibal是否在为他婶婶的决定感到不悦或受伤。

“我为简陋的住宿条件向你道歉”

Will笑着打消他的顾虑。

“我挺喜欢这儿的，这里有点像……我家”

看Hannibal皱着眉头，Will像先前跟Chiyoh解释一样，对着房间里比了个手势。Hannibal很快领悟过来于是瞬间放松了下来，随即点点头。

“这里的确让我想起了狼陷”他说着转向Will，“但请暂时克制住养狗的冲动”

“我会尽力的，”Will粲然一笑。这个动作使得愈合中的伤口被牵扯得很疼。“Hannibal在这里”的想法令他心生愉悦，冲动之下他迅速走向前俯下身子，印上了Hannibal的嘴唇。这个吻得角度并不理想，结束时，Will忍不住退后一步，看向对方。Hannibal回以一个微笑随后提议他们该着手准备午餐。

Will在帮忙切菜的同时观察Hannibal的动作。他的举止有些不一样了。诚然他坐的是辆新轮椅，但是直觉告诉Will还有别的事情也发生了变化。只不过，他一时说不上来。

“你认为你的康复... ... 还需要多长时间? ”Will吃饭的中途问道。由于桌子太矮，Will端着碗坐在床上用餐，Hannibal则坐在他旁边的轮椅上。

“到目前为止我一直很幸运，”Hannibal停下来解释。“刚开始的时候，我完全丧失了下肢知觉和控制能力，很可能是脊椎损伤造成的。鉴于目前知觉和运动能力已经部分恢复，我相信最终能够再次行走。”

听起来有几分语焉不详。Will不禁皱起了眉头。

“不过，我的感知范围可能会有所下降，也可能无法再像以前那样灵活自如了。”

说这话时Hannibal始终保持不露声色，但Will知道这绝非易事。 无论对于自身还是周围环境而言他总是一副运筹帷幄的样子，Will很想安慰他，但对方可是Hannibal啊。怎样安慰Hannibal呢？

“这.. ... 困扰你么”

“原本会的”Hannibal若有所思地说，“但是，这次坠落之后的经历改变了我。”

“ _ **时间的力量**_ ”Will有些好奇。Hannibal准备好讲述自身经历了么？

“你愿意. ... 告诉我么”

“或许..”Hannibal有些犹豫“或许我们可以交换故事”

“等价. ... 交换么？”Will开口

“是的，等价交换”（Quid pro quo,）Hannibal点了点头。“今晚晚些时候怎么样? 那时不太会被打扰”

Will倒没什么意见。他们分享各自经历时，他只想全神贯注在对方身上。

午餐是由Hannibal准备的，公平起见，Will主动揽过了饭后起洗碗的任务。

一切拾掇完后Will提议小憩片刻。

Hannibal颔首表示同意。

“我们昨天大半个晚上都花在了路上”

随后Will帮Hannibal离开轮椅躺到床上。在对方调整姿势时，他一脸不快的看着旁边的折叠床。如果Hannibal想自己上下床，那它就十分碍事。于是踢了几下床脚，只保持床头位置持平。

“谢谢”Hannibal在Will忙着把轮椅放在两床之间时说道。

Will不以为意地耸了耸肩，尽管做这个动作时还有点疼。

“你喜欢...保持独立”中间短暂的停顿不是为了让舌头休息，而是在他差点说出“灵活自如”之前及时止损。

“近期内恐怕还做不到”Hannibal在Will躺下后感慨，“未来很长一段时间都指望你的帮助”

“你是在担心...我为此介怀么”Will边说边把毯子盖在身上。他们面对面躺着，他喜欢轻而易举就能看着对方脸的状态。

“你会么”Hannibal反问

“ _ **傻到家的问题**_ ”Will忍不住翻了个白眼。但他很快记起这个Hannibal还不知道自己的遭遇。

“我的确很愁”他一字一顿的说道。“因为... 是我把你从悬崖上... 推下来，是我害你... 受伤的，你对此生我的气么”

Hannibal没有立刻答话，就在Will怀疑对方是否睁着眼睛睡着了时，Hannibal眨了眨眼随即说道“在坠崖之前我有足够长的时间可以阻止你，我知晓你的每一步动作，感受你抓着我的力度，但我什么也没做”

Will有些哽咽，任由疼痛袭来。他的思绪一下子回到了悬崖上搂着Hannibal的时刻。

“你不..怪我么”Will再次发问。

“一点也不”Hannibal说完露出了一个微笑

Will顿时感觉如释重负。这令他自己都有些意外; 在这之前他从来没意识到心里其实怀有愧疚。但当知道Hannibal没有责怪或恼怒他时，还是不可避免的轻松了许多。

“我在坠落”Hannibal突然开口。神情恍惚的看着远方。“再醒来的时，发现自己正凝望着《春》”

Will想起来了。眼前自动浮现出那间画廊还有Hannibal的素描。他注视着Will在身边坐下，两人相顾而笑。那时他们刚刚重逢。但这不太可能，不是么？Will醒来的时刻比这要早得多。或许Hannibal指的是他年轻时作为佛罗伦萨的恶魔时期？

“我注意到手里的素描纸和手掌上的擦伤，我猜那是我的回忆，在死亡来临之间重温关于你最深刻的记忆倒也说得过去”

Hannibal语毕停下来去看Will，对方在他的注视下害羞的红了脸。

“你看起来就像一个幻影。和我一样鼻青脸肿，但又不是源自我手。你径直在我旁边坐下，微笑着开口:

“很高兴... ... 见到你，”Will补充道。

“是的，”Hannibal喃喃。“但我没像上次那样回答。我被你的容貌、你的芳华和你完美无瑕的额头迷住了。于是情难自禁得伸出手去抚摸它，顺着那条我还没来得及给你留下的伤疤。”

Hannibal用言语描绘的画面使Will屏住了呼吸。在Will前一刻刚把他推下悬崖之后，他的动作却如此温柔。

“我必须坦白”Hannibal接着说“我相信是在做梦于是随后做了一些出格的举动”

Will的思绪一下子跳跃到自己在画廊里被开膛破肚的情景，他的心跳加快，想到先后两次在厨房里被掏空的遭遇。

“我吻了你。”Hannibal的话语打断了Will的浮想联翩。

“Oh”Will顿时觉得方才的想法很是傻气，颤抖着松了口气。

“我... ... 有什么反应? ”他忍不住询问。厨房里的记忆太过鲜活，此刻他很难对画廊里的自己产生共鸣。

Hannibal莞尔

“你刚开始没反应过来，”他顿了一下“随后我变得有些得寸进尺，外加你在我面前敞开心扉，于是我顺势将你按在了凳子上”

 _ **这是一幅美好的画面，完全可以取代在厨房里失血过多的记忆。**_ Will总结道。而且火辣至极。但他无法想象过去的自己会对这场突然袭击给予任何积极的回应。

“当然，我忘了你的刀”Hannibal的口吻带了几分自嘲。

 _ **“操”**_ Will自己也把这档子事儿给忘了。

“我在《春》的前面大量失血，而你跪在旁边看着我，震惊于自己的所作所为”

Will阖上眼叹了口气，那一定很煎熬。不同于对方，自己初次穿越还有时间进行适应，而Hannibal直接被扔进了一个至危时刻，一无所知且孤立无援。

他再次睁眼时径直拉过Hannibal的手

“我很抱歉”

Hannibal握了握他的手表明已经释怀，随后任由沉默在他们之间蔓延，Will认为此刻无言胜似千言。

“我很好奇，”Hannibal慢吞吞地说道。“有时我在想，我遇到的各类版本的你，是否是真实的那个你。一个记得我们所有共同经历的你。但你从来没有表现出任何知情的样子。”

“我遇到的... ...Hannibal们也是”Will边说边抬起Hannibal的手，将手背贴向自己未受伤的脸颊。

他们没再继续推进谈话。Will在想他经历过的其他时间线。而Hannibal似乎也陷入了沉思。

在这之后，他们小睡了一会儿。Will最初不确定是谁先睡着的。再醒来时，他发现自己正侧身面朝Hannibal的方向，枕头上还留着口水渍。他准备起身时。Hannibal仍在沉睡，神色柔软，Will不自觉露出了微笑。他试图在不吵醒对方的情况下起床，但不同于上次他从睡着的Hannibal身边顺利溜走，这次他没有成功。

“Hey”Will看Hannibal动了一下，干脆直接坐了起来。

“Will”Hannibal眨了眨眼。

“如果你愿意的话……再多睡一会儿，”Will建议，Hannibal微微点了点头。

Will径直去了浴室。上完厕所又开始担忧Hannibal该怎么办。他皱着眉头，摸了摸受伤的肩膀。疼痛和僵硬感仍然存在。很多动作都做不了，Will自知过去几天里没有按时拉伸。他希望Hannibal的到来，能使情况有所好转。

当Will回房时，Hannibal还在睡。于是他垫了个枕头在下面，坐在地板上看了会儿书，直到敲门声把他拉回现实，也把Hannibal彻底唤醒。

来人是Chiyoh。她看上去依然很疲惫的样子，但精神明显好多了。现在正端着一个托盘，上面盖有两个小碟子。

“我们做了汤，”她说着走了进来，顺势把托盘放在了桌上。Hannibal正打算起身。Chiyoh先Will一步走了过去。于是在Hannibal起床的同时，Will从厨房拿来了勺子。他原本打算坐在桌子旁边的地板上，随即发觉到这个高度对Hannibal来说比较尴尬。为了解决了这个问题，他们最终把汤放在了Hannibal腿上的托盘里。Will为此再次感慨，这间小屋对于轮椅病患是多么的不友好。

“Robert叔叔休息好了吗? ”当 Chiyoh 在桌子的另一边坐下时，Hannibal问她。

“他睡了一会儿，但过去的几周对他来说实属不易。”

“是啊”他低声附和。“希望如今到家了他会感觉好些”

“我会确保这点的”Chiyoh听起来信心十足。“再说还有紫夫人呢”

Hannibal对他婶婶的名字没多大反应。仅仅是颔首然后继续埋头吃饭。汤料很足也很热乎，虽然对Will而言有点辣，但相比于前几周的清汤寡水，他很高兴能吃到一些自己不擅长的食物。

饭后Chiyoh执意带Hannibal做伸展训练，Hannibal坚持让Will也加入他们。几轮下来，他们俩都落得十分狼狈。反观Chiyoh倒是没受什么影响，不过话又说回来，最近从悬崖上摔下来的人也不是她。

Will原本准备好再打个盹了，但当听到Hannibal和Chiyoh议论处置她和Will乘坐的船时，他又警觉了起来。他们都赞成把它沉到不显眼的地方。但Will不喜欢这个主意，尽管旅途艰辛，但他真心喜欢那艘船。

Chiyoh走后他们随便吃了点东西，便决定早早休息。在Hannibal陷入沉睡的很长一段时间，Will依然保持意识清醒。所以早上醒来，他理所当然的感觉精神不济。令他惊讶的是与此同时Hannibal已经起床，正在厨房里准备早餐。Will的视线越过受伤的肩膀看着那人忙活，他的动作依然风度翩翩只是慢了许多。半梦半醒间，Will皱起了眉头。迷迷糊糊的开始思索：为什么Hannibal的手和胳膊移动得那么慢条斯理又小心翼翼。按说他的上半身应该没什么问题。

“你醒了”Hannibal说这话时并没有转身。

“你……”Will咽了下口水“怎么知道”

“你睡着的时候仍然会小声打鼾。”

这很尴尬。Hannibal之前在电话里也提过一次。

“我印象里……我自己是不打鼾的”Will边说边坐了起来。

“它让我夜半醒来感觉很安心。”

“Hm…”Will无言以对，哼着小调穿上了衣服。

他们用餐的方式和昨天一样：Will坐在地上，Hannibal坐在旁边的轮椅上。Will私心拥有一张双人西餐桌和一张足够容纳两人的大床。但是Hannibal似乎更想和他的家人在一起，那么Will可以暂时将就一下。

“你还想... ...聊聊吗? ”当他把盘子和餐具拿去清洗的时候问道。

“你愿意告诉我你坠落后的经历吗? ”Hannibal把问题又抛了回去。

“当然，”Will不假思索。这很公平。他想更多地了解Hannibal，那他也应该相应给予回馈。“让我先把手里的活干完... ... 马上就好，我想... ... 跟你谈起这件事的时候... ... 能看着你的脸。”

他把对方的沉默看作是同意，随后快速收拾完就回到了主屋。经过一番商量，最终他背靠着墙坐在了床上，而Hannibal则坐在对面的轮椅上。

“我的经历和你的有所不同”Will开始讲述时忍不住揉了揉后颈。“首先，我醒来的时间点更早... ...不过我同样花了很长一段时间......才搞清楚状况。一开始.. ..我也不确定.. ..怀疑自己是不是精神错乱了或者有其他什么毛病”

“你穿越到了多久以前”Hannibal边问边向Will靠近。

“我们最初相遇.. ..的几个月前”Will宛然而笑。“我想了很久……关于接下来该做些什么。遇见你或者带狗跑掉…这样我就能彻底摆脱Jack的魔爪了。”

“不仅仅是Jack，我猜”Hannibal的笑容带有几分戏谑的意味。

“对，不止是Jack，”Will大方承认，“但是最终，我决定留下，为了……”

他停了下来，突然对自己过去的计划感到羞赧。

“我想遇见你”Will的脸开始发烫。“我还想……像我们共同经历过的那样和你并肩而立”

他抬起头正撞上Hannibal灼热的目光。

“我想遇见你，”Will又重复了一遍。“所以，我做了一些事来吸引你的注意。其中一项就是开始猎杀部分老熟人... ... ”

他调整了一下姿势，叙述愈少艰涩，也愈发流畅。在此过程中，Hannibal出乎预料的一次也没有出声打断，而是一副想把Will吞之入腹的狂热模样。令Hannibal心悦沉迷是Will在第一条时间线上策划杀人的主要原因。这个Hannibal反应良好算是不错的反馈福利。

Will的故事讲到他们初遇时被一阵敲门声打断。Will爬下床绕过Hannibal去开门。

Robert拎着一些大袋子，微笑着向他问好：“Hello，Will。

“Hello”Will打了声招呼，把门又开大了些。“请进”

“Uncle”Hannibal操控着轮椅来到跟前。

“Hannibal，我给你带了些艺术品”Robert说着，拍了拍挂在肩膀上的袋子。“我想多多少少你可能会喜欢。”

“我会的，”Hannibal向他保证。“你真是太贴心了。”

Robert的嘴角飘起一抹笑，目光猝不及防从Hannibal转向刚刚坐在床上的Will身上。

“Chiyoh打算去散会儿步，鉴于在这里憋了好几天，你或许愿意加入她”

Will和Hannibal飞快地对视一眼。他的神情表现出些许愉悦，似乎对于能多花时间和叔叔在一起感到放松。

“当然”Will快速应允了下来。“能呼吸新鲜空气真是再好不过了”

Chiyoh来的时候，Will忙着穿鞋子和夹克衫，而Robert正坐在床上和Hannibal边翻阅速写本，边用法语进行交谈。Chiyoh对此付诸一笑。

“这挺好的”他们离开小屋和主宅后Will感慨而言。

“Hannibal告诉过我，他们讨论的话题主要是艺术和旅行”Chiyoh一本正经的解释。“他很乐意欣赏Robert近期的作品”

Hannibal和他叔叔的亲密关系让Will有点小小的难过。他希望一切正常，但又担心在什么地方出错。

“我们现在是去哪儿”他决定换了个话题

“离这儿不远有一片树林。我猜你可能会想知道具体路线。那里归属我们的房产，所以当地人很少涉足。”

“我能自己一个人.. ...去吗？”

“Robert有时候也会接待外国访客，”她的神态若有所思，此时他们正穿过一片杂草丛生的田野，那里遍布着冬天生长的枯萎植物，脚下朝着承诺中的树林走去。

 _ **很好**_ ，Will想着，即使有人看见他也不会太过稀奇。

他们到达时，Will抬头看着那些光秃秃的树枝。春天来了，树叶很快就会开始生长。届时它定会是片美丽的小森林。

“Hannibal入狱期间，你到过这里吗? ”，当Chiyoh带着他走上一条小路时。Will突发奇想得开口。

“待过一段时间”

路逐渐拓宽，Will走到和 Chiyoh 并肩的位置。她迅速瞥了他一眼。

“重新联系是件好事，”她很快表示。“必要时，我愿意回美国处理Hannibal的任何事务。

“他请求你照看他，”Will说完才记起这是从另外时间线获知的。不过好在Chiyoh没注意到这点。

“他从没让你... ... 帮他越狱? ”当他们来到一小片空地时，Will再次发问。脚下的速度开始放慢。

“他似乎不想那么做，”Will听出对方话语间调侃之意。“他给我的印象是，除非你去释放他，否则会一直留下。而你的确如他所愿。”

“是啊”Will默默品味其中的含义随即叹了口气

“他有时很固执”Chiyoh接着补充“这点像他婶婶”

Will不确定Chiyoh是否想谈论这个话题，但是基于对方并非那种喋喋不休的人，既然她主动提到了，那表明无伤大雅。

“有没有... ...什么是我们能做的... ... 可以让她好过一点? ”

Hannibal似乎想要维持安宁的局面，也许有办法可以帮助他实现这一设想。Chiyoh没有立即回答。当他们默然行走时，Will突然意识到他刚说的是“我们”，准确而言，是指他们四个人，Hannibal、Chiyoh、Robert和他自己。

“我不认为有什么是我们能做的，” Chiyoh的口吻听起来不容置喙。“紫夫人不希望接触到Hannibal的... ... 黑暗面。她很害怕，同时也为自己没有及时阻止他而感到内疚。”

“她是为Robert和你担心么？”

Chiyoh突然停下脚步，面向Will，Will也顺势止步。

“她不为我担心”她说着皱了皱眉，“但她因我而担心” 

She does not worry for me,” she answered frowning, “but she is worried about me.

“近墨者黑”（Tainted）Will喃喃自语，Chiyoh肉眼可见的畏缩了一下，随后快速转身，自顾自的向前走去。

 _ **都是因为我**_ ，Will一边想，一边隔着小段距离跟了上去。他像Hannibal曾经引诱自己一样唆使她杀人。他的行径与Hannibal无差，把她拖下了水。

“我很抱歉”他在身后大声喊道。她没回头，但是脚步慢了许多。

“那本书... ...你读完了么”他希望适时换个话题有助于调解紧张气氛。

“还没有”她迅速回应“不过快了，这本书的构思很巧妙，情节也引人入胜”

他们接着谈论了一些书中的角色和Chiyoh怀疑的嫌犯。她猜的不算太离谱。随着小路拐了个弯，他们很快就离开树林，踏上了回家的路。当他们最终进门时，时间已经过了快一个小时。Robert正在帮Hannibal做康复训练。

Hannibal在Chiyoh走后提议Will也加入他们。Robert向他说明了Hannibal必须进行的练习以及Will具体该如何实施帮助。以如此客观的方式接触Hannibal让他有点不习惯，但能帮忙的感觉依然很好。

后来，Hannibal主动提出做饭并邀请Robert共进午餐，但他拒绝了。当说到妻子在等他时，他显得有些尴尬。Hannibal笑笑没说话。

“你刚刚过得... ..怎么样? ”Robert离开后，Will随口一问。然而在对方回答前，他突然意识到自己听起来就像在问Wally，今天在学校过得怎么样。

“我喜欢和他在一起，”Hannibal直言不讳。“我们观摩了他作品的草图。看起来十分不同凡响。我希望有朝一日能欣赏成品。”

他大概不会有这个机会，Will默默想道。Robert的工作室在主宅，有紫夫人在，Hannibal就没法进入。Will不喜欢这样，尽管他理解她，但这似乎不公平。

饭桌上的大部分时间，Hannibal都在一边解释菜品一边指导Will具体操作，厨房对他们两个来说太过狭小，Will猜测这是对方在试图逃避话题。或许他们重逢以来所有的用餐时刻，都是Hannibal为了避免太早向Will讲述太多所采用的计谋。饭后，Hannibal提醒Will按时训练，Will依言开始拉伸。

“你之前说你最终决定留在狼陷和匡蒂科，”Hannibal兀自开口。

“没错，”Will不假思索，同时小心翼翼地移动着胳膊。“我当时不知道发生了什么... ... 我以为... ... 那就是个梦或什么的。但我想... ...我想要我们在悬崖上收获的东西。......想像那时一样靠近你。所以，我最终决定向你示好。”【注1】

“向我示好？”Hannibal有些惊讶

Will很乐意在拉伸的同时向Hannibal讲述自己的杀戮秀。他能感到对方的视线像是有温度般聚焦在自己身上，因此大部分时间他都避免对视。当他训练完时，刚好讲到与第二条时间线上Hannibal相遇。没有别的地方可以坐，Will最后坐在了Hannibal的床上。

“点评一下”Will神情期待的望向Hannibal

“计划很精妙，”Hannibal语中含笑。“我很欣慰，Abigail在那个世界获得了自由。 这也让你感到宽慰吗? ”

Will想到他在第二次死亡时留下的时间线。如果那个世界仍然存在，并且他也对此深信不疑，那么Abigail在那里就自由了，并且极有可能获得幸福。

“当然”尽管愈合的伤口被痛苦地拉了一下，他仍然感觉自己在笑。“她……在另一个世界安然无恙。”

“我们见面之后呢?那个我为你心悦沉迷了么?”

Will随即想起他们的约会，脸上的笑容逐渐变得有些苦涩。他继续向Hannibal讲述故事。比起悬崖上的Hannibal，向他的Hannibal叙述起来要容易得多。他们有许多共同记忆。然而尽管如此，在餐桌上谈及约会和性爱还是有些奇怪。他本想一笔带过，但Hannibal每次都会提问一些尖锐的问题。不仅仅是性爱。他还想知道更多关于谋杀的细节。

 ** _猎食者本能_ ，**Will脑海中浮现出这个词语。尽管Hannibal看起来谦和有礼，但兽性依然潜伏在礼节和风度的层层包裹之下。

当讲到Hannibal拜他所赐成为嫌犯时，话声戛然而止。

“我准是被你迷得神魂颠倒”Hannibal言辞凿凿

“我可不这么认为，”Will反驳道。“我无意之中……帮了杰克一把，再或是把矛头对准了你。而你……在我们的过去看起来游刃有余。从没有引火上身。”

“我着实费了番功夫”

“的确”Will轻声附和“我最后明白了”

“那之后呢，发生了什么”

“之后我搞砸了更多事”

Hannibal略微惊讶又有些怀疑地扬起了眉毛。Will没给对方机会提问。他只简单陈述了错误的陷害和杀害了Bedelia的过程。当讲到Hannibal来到狼陷的时，Will再一次停了下来。

“我需要喝点水，”他说着下了床。看也没看就绕过了Hannibal，自顾自的走到厨房的水槽边。他慢慢把杯子斟满，随后小口啜饮。

“我杀了你吗?”Hannibal的声音从背后的大厅里传来。

“是啊”

Will无法控制自己转身，但依然解释了在他死之前都发生过什么。在这期间毫无意识的盯着水槽看了很长时间。他能听到身后轮椅靠近的声音，接着Hannibal把手放在了Will的腰上。他能感到对方手心的热量,隔着薄薄的布料,源源不断的传来。

“你想他么”Hannibal率先打破了沉默

“想他？”

“当然不”Will迅速否认，转身拉过Hannibal的手

“我很抱歉让他功亏一篑，但我并不想他”Will说着弯下了腰，把Hannibal的指节放至唇边，低头啄吻。“我只想念你。无论我去哪儿，遇到的... 都是残缺不全的你。我试着... ... 和他们好好相处，但还是忍不住想看到... ...他们原本可以接受蜕变后的样子。”

Hannibal笑的有些勉强，很快把目光从Will身上移开。这让Will愈发恼火的想要抓住他。找出对方失态的原因。

“你想躺下么”Hannibal试图转移话题。

“告诉我到底怎么了”Will直截了当的开口“我的话里绝对有什么地方让你不对劲”

Hannibal避开四目相对，但是不自觉握紧了他的手。

“从你叙述的字里行间，我意识到你对我做出了非比寻常的决定，”Hannibal小心斟酌着语句。“我不得不衡量起自己的决定。”

他还是在回避问题，察觉到这点后Will叹了口气。

“你愿意躺下么”Hannibal又问了一遍。“我会告诉你画廊之后的事”

Will听出对方言辞间微微透着恳求的意味。他还需要点时间。他随即点点头，两人重新回到卧室，Will躺在床上，Hannibal依然坐在轮椅上。他们离的很近，Hannibal一伸手就可以碰到Will，他的手指滑入他的发间。

“意识逐渐回笼，我发现自己正站在巴尔的摩的办公室里。Freddie Lounds的香水残留在你皮肤上的芬芳，取代了我有关失血过多的记忆。”

Will在Hannibal的手指下僵住了。他内心的一部分渴望因为过去的背叛而遭受惩罚。但令他惊讶的是，Hannibal的动作并没有丝毫改变。他的手法依然如沐春风、抚慰人心。

“我感觉自己像是一只待宰的动物，”Will没头没尾的冒出一句。

Hannibal没有立刻接话，抚摸还在继续。

“我不会伤害你的，Will”

“但你伤害了他”

Hannibal没有否认，沉默显得意味深长，Will叹了口气。

“我扭断了他的脖子，然后再次穿越”

Will心头一紧。当然，他早该知道。这是Hannibal的一贯作风。但Hannibal如此轻而易举就杀死另一个Will的事实，依然令人心悸。

“我对其中一个Hannibal说过，……我说他必须停下……伤害我的行为，因为在某个时刻，我……可能真正的死去。”

“你担心我会一直伤害你?” 

Will尽量使自己放松下来，同时又做好随时逃跑的准备。

“是的”

Hannibal深吸了一口气，重新开始抚摸Will的头皮。

“我知道现在很难以置信，”Hannibal言辞恳切。“但我希望在我有限的生命历程中，你能尽可能长久的平安无恙。”

_**只要Hannibal**_ ** _想要，他总会确保最终得到_ ，**Will暗自揣度。

“我再回过神，发现自己独自坐在宾利车里，”Hannibal继续讲述。“它就停在我在巴尔的摩的家门口。我手里拿着钥匙。就好像有人刚从钥匙孔里把它们拔出来似的。在历经了两次时间跳跃后，我理所当然的对当下情形感到困惑。就像你第一次醒来时做的那样，我查看了手机。翻阅那天的日程，以及电话记录，我随即意识到身处何年何月。”

Hannibal抚弄Will头发的同时目空一物，

“我还记得，那天是你刚从巴尔的摩州立精神病犯罪医院出院的日子”Hannibal的脸上挂有笑意，“你拿着枪在里面守株待兔。与你不同的是，我并不怀疑自己产生了幻觉或臆想等其它病症。尽管如此，时间旅行的概念太过超现实，我同样不敢轻易相信。”

Will忍不住对Hannibal针对自身遭遇的迅速反应感到有点不满。诚然，在这种难以捉摸的状况下，自我怀疑只会让事情变糟。但当初他可是花了好几个小时才彻底搞明白。

“你为此感到激动万分（excited）么”

Hannibal歪了歪头看向Will。

“我更倾向于用心潮澎湃（Exhilarated）这个词语表达”对方坦言。“我原本打算从悬崖上的房子逃离，但是你把我们从悬崖上拉了下去。怀揣着未来的记忆，回到过去，这相当的鼓动人心。”

“所以你进去了，”Will不是猜测而是陈述事实。他能看见Hannibal踌躇满志的走进门。因为刚刚发现自己的能力而自得意满，同时迫不及待的想要面对Will。而那个Will，只会接收到对方的不可一世和自命不凡。

“我向你开枪了么” 他似乎已经猜到了答案

“我试着表现得言之凿凿，让你像以前那样怀疑自己。”Hannibal似笑非笑的解释。“但最终弄巧成拙。”

 ** _厨房里再次血流满地_ ，**Will无可奈何的闭上眼

“操”他低声咒骂的同时一个念头迅速闪进脑海：”我杀了你一次...你又杀了我一次。你在过去的两个时间线都向前走得更远了? ”

“没错”

“这不符合我发现的规律。”

“规律？”

“每当我被杀或者... ... 你死于他人之手，我就继续向前穿越。相反，如果我杀了... ... 你或者自杀，我就往后穿越。”

Hannibal爱抚的动作猝然停下，Will注意到他的目光变得十分悠远。

“对我来说，没有这样的模式，”Hannibal宣称，然后继续抚摸Will的头发。“我总是往后穿越。”

“Oh,”这点着实出乎Will的预料，他一直认为Hannibal的经历和他一样。

“在我们继续讨论之前，或许还需要点时间思索? ”

“好主意，”Will毫不犹豫的表示赞成。“中场休息。”

“你的头发参差不齐，之前剃过的又长回来了，”Hannibal适时改变了话题。

“想替我剪短吗？”

“乐意效劳，或许明天可以吗”

“那行吧，”Will说着闭上了眼。他打了一会儿瞌睡，再起床时已经是晚餐时间。他们一起做饭的同时，Will设想有一间宽敞的厨房和一所像样的房子。看着Hannibal在小屋里与轮椅周旋可不怎么赏心悦目。他希望Robert和Chiyoh住在附近的事实能给Hannibal带来足够的安慰，以弥补这些不便。

Hannibal随后提议他们再做了一轮理疗。Will很乐意帮助对方练习腿部动作，这感觉很好，但对于自己的锻炼则表现的兴致缺缺。 他的肩膀老是卡住，于是Hannibal设法让他先做一些额外的轻度伸展运动，一遍又一遍，直到最终能做到更难的动作。这另Will挫败感十足，事后气鼓鼓地跑去洗澡。当他在狭小的浴室里脱衣服时，突然想到Hannibal可能也想清理一下。他有点害羞，全身上下只穿着短裤，从门缝偷偷地往外瞟。

“Hey，你想洗个澡或者冲个凉吗? ”

Hannibal把椅子转过来，头偏向一边。

“如果你能帮我洗个澡，那当然再好不过。”

Will为之前表现出的不耐烦感到内疚，迅速的点了点头。

他们先商量了一会儿，随后在主屋脱了衣服。Will庆幸自己在其他时间线上已经与Hannibal坦诚相见也有过鱼水之欢。多亏了这些，此刻面对Hannibal的裸体，他才能坐怀不乱。

和上次与Hannibal一起洗澡相比，这次体验可不怎么火辣。大多数时候，当Hannibal靠在墙上，他都不得不扶着对方或者替他保持平衡。他们尽可能的速战速决，然后任由Will将湿漉漉的Hannibal扶进轮椅，再帮他擦干身子。当一切尘埃落定，Will的肩膀明显已经不堪重负。

他那天晚上梦见了和Hannibal做爱。醒来时，发现身上的毯子不知所踪。而Hannibal正用两根手指隔着短裤抚弄他的阴茎。

Will呻吟着嗫嚅:“别这样。声音因睡眠而有些沙哑。

Hannibal手上的动作兀地停了下来。

“你在睡梦中发出了万分美妙的声音。”

Will在拱起身子倚向Hannibal的手和上厕所之间左右为难。最终生理需求占了上风。他拉过Hannibal的手，起身吻了一下他的指关节。

“抱歉，我需要... ... ”他对着浴室比了个模糊的手势。

当他再回来的时，Hannibal已经挣扎着坐了起来，正在费劲的抬腿。这让Will立刻后悔离开了。 能有身体接触固然最好。 他脸上一定流露出了同样的想法。 因此Hannibal拍了拍身边的床垫。Will迅速加入了他的行列，爬向他的床。蜷缩在对方怀里，双臂和上半身趴在Hannibal的膝盖上。

“你和不同版本我之间的经历让你变得不拘小节。”

“我认为，和你私奔，杀死Francis... ... 才是主要原因。”

Hannibal的双臂环抱着Will。他仍然记得Robert提过Hannibal喜欢卷发。Will几乎能感觉到对方在抚摸他时的犹豫不决。

“今天有什么打算? ”

“不幸的是，”Hannibal叹了口气，“在接下来的几个星期，我们的日子不会有太多的变化。主要目标是保持健康。 因此，我们必须纵情享受理疗、训练和美食。”

“在那之后呢”

“我们康复之后？”

Will点了点头

“你有什么好主意么”

“当我决定和你私奔时，脑海中浮现的是奢华的酒店、昂贵的汽车和华丽的衣服... ...而不是我们现在拥有的这些。”

“让你失望了么？”Will听得出来对方在调侃自己。

“实际上比我想象的更有意思。”

“我猜任何一方都没有预料到时间旅行。”

“是啊，”Will表示同意。 “但我更惊讶的是... ... 你有一个活生生的家庭。 Chiyoh 告诉我，当你决定走... ...自己的路时，你就和他们断绝了联系。 想到你在那个年龄就了解自己的本性，深知以后会成为什么样的人，还有点可怕。”

“对于保护我的家人来说，似乎是明智之举。”

“你会想念他们吗？当我们离开的时候? ”Will未加思索的开口问道。 “我们总有一天会离开他们的，不是吗? ”

“当然，我会的”

这一话题结束他们没再继续。Will始终保持蜷缩的姿势，直到Hannibal不得不起身去洗手间。 在这之后，他们穿好衣服，收拾完床铺，再共进早餐。 和前一天一样，当Chiyoh来帮Hannibal做运动时，Will去树林里散步。由于没有他人同行，所以他可以任意决定自己的步伐，悠闲惬意。随后他忍不住开始想念他的狗。 他希望它们没事。 他同样也希望Molly和Wally也健康无恙。 他不确定自己是否想知道其他人的情况。 也许是Zeller和Price，但一定不是Jack， Alana和Margot也拿不太准。

想到Alana，Will的思绪慢了下来。 她曾经在佛罗伦萨找到过Hannibal，如果她现在还想追捕他们，整个Verger家族的财产都可以为她提供后盾。他突然有种强烈的冲动想要了解她的近况，但小屋里没有网络。或许他可以叫Chiyoh去调查一下。 Hannibal很可能已经吩咐过了。尽管如此，未雨绸缪总归是有备无患。

当Will回来的时候，Chiyoh已经走了，没有别的事情可做，Will问Hannibal是否要继续谈论时间旅行。 他们上了床，Will像昨天一样坐在对方床上，Hannibal依然只能坐在轮椅上。 Will不喜欢这样，他宁愿Hannibal处在更舒服的位置。

“我和Abel一起到了你的餐厅，... ... 你看着我癫痫发作，”Will开始讲述。 他在第二条时间线上停留的时间并不长，Hannibal昨天告诉了他大约两次跳跃。 现在看来，只有讲完另一个Hannibal被Will枪杀后才算公平。

“我开枪打了你。看着你流血不止，我告诉你... ... 我很抱歉，然后就摔倒了，”Will又想起了肩膀骨折的痛苦。 “我得脑炎期间，有一次夜游走到屋顶上。 这次穿越刚好把我带到了那个时刻。 但我没有醒来，也没有转身，所以直接从屋顶上摔了下去，摔断了肩膀。”

这段记忆让他很是火大，不知不觉皱紧了眉头。

“我们第一次见面时，你完全把我的性命玩弄于鼓掌之间，”他恼怒着瞪向Hannibal。

“是的，”Hannibal心平气和的承认。“我试图忽略因你产生的任何感受。”

 _ **你可拉倒吧**_ ，Will暗暗想着，但没出声。他不想争吵。相反，他继续向对方讲述他在医院的经历。Hannibal似乎被Will的幻象逗乐了，幻觉中他想起了悬崖，但没试图打断。 当Will告诉他自己是如何死于脑炎时，他的笑容消失了。

Will考虑是否应该在伤口撒把盐，再次控诉对方玩弄他的性命，但是最终他决定不这么做。 埋怨Hannibal可不是目的。他们应该交换信息。

“现在该你了”

Hannibal调整了一下情绪。在正式开始说话前，他把手指交叉放在了膝盖上。

“我在厨房里被你开枪射杀，”他顿了一会儿。 “之后我站在了一只水桶上，空气中弥漫着氯和血的气味。Matthew Brown正看着我，我的血慢慢滴到地上。”

 _ **不**_ ，Will感到脊背发凉，随即闭上了眼睛。

“我看着Jack闯入视线。第一次的时候，我大声提醒过他留心Brown先生的枪。 但这次我没有。 我不确定是我当下所决还是一时疏忽。 失血过多是种慢性死亡，但我有Jack陪葬，后来还有Alana。”

Will目瞪口呆地看着Hannibal。

“你没有自救？”

“对，Jack没能救我，也没有其他人及时赶到。至少对我和Jack来说结局已定。我失去意识时，Alana还活着。当我再次睁开眼，又回到了另一个时刻。”

 _ **差一点**_ ，Will惊讶地想。他当初差点就报仇雪恨了。那条线的Will现在如何？他是自由释放了，还是依然在 BSHCI关着？ 他把这个想法抛开。 对其他时间线产生好奇对他来说可不怎么健康。 这么看来，Hannibal在穿越方面并不比他幸运多少。

“不管是什么导致了穿越，似乎都不怎么喜欢我们的样子，”Will总结陈词。

“你是在把所有事情的起因都归结于一股神秘力量? ”

Will耸了耸肩。他其实没想这么多

“我们生命中有... ... 无数个时刻，而你最终经历的都是... ... 最为危险的时刻。我也一样。”

“有人可能会说生命诚可贵，也许我们只是低估了随时都可能一命呜呼的概率。”

这是一种哲学式的观点，但是Hannibal大概是对的。 Will点了点头。

“需要要我继续么？”

“你饿了么？”Hannibal反问

“我可以随便吃点”

“那吃完饭我们再继续吧”Hannibal建议

随后Will站了起来，俩人一起踏进厨房。 当他们刚开始着手准备食物，敲门声响起。 Will去开门，发现来人是Robert。 他腋下至少夹着两本素写。

“Hello，”Will侧身让他进来。“我们正在做午饭。”

“Hello Will,”Robert也跟他打了声招呼，从厨房门口看向Hannibal。

“Uncle，”Hannibal从他大腿上的砧板上抬起头。“你愿意加入我们吗? ”

“如果不打扰的话” Robert兴致勃勃地开口，“要我帮忙吗? ”

“那真是感激不尽，”Hannibal微笑着向他保证。 他看到对方真的很高兴。 Will的情绪也受到了感染，他拿过Robert的速写本，剩下的留给那两人忙活。 这里没有足够的空间容纳他们两个。

“我可以看看吗? ”他边走向床边问Robert。

“这我可决定不了，”Robert回话时带着一丝法国口音。 他瞥了Hannibal一眼。 Will的目光也跟着移了过去。

“可以么？”

Hannibal歪了歪头

“当然”

那两人说话期间，Will匆匆浏览了第一本素描。 他的出镜率很高，而且常常衣冠不整。他看了几张速写，脸渐渐发烫。 他不介意Hannibal把他画成那样，但Robert肯定也全部看过了。当Will翻到一张他自己裸着的图画时，感到有些局促不安，谢天谢天只有他的屁股露在外面。

第二本速写不再关于他，Will不禁松了口气。 里面涵盖了Chiyoh和Robert不同时期的图画，一开始是青年期，后来还是一位稍微年长的日本女人，她一定是紫夫人。 当Will随后翻到一个身份不明的女人照片时，他停了下来，这个女人拥有光彩靓丽的头发，天真无邪的微笑，脸上的表情令人轻而易举就联想到Hannibal。 他起初以为那可能是对方的母亲。 她在Hannibal很小的时候就去世了。也许他还记得她。Will决定抽空问问对方。然而接下来的几页，他又发现了一些欧洲样式的建筑，房间里摆满了艺术品和乐器，奇怪的是，还有许多看起来脏兮兮的猫。 Hannibal小的时候养过猫吗？ 花园里可没有一点养猫的迹象。

当Will在本子的末页看到另一张先前那个女人的照片时，他犹豫了起来。这是一个小女孩，从她的皮肤状况来看还处于青春期，但显然是同一个人。 Will又翻到第一幅画，然后第二幅。 Hannibal不可能画出他母亲青春期的画面，在第一幅画中，她的年龄至少在四十岁左右。

他聚精会神的盯着那个年轻女孩和中年女人的照片，有个声音在他的脑海里喋喋不休。 提醒他忽略了一些东西，一些重要的东西。

 _ **我再也不会杀你了，Will**_ ，坠崖后，他们在公寓里休养期间，Hannibal曾这么承诺。

**_我总是往后穿越。_ **

穿越了多远?Will突然惊讶地摸了摸那女人的脸。他抬起头，看着Robert和Hannibal的动作。他们是如此的相像，但相似的感觉不仅仅来自于血缘，他们都同样以小心翼翼和深思熟虑得方式进行移动。Hannibal过去一直苛求自身的言行举止，那属于他向外界展示面具的一部分。但现在他慢了下来，三思而后行。Will原以为是受伤引起的，但也许不是。

 _ **我再也不会杀你了，Will**_ ，耳边响起Hannibal的话。 ** _我总是往后穿越。_**

恐惧在Will的胃里翻腾

“Mischa,”Will气若游丝的看着素描纸

他突然站了起来。任由速写本从手中落下。Robert和Hannibal同时转身看向Will。 无论他的表情因为内心的混乱显露出什么，这都足以都让Hannibal放弃了手上的动作。

“Will？”

“你杀了我多少次... ... ? ”Will颤抖着吸了口气，“在最终找到她之前? ”【注2】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.原文“I decided to court you”，court有求爱、求婚的意思，大家仔细品品微微这话的意思
> 
> 2.原文“How often…?” Will began and shakily drew a breath, “did you have to…”, kill me, “before you reached her?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will刚刚发现了Hannibal在时间旅行期间的所作所为，说他惊慌失措也不足为过

Hannibal此刻的表情足以说明一切。Will感觉像是再次经历了开膛破肚。当他开始把这一切拼凑起来，脑子里已经是一片混乱。Hannibal越发担心地望着他，Robert则看起来满头雾水。

 ** _他和Robert在一起，_** Will暗自思躇。Hannibal选择了Mischa和家人，而不是Will。他极有可能谋杀了自己很多次只为了深入到过去拯救Mischa。Will攥紧了拳头，愤怒和嫉妒的火焰在他心里熊熊燃烧。他需要在自己扑向Robert并割开对方喉咙之前离开这里。

Will跌跌撞撞地冲向门口，很有先见之明地抓起了鞋子和夹克衫。但是没戴眼镜，隐约间，他听见Robert在身后喊着:“Will?出了什么事?”，但他没回头。门在身后关上。如果Hannibal说了什么，那么现在也听不见了。

他光着脚，独自穿过寒冷，谢天谢地通往树林的路上都是些干燥的石头，当他到达花园的边缘时，Will停下来穿上了鞋子和外套。他环抱自己，搓着胳膊取暖。冷风使愤怒得以冷却，但他的思绪仍然摇摆不定。他走得很快。直到被树木包围才最终慢了下来。

“妈的!”Will大喊出声，一边平抚脸颊的疼痛，一边踢着地面。他把拳头压在眼睛上，双膝跪下，竭力压住怒火。他想杀点什么。不是某个东西，而是某个人，准确的说还不止一个。他想回去，穿过花园，闯入那所他不被允许进入的房子里，杀光所有人。在已经共同生活了几十年的前提下，Hannibal依然带他来这儿只为与家人团聚，这让Will怒不可遏，因为Hannibal本该属于他。

Will咆哮着，双手撑在地上。

在确保自己再也没有一个完整的家庭后，这混蛋竟然还敢渴望他的家人？Hannibal不止一次，而是三次，毁掉了Will组建家庭的所有希望。Will低吼出声，气得一句话也说不出来。他用拳头砸向地面，痛不欲生。他的理智耗尽，只想在生理上造成痛苦。他一遍又一遍地重复这个动作。直到愤怒逐渐平息，最终筋疲力尽地倒在了地上。他侧过身子，双手抱住膝盖，尝试着冷静。他浑身发抖，脑子里却是一片空白。

寒冷肆意舔舐着皮肤，他感到浑身都是汗津津的潮湿。Will不知道发抖是因为身体疲惫还是体温过低所造成的。理论上，他知道现在应该起身。躺在冰冷的地上进而导致休克可不是什么好事。然而感情上，他只想把自己埋在土里，忘记此时此刻身处何地。但他没想去死。死亡不在考虑范围之内。

有那么一瞬间，Will想过离开。他可以徒步走到下一个落脚点。尽管他没有钱，但他可以偷运输工具和其它任何必需品。他杀过人，偷窃与谋杀相比只是小罪。然而如果这样，他就必须离开Hannibal，但他不想抛弃对方。他想伤害他，杀光横亘在他们之间的每一个人，但他不能没有他。

Will松开双腿，转过身，用手在脸上擦了擦。他不想离开Hannibal的想法是好的。但另一方面，想要杀死对方家人的念头则截然相反。他为了Hannibal倾尽所有，但是Hannibal却放弃了他。

 ** _为了Mischa_** ，Will想起了孩子的坟墓和喷泉上触目惊心的血手印。她活了下来，Hannibal看着她长大。Will不知道他是否幸福，是否为了她放弃了杀戮。

他透过周围空荡荡的树枝凝视着天空。乌云在铁蓝色的幕空上缓缓移动。Will已经冷静了下来，但依然嗜血欲十足。他支起身子，痛苦地意识到受伤的肩膀并不青睐低温。当他穿过树林，随后跨过草地走向花园时，感觉胃里沉积着无尽的惶恐。他不知道现在是怎么一回事。在过去的几个星期，Will感到安全。除了被迫逃离这个国家、疗伤和交换故事之外，一切似乎都在朝着正确的方向发展，因为Hannibal就在他身边。然而现在他像是被抛进了一片未知的水域。

Will在花园边缘停下了脚步，朝小屋的方向望去。他几乎认不出具体是哪一面墙。

 ** _一切由你决定，_** Will告诉自己 ** _。你可以去找他，也可以离开_** 。

现在，Hannibal甚至不能跟着他。但也许对方根本无意跟着自己。也许他更愿意和家人在一起，努力融入他们的生活。如果有人能在系列杀人和谋杀的罪名下做到这点，那无疑只能是Hannibal。但对方之前也说过他很高兴Will回来了。

Will每走一步都在天人交战，他穿过花园，在门口止步。应该事先敲门的想法令他愤懑。他告诉自己，他不是客人。他们是一揽子交易。如果Hannibal还没意识到这一点，那他必须让对方明白。

他径直推开门，发现Hannibal正在里面等着。Will进来的那刻，对方瞬间望了过来。他的表情出奇地脆弱，夹杂着喜悦、内疚和如释重负。Will随手关上了门。

“我用蜂蜜泡了茶，”Hannibal小心斟酌着语句。“我猜你可能想暖暖身子。”

喝点热饮听起来是个好主意。经历了情绪的剧烈起伏后，他现在又冷又累。

“好的，谢谢。”Will说着敞开了他的夹克。Hannibal则推着轮椅进了厨房。Will浸身于小屋的温暖中，脱下了外套和鞋子。他现在没有精力和Hannibal对峙。他远远看着对方，看见他坐着轮椅，把茶杯和茶壶都放在了膝盖上。Will不假思索地起身向他走去。

“我来吧，”他帮忙把所有东西都挪到了大厅的桌子上，留下Hannibal在厨房里。

“你做完晚饭了吗? ”Will边问边把茶壶和茶杯摆上桌面。

“还没，”Hannibal在厨房里应声。“Robert在你之后不久就离开了。我请求他不要管我们。”

Will点了点头但没转身。他还没有准备好说话，但是刻意避开“房间里的大象”【注1】是不可行的。他坐在地板上，面朝Hannibal。

“你能做点什么吃的吗? 三明治也行? ”

“当然”

Will把杯子斟满，喝了一口。这茶果味浓郁，里面有很多蜂蜜。流通进四肢百骸的温暖使他稍微放松了下来。他小口啜饮的同时仔细观察Hannibal移动。他再次注意到对方的动作前所未有的缓慢。

“在回到坠崖时刻之前……你，大概多少岁?””Will尝试着开口。

他本以为Hannibal会转过身来，但当对方回答时，他还是背对着Will。

“大约是我叔叔的年龄”

Will想了一会儿。从Mischa死的那刻算起已经过去了四十年，这意味着Hannibal在这之后又向前活了五十到六十年?数十年没有他的光阴。他把杯子放下时，手不停的发抖。

“所以，你知道未来几年将会发生什么? ”这是一个显而易见的问题。

“如果我们的出现没有引发重大变化，那么是的。”

 ** _拐弯抹角，_ 【**注2】Will点了点头。他明白自己专注于此，只是为了避免谈及更深层次的问题。

“那你..”Will停了下来，不确定该说些什么。“你快乐吗? ”

Hannibal的动作停了下来。Will真心希望此刻能看着对方的脸。即使是一个微小的面部表情，也会给他比那人的背影更大的线索。

“我感到心满意足，”Hannibal坦言。“也很幸福。”

Will听出了对方言下之意还有个“但是”。他等Hannibal把三明治做完，又把茶端了上来。当他过来的时候，腿上交叠着两个盘子。

 ** _别出心裁，_** Will边这么想着，边注视着Hannibal靠近。

“但是?”当Hannibal最终到达餐桌并把盘子放在上面时，他打破了沉默。

“但我并没有第一次生活时那么快乐。”

听到这些，Will不禁松了一口气。如果他所言非虚。那他只需等对方把话说完。

“我必须隐藏本性，这十分耗费心神，”Hannibal的眼神飘向地面。

“但我们依然在这里，与你的家人在一起，”Will反唇相讥。他依然感觉怒火中烧。

“Chiyoh在我们康复期间提出了这个建议。”Hannibal微微抬起头:“我找不到拒绝她的理由。”

Will了然，在这方面，他可以与对方共情。他举起上面的盘子，盯着三明治。印象里，他们从未共同吃过这些。这可不是他所期望Hannibal做的晚餐。正如这间小屋，与那人的气质格格不入。Will在此之前还没有注意过这点，他在这里，Hannibal的家人在身边。如此的荒诞不经。Will把上面的盘子转过来，在上面放了一个三明治，再把Hannibal的那份推到桌子对面。

“他们不是我的家人，Hannibal。”Will抬头。有那么一会儿，他像是看到了曾经把他们相隔的那面镜子。“也不是你的，”他又补充了一句，感到残酷又畅快。“他们不是你或我在别的时间轴上死去时留下的那些人。”

Hannibal避开了他的眼睛。注意力完全汇聚在面前的盘子上。Will想握住对方的肩头使劲摇晃，直到……Will也不确定他想要什么。等Hannibal清醒，做回以前的自己？这种情况不会发生。Will深知他们都被时间旅行的经历改变了。指望Hannibal保持原样是不公平的。但他是如此渴望他的Hannibal回来，以至于不可抑制的感到一阵失望和愤怒。

“我想过闯进主宅，”Will小心试探Hannibal的反应。“杀光所有人，这样我就能独占你了。”

Hannibal突然抬起头，这是自坠崖以来，那人第一次看起来头脑清醒又思维机敏。

“不要”他用的是命令式的口吻。

Will不为所动，双手撑在地上，身体微微向后倾靠。

“你根本阻止不了我，”Will神情挑衅。“你选择了一间庇护所，画地为牢，举步维艰。我只要离开这所房子，你...就再没办法跟着我了。花园里的小路你一个人坐轮椅根本走不通。我可以过去把他们全都杀了。

Hannibal虎视眈眈地盯着他，手指紧压扶手,骨节泛白。他看着就像随时准备从轮椅子上一跃而起勒死Will，但他做不到。Will对自己现在所拥有的力量感到心潮澎湃。他想让Hannibal变得强大而凶残，然而偶尔体会居高临下的感觉也不错。对比Hannibal对他的所作所为，这完全无足轻重，但Will依然感觉自己像个混蛋。尤其是因为他把两人推下悬崖，才导致Hannibal如今伤痕累累。

“这里真的是最佳选择么?”Will皱了皱眉。“如果我们去别的地方，你能恢复得更好或更快吗?”

Hannibal逐渐平静了下来。

“专业的医疗护理可以加速我的康复进度，”

Will叹了口气

“先吃饭吧，”他说着伸手拿过三明治。

“你不借题发挥? ”Hannibal面向Will。“然后催促我们离开? ”

当Hannibal开口，Will才意识到他的确想过这么做。他想把Hannibal带到只有他们两个人的地方。朝思暮想、梦寐以求..

“我希望你能行动自如，因为我喜欢你表现的坚忍... ... 和独立。”他顿了一下。“我想和你共枕而眠，铺着豪华的软床单，穿着丝质睡衣。我希望你有一间可以随心所欲拿到任何东西的厨房，希望... 在你自食其力之前，可以为你采购一切想要的高档食材。等你彻底康复，我还希望我们能一起狩猎。总而言之，我希望不管是你，还是我们，都能幸福。”

他停下来试图探究Hannibal的感受，但对方的表情纹丝不露。

“这还能让你开心吗?”Will举棋不定。

“我不知道，”Hannibal慢吞吞地开口，如梦初醒。“我很高兴和你在一起。比过去很长一段时间都要快乐。”

“和他们在一起你开心吗? ”Will朝主宅的方向示意。

“有时看着我的叔叔或者 Chiyoh 活得好好的，我感到很高兴，”Hannibal的眼神逐渐飘远。“还有些时候，它们则是完全虚幻的，就像黄粱一梦。”

“你对我也有这种感觉吗?”

“不，”Hannibal果断地摇了摇头，“即使我有时怀疑你是否真的在这儿，但你带来的感觉总是很真实。”

Will不能完全理解言外之意，但他有种预感，所以想证实一下。

“在另一段生活中，你没有试图找过我吗? ”

“是的，”Hannibal抬头与Will四目相对。“我时常想起你，但因为Mischa的缘故，我把一切具有破坏性的事物都尽可能地封存起来。如果我遇见你，你会惊扰太多本该销声匿迹的东西。”

Will抬起腿，把手肘放在膝盖上。这不是他想要或希望的。他有种遭受背叛的感觉，但同时又觉得自己没有资格这么想。仅仅因为他去找Hannibal并不意味着对方也有义务投桃报李。当Will进行时间旅行时，他甚至没有想过自己的童年。如今Hannibal提及此事，Will隐约对他的父母产生了一股思念之意。尽管这个想法很诱人，但最终，他还是无法想象自己真的会付诸行动。另一方面，他过去也没有任何惨遭同类相食的兄弟姐妹，需要他借机拯救，再看着他们长大成人。他记得那些照片，所以不需多问是否值得一试。

“你…走的时候她还活着吗? ”Will开口。“我是说Mischa。”

“是啊”

Will思索了片刻。

“我有一个想法，实际上是另一个你提出的，那就是我所经历的所有可供选择的时间线，其实都和我们目前所处的一样真实。”

“我也有类似的想法，”Hannibal点了点头

“如果这是真的，我对此深信不疑，那么她在那个世界依然安然无恙。”

Will抬起头微微一笑，Hannibal的笑容则有些惆怅。

“这着实令人欣慰”

他们相对无言盯着桌子，面前各放着一个三明治。Will没什么胃口，但是鉴于刚刚发泄了过多情绪，他准备咀嚼一些东西。于是拿起食物，同时扬了扬下巴向Hannibal示意。

两人因为食欲不佳，吃得都很慢。期间不时地还要对视一眼，像在检查对方是否还在。Will第一个吃完，他总是比Hannibal快那么几步。当那人还在吃东西的时候，他已经开始喝茶了。

“你还冷吗?”Hannibal在他盘子空了的时候问道。

“有点”Will坦言

“洗个澡可能会好点”

这是个好主意，当Hannibal打扫卫生时，Will进了浴室。他们的热水供应不足以让他享受长时间淋浴，但即使是短时间的热水也比喝茶更能让他暖和起来。在这之后，他便准备睡觉了。时间不算太晚，但Hannibal也没有反对。躺在Hannibal旁边的床上，Will觉得离他太过遥远。在盯着天花板看了大约一个小时后，Will叹了口气，认命般的转向Hannibal。

“你还醒着么”

“嗯哼”

Will起身，拉过毯子。

“腾点地儿? ”他没等对方回应，径直钻进了小床。

他们不得不各自调整了好几次，才找到一个最舒服的姿势。Will半趴在Hannibal身上，Hannibal则为了保持稳定用一只胳膊搂着他的腰。两人身上都盖有毯子，Will知道他们很快就会汗流浃背。但他不在乎。他现在只想抓住Hannibal不放。

Will夜半醒来时不出所料的感觉浑身燥热难耐。Hannibal平缓的呼吸频繁拂过他的耳朵。Will小心翼翼地挪动着，直到盖在身上的毯子滑了下去。Hannibal全程浑然不觉。

 ** _掉以轻心，_** Will迷迷糊糊地想着。Hannibal本该在自己的呼吸改变时醒来。更不用说之后还有一系列蹑手蹑脚的动作。Will昏昏欲睡的同时思考着这个问题。这感觉就像Hannibal已经被驯服了一样。他不确定自己是否喜欢。

天亮了，Will被一阵窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒。他眨了眨眼睛，寻找声源。发现Hannibal正躺在身下。

“你在哼什么歌?”

“立陶宛民谣【注3】”Hannibal露出了一个浅浅的微笑。

Will顿时醋意大发。他尽可能对过去的事情表现得处变不惊。在这段关系中，他始终保持头脑冷静，只偶尔有些上火。

“我仔细考虑过你说过的话了，”Hannibal率先打破了沉默。

“是么”

“你说得对，”Will继续听着“我们目前的住宿条件达不到标准。”

“好吧，”他轻声附和的同时好奇接下来那人会说些什么。

“试图抓着上一段时间线不放可不怎么健康。”

 ** _废话_** ，Will在心里默念

“所以我们下一步干些什么”Will佯装好奇的开口

他等待着回复，但Hannibal没有立即答话。Will皱着眉，抬起了头。随即意识到，对方根本无法下定决心。Hannibal明白这个道理，但他不能放手。他从来就不擅长顺其自然。

“先起床好么”Will叹了口气

由于两人在同一张床上挤了一夜，现在浑身僵硬，所以他们首先开始了一天的拉伸训练。他的身体依然疲惫不堪。尽管如此，Will自认为比前一天清醒得多。午饭之前，Chiyoh过来带了些吃的。Will把空间留给他们，随后独自一人去树林里散步。

当他回来时，Chiyoh还没走。她正在电脑上忙活些什么,身边站着Hannibal,目光越过她的肩膀看向屏幕。他想知道这是怎么做到的。小屋里没有Wifi。主宅的信号也没能覆盖那么远。也许Chiyoh事先保存了他们所需的信息。

“我去准备午饭，”Will自觉留给他们更多的时间。

他做了一些蔬菜面条，足够三个人吃，这很有先见之明，因为Chiyoh最终决定留下来和他们共进午餐。她已经读完了Komeda夫人的书，还和Will简单讨论了一下情节。出乎意料的是，Hannibal随后提出要读这本书。

“我还以为你已经看过了，”Chiyoh离开后，Will一边洗盘子一边问道。

“这倒没错”Hannibal负责把碗碟擦干。“但那已经过去很久了”

 _ **过去很久，**_ Will在脑海上中回味这句话，提醒自己他们相隔几十年的事实

“你是怎么回到这么久以前的? ”他的神态若有所思。“在过去的某个时刻，你不可能找到我... ...然后再杀了我。”

“我逐渐发现死亡或自杀都会带来同样的结果。”Hannibal的语调漫不经心

Will猝然停下了动作，手还滴着水，转向Hannibal。

“你自杀了？”

这简直匪夷所思。Will的耳边仍然回荡着Hannibal之间信誓旦旦的告诉Francis，自杀是最大的敌人。

“基本上都是我刻意为之，”对方头也不抬地回答。“我的一生中，有很多次与死亡失之交臂。我放弃求生，顺其自然，直到最终找到Mischa。”

这与Will的经历截然不同。自杀只会推动他向前跳跃。当他再次意识到两人的规则千差万别时，感到一阵晕眩。与此同时也对发生在自己身上的事感到手无足措。

“Mischa去世的时候你还很年轻，”Will提出这点，以转移注意力。Hannibal把碗放在膝盖上，在他抬起头来之前又把毛巾叠好。

“是的”他看向Will的眼睛

“你杀了他们么”

“当然”

Hannibal的声音如寒冬般凌冽

“当初只要再等两天我们就能获救。”Hannibal接着说道“有了补给，等待救援简直轻而易举。”

“所以没必要再把他们喂她吃? ”

Will跪了下来，坐在Hannibal轮椅前的地上。准备用那人腿上的毛巾擦手。但当他试图把它拉过来时，Hannibal一把抓住了他的手。

“这似乎不太明智。”

 ** _那也没有阻止你喂给我吃_** ，Will愈发恼怒。

“我的手是湿的，”再开口时吐出的却非指责。Hannibal拿起毛巾，把Will的手擦干。布料十分粗糙。

“我已经安排Chiyoh为我们寻找其他住处了，”Hannibal边说边把毛巾放在一边。

“好吧…”

“她认为我们单独留在日本太过可疑。”

Will不禁地对事情的发展方向感到满意。

"她有什么建议吗，还是你有什么想法? ”他盯着自己的手问道。Will不确定是否应该把它们放在Hannibal的膝盖上。也许会遭到拒绝。他正准备退开，Hannibal抓住了他。

"我想到了南美，因为我和南美了无相关。遗憾的是，最好的医疗基础设施在巴西。”

"遗憾在哪”

"当地主要语言是葡萄牙语，”Hannibal顿了一下。“我对它略知一二，但如果没记错的话，除了英语，你只能说法语和西班牙语。”

"这么说太过抬举，”Will坦言。“Robert和你说话的时候，我只能听懂一小部分。我的西班牙语稍微好点。但是语言都是可以学习的。不要因为我而限制我们的选择，我能搞得定。”

"我们不会永远呆在那里，”Hannibal的话像是经过了再三考虑。“我们住在那儿，接受几个月的治疗，然后重新定居。”

"听起来不错，”Will表示赞同，顺便给对方一个鼓舞人心的微笑。伤口被拉扯的很疼，但他没去理会。

"昨天，”Hannibal也笑着回望。“你告诉我，你对我有所期盼，那你自己又渴望些什么呢? ”

 ** _在你身边醒来_** ，Will想了想，把多余的思绪抛开。这么讲太过矫情。Hannibal的问题更重要。

"找个安静的地方，”他回答的很慢。“可以是近郊，但最好不要在城市里面。”

Hannibal点了点头，Will猜测自己的要求都在那人预料之中。

"我想养只狗，”他坦言。“我想我的狗狗们了。”

"我也一样”Hannibal似笑非笑的开口

"好吧，”Will有些难为情。“我猜我好受多了。”

"我想说，为了拉拢你而入狱几年，会令你更好受些。”

Hannibal的语气充满戏谑，Will哑然失笑。

"别，你可别这么说”

他的脸上挂着笑意，慢慢靠近然后把脑袋枕在对方腿上，胳膊垫在下面。任由Hannibal抚摸他的短发。

"你会让它长长吗? ”

"你觉得呢? ”Will一边问，一边把头靠向对方的手。他觉得自己现在有点像他的狗，渴望接触。“难道我们不应该隐姓埋名，乔装打扮，适当改变样貌吗? ”

"根据我们目前收到的媒体报道，我认为没有必要做出重大改变。”

"Hmm…,” Will仍然享受着抚摸，心不在焉的哼了一声。他迷迷糊糊地想到Alana和她背后的Verger财团。决定不提也罢。

"我们养过猫，”Hannibal猝不及防的开口。Will直到他补充完才反应过来。“Mischa喜欢它们。”

他想起了大量关于猫的素描

"她收养流浪猫?”

"是啊，”Hannibal回答。“在这一点上，她和你非常相似。无法抗拒任何可怜的动物。”

"我从没养过猫，”Will若有所思的说道

"它们非常的随心所欲，属于机会主义者。”

"会把死老鼠留在地毯上?”

"时有发生”

 ** _就像你一样_** ，Will莞尔，不过Hannibal是把尸体留给自己去找。

他们任由沉默来袭，Will纵情于Hannibal的爱抚。过了一会儿，他的背开始发疼。只好不情不愿地起身。

"今天剩下的时间你有什么打算? ”Will问道。“Chiyoh或Robert会过来吗? ”

Hannibal摇头

"那么我大概可以接着跟你讲述时间旅行。”

Hannibal歪了歪脑袋

"你想让我也继续么”

Will仔细思索了片刻

"老实说，我还没准备好听你的故事”

他依然很窝火，Hannibal表示了然。

他们随便收拾一下，随后像往常一样躺在床上。Will在尽可能靠近的冲动和保持距离的需求之间挣扎。他抑制住自身的嫉妒和愤怒，但这类情绪仍在内心深处酝酿。最后他把腿搭在了Hannibal的腿上。

"我醒来的时候，正对着Abigail的耳朵干呕... ... 另外还有三片阿司匹林，”Will开始讲述。“我把所有事情都安排妥当。找人照顾我的狗，销毁了你栽赃的证据，然后去了最近的医院。”

"你乐在其中么”Hannibal打趣的问道

"什么”

"阻挠我的计划”

"Hmm…我病的很重，老实说，什么也享受不到，”Will实话实说。“不过现在想来，好吧，我承认你是对的。那个你一定满腹狐疑。”

“是啊，我相信我会是一头雾水。”

Will忍俊不禁。当讲到通过曝光Abigail充当了一回Hannibal的角色时，他的满足感循序渐增。他停了一会儿，笑容逐渐消失，随后解释他曾抱有对方能够认出自己的一丝希望。

"我没想这么多，”Hannibal叹了口气。

Will自嘲的扬了扬嘴角

"因为我从没获得过认可，”Hannibal浅笑着补充。

"好吧，”Will长舒了口气。“我承认你的扑克脸很棒。但是，你不能否认…内心其实想知道如果我们在过去摊牌，你能把我逼到什么地步。”

Hannibal的笑意加深，他或许正在考虑一个没有任何人怀疑他们的未来。充满无限可能。尤其是现在，未来就在他们面前。Will继续讲述他的故事。Hannibal直到对方解释有关自己穿越结论之前都没有企图出声打断。

"听起来像是你在扮演我们穿越时空的幕后推手。”

"Hmm…”,Will哼了一声。“感觉更像有人想让我……”

他看向Hannibal，发现对方正目不转睛的看着他。

"明白一些事情”。

"明白什么”

"不管发生什么，我都愿对你不离不弃。”

Will把头偏向一边。当他想到Hannibal为了Mischa离他而去时，胃里似是有团火在燃烧。他的一部分心思与对方共情，不由自主开始换位思考。但同时又渴望因为那人背信弃义而把他打成肉饼。

“你在生气。”

“当然”Will不置可否。他的手逐渐合拢成拳。

Will庆幸对方蓦然无声。因为他想不到有什么话可以平息他此刻的愤怒。Hannibal的手滑上他的脚踝。使怒气有所减弱。他的脸不知不觉放松了下来，疼痛也有所缓解。

“我在医院里死去。”他过了好一会儿才再次开口。“高烧不退、诊疗无效。我对第一次接受医治的情况知之甚少。最后的记忆是被放进了一个满是冰块的浴缸里。”

Will再次沉默了下来。Hannibal抚摸着他的腿。从小腿一路向下直至脚掌，然后开始不轻不重的按摩。这感觉很好。如果天气暖和点儿，Will可能会脱下袜子。增加接触面。他闭上眼，任由身体跌向床铺。

“之后我在牢房里醒来，有些不知所措。”他接着讲述。感觉自己在Hannibal的爱抚下越发惬意，无意识发出了舒服的呻吟。

“你的监狱。”Hannibal等了好一会儿才暗示他继续。但没有停下手上的动作。

“我的监狱。”Will又重复了一遍。“那是我无罪释放的日子，但最初我毫无头绪。所以当得知可以离开时，我着实松了口气。我走的时候警告了Chilton，同时故意避开了Jack。但是劳而无功，因为他还是跟着我去了狼陷。我和Jack讨价还价，不知道该如何是好。不过Frederick帮我做出了决定。即便我有言在先，他还是落入了你的圈套。像第一次一样。出现在了我的家门口。”

“意料之中。”Will从他的语调中听出了明显的戏谑。

“然后我杀了他。”Hannibal动作一顿。Will听闻对方小声的抽气。于是半睁开眼，发现那人正聚精会神的盯着他看。

“这让你性奋了吗？”Will直截了当的开口。

“这-让你-性奋-了吗？”Hannibal重复了一遍。目光逡巡过对方正仰躺着的身体。

“你不能借机取笑我”Will边说边把腿张开了些。“在一连串的穿越经历后，我逐渐意识到你、杀戮和性、对我而言有点儿交织在一起了。”

“显而易见。”Hannibal喃喃自语，用手来回拂过他的小腿和膝盖。

Will阖上眼，脑袋再次倒向床铺。他此时饶有性致。遗憾的是，心有余而力不足。

“我们的硬件还有点儿问题，不是吗？”【注4】他的声线有些颤抖，再次睁开了眼。

“是的。”Hannibal抿了抿嘴。

“你能…?”Will突然停下，不知道该如何委婉的表达。

“现在还不太可能勃起。”Hannibal直言不讳。“不过光是看着你的反应。足以让我性致盎然。”

 ** _对不起_** 。Wil在心里默念。但没有大声说出来。自知为坠崖而道歉的时刻已经一去不复返。

“另外这张床也很糟糕。”他笑盈盈的望向Hannibal。

“确实如此。”他赞成Will的观点。“我们搬家后会有一张舒服的大床。”

很好。Wil这么想着同时再次闭上了眼。“还有浴缸。”

“Will？”。Hannibal的语调充满了好奇。Will眨了眨眼将目光转向他。

“嗯哼？”

“在你第一次穿越并向我示好期间，当我为你花钱时，你乐在其中吗？”

Will清楚的记得那套衣服，脸颊泛起了红晕。他的第一反应是予以否认。但在穿越、谋杀和食人面前，对此感到尴尬难免有些愚蠢。

“那让我性致勃勃。”他坦言。然后直直的望向Hannibal，观察对方的反应。那人此刻的注意力完全集中在Wil身上。环在他脚踝上的力道明显重了几分。“我感觉颜面尽失、娇生惯养、但又心安理得。”

“到这儿来。”

Hannibal稍微调整了他的姿势，慢慢的。Will坐了起来向对方靠拢。他的腿搭在了Hannibal的腿上，胳膊放在那人的肩膀上。两人的脸离得很近。且都满面春风。有那么一小会儿，Will想起了他们手上沾满了多少鲜血，为此刻的快乐感到内疚。但又很快把这种感觉抛之脑后。

“你会让我娇惯你吗？”

“如果这能取悦到你的话，那么当然，但是我要保留必要时候行使否决权的权利。”

Hannibal点了点头。Will看见对方的目光在自己唇上一闪，随之低头索吻。然后局面变得一发不可收拾。他的胳膊环过对方的肩膀。以维持身体平衡，避免在亲吻中迷失自我。他们都没有移动手臂。或是进行相互探索。但Will还是不可遏制的性奋不已。Hannibal离的如此之近。光是品尝摄入那人的味道，就已让他心满意足。

“操”他呻吟着迅速从亲吻中抽身。“抱歉。”

“为什么抱歉？”Hannibal边问边把手放在了Will的裆部，轻轻挤压。

“你说过我可以娇惯你的”他提醒对方，“现在可以吗？”

Oh。Will随即明白了过来，Hannibal是想让他释放出来。

“当然，”他的呻吟又加重了几分。“Please。”

Hannibal没有丝毫犹豫，当机立断解开了Will的裤子。他的手划入Will的短裤。掏出半勃的阴茎。他的指腹有点粗糙。Will不假思索的将其升至唇边。舔了舔润湿。当他做完这些，余光瞥见Hannibal正愣愣的看着他的嘴，瞳孔涣散。

“来吧”Will粗声喘气。【注5】

Hannibal再次吻上他。尽管放在Will分身上的手很好的转移了注意，但是触感依旧不佳。好在Wil的唾液使其足够润滑，确保能激起情欲而非疼痛。他将呻吟推入对方的喉咙。紧紧抓着Hannibal的头发。他想随着那人的动作起伏绵延，想让身体移船就岸。但是此刻Will的坐姿。裤子半褪，令他举步维艰。Hannibal完全凌驾了Will的欲望。彻底掌握着节奏。

“再快点儿。”Will从Hannibal的口中挣扎出来，浅声低吟。“Please。”

他咕哝个不停，乞求释放。Hannibal答应如他所愿。那人的速率不再有条不紊，Will抵着他压下一连串的娇喘。当极乐时刻最终来临，那几乎算是痛苦的。Hannibal在高潮的余韵中继续拨弄，助他缓解，直到Will将手推开。

“谢谢”Will气息不稳，他想干脆拉过Hannibal倒头大睡。但自知这无疑是天方夜谭。他挣扎着起身，小心不要把太多压力附加在对方的腿上。他缩了一下，拉上裤子。然后看向那人的毛衣。上面有他留下的痕迹。Will的视线飘过对方的双腿之间，那里没有任何勃起的痕迹。当他回过神时，Hannibal正满脸戏谑的看着他。

“我去给你拿件新衬衫。”Will语无伦次的开口。

“如果那样，我会万分感激。”Hannibal笑容不减。

Wil皱着眉，给那人拿了换洗的T恤和衬衫。拾掇完后径直走向浴室开始简单清理。他在思考自己是否也该向对方提供些消遣？性不仅是勃起和高潮。他有意进行深入了解。但是没有网络使他一筹莫展。意识到两人当今的处境，他内心的愤怒再次被点燃。Will不喜欢窝火。目前有两条路可供选择。第一条是在他们离开之前尽力压制，寄希望于怒气自生自灭。另一条则是直接闯进主宅屠光Hannibal的家人。Will理智尚存，因此不会选择后者。

他转而将注意力转到其他事上。

“我最好还是自己动手。”他在浴室冲Hannibal大声喊道。“虽然清洗工作一贯是由Chiyoh负责。但我们不会情愿让她面对这些的。”

“明智的选择。”Hannibal也相应提高了音量，以便他听清。

 ** _家庭主夫_** （domestic）。Will脑海里这个词语一闪而过。他顺势将衣物放进水槽，任其浸泡。

在这之后他们晃晃悠悠的打发时间。Will回到床上将脑袋枕上了Hannibal的大腿。他希望对方能心领神会替自己顺毛，事实也没让他失望。

再后来，Robert来访。他看起来犹豫不决，还有些伤心。视线不停地在Hannibal和Will之间来回切换。他想知道Hannibal对他说了些什么？又是如何解释自己的胡言乱语。Will假装沉浸在书里。其余的两人则用英法混合的语言谈论艺术。Hannibal理应想念这些，就像Will对他的狗狗恋恋不忘。或许这样才公平。他们两个都需要为这段关系做出妥协。

Wil主动加入了Hannibal随之开始的日常锻炼。当他不必帮忙时，便自个儿进行拉伸。几轮下来，他有些疲累，Hannibal的动作也慢了下来。他们毫无疑问都在好转。Will脸上的伤口依然很疼，但也有所改善。他说话中途不再需要休息过长时间。

第二天，Will吃过早饭便独自去树林里散步。他希望Hannibal能与他同行。户外的时光总是转瞬即逝。当他回来时，Chiyoh已经到了。正和Hannibal在电脑上忙活些什么。

Will脱下夹克，越过Hannibal的肩膀看向屏幕。没什么值得兴奋的，只是一张南美地图。浏览器下打开的标签更多。Will从未计划过这些，所以选择安静的聆听其余两人的讨论。他有种预感，以后还得故伎重施。他们最终把目的地选在巴西，那里能够提供最好的医疗支持，地域也辽阔到足以让人迷失其中。

“我会处理好预定和准备工作。”Chiyoh走之前留下了这句话给他们。

“感谢你的帮助。”Handball低声道谢，但是没说告别。

他们早早吃过了午餐。当Hannibal建议Will继续前一天的讲述时，他觉得自己难以胜任，于是翻起了Hannibal的速写。他在那本包含自己图画的册子里找到了些许安慰。期盼从中汲取力量，来减少妒忌。避免撕下另一本中记录着Mischa和他家人的每一页生活碎片。Will不喜欢这样。随即放下了素描，转身投入先前读过的那本书里。鉴于最初的内容已经忘得一干二净，他只好重头开始。

“你感觉好点儿了吗？”那天晚些时候，当他们在准备晚餐时Hannibal问他。对方理所当然察觉到了Will内心在天人交战。

“我试图不要生气。”Will实话实说。“但这很难。”

“为什么？”

 ** _为什么？_** Will在脑海里重复了一遍，眨了眨眼。

“我为什么生气？”

“为什么不生气很难”Hannibal边切萝卜边问道。。

“我感觉….不公平。”他说得很慢。“你身不由己经历了时间旅行，我虽对你期间做出的选择心生不爽，但可以换位思考，因此产生想要杀死你家人的冲动。就显得有些小题大做。”

“是吗？”

“当然”

“你还是在用寻常的规则来评判自身。”Hannibal不咸不淡地指出。

“别告诉我，你想让我杀了你的家人。”Will有些恼怒。

“我并非此意。而是十分欣赏这种冲动。就像我欣赏你在第一次穿越时杀死Bedelia一样。那个Hannibal不解风情，但我对你的占有欲情有独钟。”

Will重重的叹了口气。

“你让Francis来杀我家人时可不怎么动人心弦。”

“现在还是吗？”

Will停下了手上的动作，望着虚无中的一点。他不想让Hannibal染指家人，不是因为打算据为己有。而是想确保他们的安全。希望他们尽可能的对自己和Hannibal避而远之。

“你不会再这么做了。”Will自我解嘲。“他们不再那么重要，我为了你将他们置之不顾。”

“那么现在轮到我为你抛家舍业。”

 ** _是的_** 。Will心满意足的笑了笑。如果从Hannibal的角度看待自己，那他无疑平淡如常。但如果从那人的角度看待世界，可不怎么尽善尽美。或许只有在这类事上，这种方法才行之有效。他既然打算和Hannibal在一起，那就应该允许自己拥有嗜血的冲动。

“但我必须改造你。”

“改造我。”Hannibal有些好奇。“就像我把你打造成为与我形影不离？”

 ** _一语中的_** 。Will想着，无奈的叹了口气。

“好吧。”他从繁杂的思绪中抽身。“我明白你的意思了，也完全赞成，但我还需要点儿时间，让它们顺其自然吧。”

Hannibal点了点头。随之他们继续准备晚饭。餐后，Will主动打破了沉默。“要我告诉你在我杀了Frederick后发生了什么吗？”

“愿听其详。”Hannibal的嘴角弯成一个小小的微笑。Will抑制住翻白眼的冲动。如果谋杀可以算做一种简单消遣。那么Hannibal真是极易被取悦。

“在那之后我有些失控，于是直接在谷仓里肢解了他。”他开始讲述。“我把各个部分扔进了冰箱。然后带着狗去了悬崖边的房子，我很惊讶Abigail竟然不在那里。”

“她那时在巴尔的摩。”Hannibal想了好一会儿才回答道。他皱着眉，语气充满了不确定。或许搜索相关信息需要下一番功夫。毕竟对他而言相隔了很长一段时间，所以可以理解。

Will点了点头。“我或多或少猜到了。”

他没有大谈特谈那些与狗单独相伴的日子。而是直接跳到了Hannibal到来的时刻。他回忆起将一切跟那人和盘托出，以及从中体会到的情感宣泄。仅仅是将杂乱无章的思绪转嫁给别人，Hannibal身上，就令他如蒙大赦。与现在不同，过去Will无所顾忌。而如今，告诉Hannibal自身遭遇的过程如同缓慢而痛苦的抽丝剥茧，没有任何回旋的余地。因为对方必须了解他都经历过什么。

“我赞成他的观点。”Hannibal和那人的结论都是狗狗们并没有真的被开枪射杀。Will随之叹了口气。

“好吧。我也赞成这点。我当时就意识到了。但在此之前，发生了太多其他事情。我实在没时间搞清楚来龙去脉。”

他犹豫了一会儿，接着再次谈到了先前提到过的想法。即他们所经历过的时间线都真实存在，即便是在两人离开之后。当讲到另一个Hannibal所做出的牺牲时，Will的声音有些哽咽。他把头扭向Hannibal，发现那人的眼神变得惝恍迷离。

“这一举动对我而言有些非同寻常。”察觉到Will的目光，Hannibal迅速解释道。“我想知道，他用的是什么药？”

“药效很快。”

“换句话说，避免了对你身体的过多损害。”

Will皱了皱眉，看向Hannibal的脸。他无意间发觉，对方此刻的表情与另一个Hannibal暗示狗狗没有被射杀时如出一辙。

“你想到了什么？”

“在那种情况下，等你与世长辞后再妙手回春，简直易如反掌。”

Will一脸震惊的望着他，随后绽放出了灿烂的笑容。他几乎忘了这一动作所牵扯的痛苦。

“Oh，那真是…太好了”

那个世界的Hannibal不会失去他的Will。好吧。虽然Will可能会以为自己被绑架了，同时想方设法的杀死Hannibal。不过那也比Hannibal从此独自一人要好得多。

“你看起来很开心。”Hannibal似笑非笑地指出。Wil点了点头，然后走向床铺，顺势坐在了他旁边。

“我所留下的各个时间线里。所有Will和Hannibal们都失去了彼此。这一想法搅的我心烦意乱。如今得知至少还有一个世界没有被破坏，无疑令人心生愉悦。”

Will看得出对方并没有感同身受。

“没关系。”他很快反应过来，然后快速补充“我知道你先前没有考虑过这点。”

“其他的Will和Hannibal们...都与我无关。”

“其他的Mischa们则恰恰相反。”Will依然对此颇有微词，内心深处的愤怒也在层层酝酿。不过一切皆在他掌握之中。如今Hannibal又属于他了，Will不会给对方机会退步抽身。更何况他对那人的了解也在与日俱增。

“当然”Hannibal直言不讳。“她与我血脉相连。”

好吧

Will笑了笑，手指抚过Hannibal的腿

他们后来没再说话。Will静静的坐在那里，思绪飘向悬崖边的Hannibal和他的Will。他由衷的希望那个自己已经起死回生。

在某个时刻他惊讶的发现Hannibal陷入了沉睡，看着他脸上挂着轻松自在的微笑。他不由忆起了最初这人在医院里睡在Abigail床边的情景。多少有些脆弱不堪。

而这种脆弱令人难以心安。如果他们必须以任何方式进行战斗，不能行走就是一大障碍。Hannibal似乎不为其扰。Will则显得忧心忡忡，因为他未曾与人大动过干戈，更何况他的肩膀还没好。过去几年，它算得上命运多舛，从警察时期的刀伤，然后是Jack和Chiyoh的枪击，再到如今又新添了一道刀伤。

这些想法另Will径直起身开始了拉伸训练。这总好过一个人胡思乱想。肌肉和肌腱随着他的每个动作逐步变暖。情况比几个星期前大有好转。他每天都在进步。时间会证明一切。Will的面颊也在愈合。他仍需不时的停下来放松肌肉，但越发游刃有余。

在一轮练习中途的转身过程中，Will发觉Hannibal已经醒来，正在作画。从对方一会儿看着自己一会儿又埋头纸上的动作，推测那人可能是在画他。Will笑了笑，顺势做了几个伸展姿势，表现自己。这感觉有点傻，但在最终停下前，他还是故意等了几分钟。

Will坐在床上读了会儿书，Hannibal画着画。在这之后他们准备晚餐，上床睡觉。没有事先讨论，Will直接跟到了对方床上，两人在有限的空间里把各自安排的恰如其分。

不过到了早上Will就开始后悔这一决定了，他醒来的时候脖子异常僵硬，肩膀每动一下都疼的刻骨铭心。Hannibal看起来也深有同感，但他的拉伸卓有成效。于是Will也试着做了做，但肩膀不幸的被锁住了，进而苦不堪言。Hannibal随即帮他按摩，在此期间，Will都坐在那张矮床上，任人宰割，至少他自我感觉是这样，因为所谓的按摩不该如此痛苦。

话虽这么说，当Hannibal结束时，Will真的感觉好多了。他的肩膀又热又软。全程只需耷拉着脑袋，享受那人的服务。他不想劳力费心。当发觉对方的手正抚过自己的头发时，Will猜测这是在试探长度。

“你应该多睡会儿，”Hannibal小声说道。Will自知状态不佳于是欣然允诺。打个盹倒也无伤大雅。他走向Hannibal的床，盖上散发着Hannibal气味的毯子，听着Hannibal在厨房里忙活的声音，不知不觉进入梦乡。

Will醒来时感觉饥肠辘辘。依据太阳照射的角度，他推测时间临近中午。

“我睡了一早上? ”

“是的，”Hannibal坐在他腿边坦言。“你看起来需要休息。在有限的空间里共枕而眠，对我们的伤病有害无益。

Will眨了眨眼睛，望向那人。他想据理力争，但是饥饿和额外的睡眠使他此刻有些头昏眼花。

“我饿了，”他说完看着Hannibal径直走向了厨房。

Will心里暗自窃笑，当然，一个喂饱他的机会可不能随便浪费。

他考虑是否该下床帮对方一把，但是被窝实在太过温暖，让人斗志全无。只有当Hannibal带着汤和吐司回来的时候，Will才支起身子。他吃的不紧不慢，胳膊和肩膀感觉有所起色。

“Chiyoh已经着手安排了，”Hannibal边吃边告诉他道。

“为我们的旅行?”

“是的”

Will点点头，又往嘴里舀了一勺汤。

“她认为，我们恐怕不得不在她回来后立刻启程，”Hannibal说这话时始终看着窗外。

 ** _争分夺秒_** ，Will这么想着，同时看向对方的脸。

“你介意这么快就离开么? ”他咬了一口然后问道。

“一部分的我希望抓住过去，而另一部分则希望把过去抛在脑后，专注于未来。”

多么有人情味啊。Will忍俊不禁。当然，Hannibal一直都是人，但很容易忘记这一点，尤其是当他在牢房里把Will的生活搅得天翻地覆的时候。

“你想继续听我的故事吗? ”Will决心换一个话题。

Hannibal终于把目光从窗口移开，转向他随之点了点头。

“我很乐意，”他笑了笑，“不过我叔叔很快就会来看我们。”

Will耸了耸肩，庆幸这一次肩膀没那么疼了。

“那就晚上吧。”

Hannibal颔首表示同意。

Robert来的时候，Will收拾完了厨房，两人正在看书。Hannibal和他对话的大部分时间用的都是法语，Will也在努力理解。他们谈论的话题是对方带来的一本艺术书，彼此看起来都很乐在其中。

“与Robert讨论艺术比讨论其他要紧事要容易些么? ”那人走后，Will问道。

“我叔叔永远不会接受我的全部，”Hannibal回答说。“给他一个安全的谈话基础总好过触及那些让他痛苦的话题。”

Will哼了一声

“你在扮演好人吗? ”

“在某种程度上，是的。”

“但是他来了，”Will聚精会神的看着Hannibal。“当你需要帮助时，他伸出了援手。”

“看到他我也很惊讶，”Hannibal实话实说，眼睛飘向窗外。“我们分别时并不怎么友好。”

然而Hannibal却试图让自己的生活远离对方和紫夫人以保护他们。Will可没有得到相同的待遇。他有意深入这个话题，问问是什么导致他们分开。不过，现在似乎不是一个合适的时机。他只能以后想办法提起。

“我们去做点吃的吧，”Will说着从床上起身。他们共同来到厨房，一起准备食材的过程既熟悉又令人安心。

“我在你杀死Abigail的那天醒来，”Will在他们切完所有东西，对方启动了电饭锅后说道。Hannibal愣了一瞬，如果Will事先没有料到，他可能会错过那人的反应。他意识到自己喜欢用Hannibal的经历戳他一下。看着对方因此心神不宁，简直大快人心。

他把这次穿越的经历尽可能简化，但没有试图掩饰绝望的情绪。Will提到，他想测试一下当服用了过多阿司匹林帮助对方杀死自己后，规则能被延伸到什么程度。他没有问Hannibal是否认为那人已经杀死了Abigail。 这是个悬而未决的问题。 他永远不会知道答案。

“那很痛苦，”当两人带着饭菜走进大厅时，Will补充了一句。“但是死得其所。我再回过神是从麝鼠农场回家之后，你坐在我床边的扶手椅上，谈论着茶杯和时间。 我和你还有 Chiyoh 私奔了。”

很容易想到接下来发生了什么。他们呆在悬崖边的房子里，Will试图自欺欺人。当他向Hannibal倾诉这一切时，Will不知道是否该为自己明晃晃的欲望而感到尴尬。但他最终决定不这么做。Hannibal曾经入狱，所以自己无法忘怀。他们的渴望程度是一样的。

当谈到最终的背叛时，他语无伦次的告诉对方其他时间线上的Hannibal是如何预料到自己的辜负和他之后的死亡。他几乎以为Hannibal会因此对他评头论足，但那人的脸上却纹思不露。Will提醒自己，Hannibal可是为了找到他的妹妹杀了自己很多次。

“接下来一次我死在与Francis的斗争中，”他的语气带了几分怨怼。“然后就是我们的坠崖时刻。”

“于是我们又在一起了，”Hannibal补充道。

Will深深地吸了一口气，点了点头。在将一切全盘托出后，他现在感觉如释重负。

“你有什么疑问么”

“你呢? ”Hannibal把问题抛了回去，“你没有要求我继续阐述。”

Will再次深吸了一口气。

“我依然很生气，”他坦言。“但我觉得现在生你的气对我没什么好处。”

“Hmm,” Hannibal把目光从Will身上移开。“我看出了我们在时间跳跃期间行动上的差异。我理解你的愤怒。你清楚地知道我就是那个你最终想要的结果，所以不接受…任何滥竽充数。相反，我选择了对你视而不见。

 ** _火上浇油，_** Will这么想着，起身把盘子拿到厨房去清理。在他身后，Hannibal继续侃侃而谈。

“我确实有时调查过你，”他的神色若有所思。“可是我从来不敢见你。这个想法令人神往。我非常努力的... ... 不要暴露本性。”

Will不想表现得善解人意，但是共情使他被迫设身处地。

“你不想拉她下水，”他喃喃自语，“但你可以假装和他... ... ”

“不，”Hannibal立即出声打断。“这点像你一样，我不能接受以次充好。但是把你的黑暗面挖出来，则会让我为妹妹创造的世界土崩瓦解。”

Will皱着眉头看向Hannibal。

“那你快乐吗?”他像以前一样问道。

“我感到心满意足,” Hannibal也像以前一样回复。

Will让“心满意足”这个词划入脑海。

“在其他时间线上，我也可以获得满足，但我不确定自己是否真的感到快乐。“有些东西，” ** _比如Hannibal_** ，Will想到，“早已物是人非。”【注6】

Will那天晚上没有睡好。他躺在自己的床上，想念Hannibal在身边的感觉。他有几次从梦中醒来，梦到了其他时间线上的Hannibal。他渴望爬回对面床上，但是鉴于昨晚的教训和今早的痛苦体验，最终只好作罢。

第二天，Will在Hannibal之后醒来，听到那人在厨房里忙活的声音。他们明天可能就要启程，Robert在白天会希望和Hannibal多呆一会儿的。

Will随即起床，洗漱，穿衣。Hannibal给他准备了煎蛋卷和咖啡。两人稍微谈了一下搬家的有关事宜。Chiyoh会与他们同行，至少一开始是这样。Will想问对方是否会想念家人，即使他们谈论过这个问题。他还想再问一遍，并对此感到忧心忡忡。但他最终推开了这个念头，径直去收拾行李。

“我们之后还得买点东西，”Hannibal看着Will状似不经意的指出。

Will听完有些恼怒

“你得记住，我们必须保持低调，”他突然想起了那套西装。Hannibal没有出声反驳。

“但是你可以买一些想看我穿的衣服，”他接着补充道。“只要宽严得体就行。”

Will看着Hannibal，喜笑颜开。他同时可以从对方试图上扬的嘴角判断，那人也一样喜欢这个主意。

“我的荣幸，”Hannibal最后一本正经的开口。

如果是第一次穿越时遇到的Hannibal，那人会对此微笑，也会有所回应。Will扭头投身于两人的行李，他将它们叠好后放进袋子里。这就像Hannibal已经忘记了他的某些社交技巧。反应多少令人乏味。Will猜想对方是不是抑郁了。他思索了一会儿该如何向Hannibal开口询问。也许对方会给自己一个诚实的回答，也许不会。这个时候最好不要操之过急。也许当他们离开这里，那人就会慢慢改善，Hannibal可以纵情享受纸醉金迷。

Will一点也不惊讶，Robert那天来得很早。他给两人留足了空间，于是出去散步。幸运的是，天气还不错。碧空如洗，风和日丽。树林对他来说已经算是熟门熟路，他喜欢Chiyoh指给他的路线。散步途中Will依然会想念他的狗。没有它们在身边多少有些奇怪。

他最终原路返回时，发现Robert正在花园边等他。那人坐在一块岩石上。当他快要靠近时，Will放慢了脚步。对方一定等他很久了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 原文"It is the elephant in the room"是个英国谚语，直译是“房间里的大象”，形容明明存在的问题，却被人刻意的回避及无视的情形。就好比在房间里面的大象，大家明明看到，却都忍住不去谈论。可能是处于善意的帮助他人，也有可能是谋求自保。
> 
> 2\. 原文“Countries to bypass”直译过来就是“绕开各个国家”，我个人理解是拐外抹角的说话，俗称逢山开道、遇水搭桥。
> 
> 3\. A Lithuanian song既可能无特指代表立陶宛传统民谣，也可能是指Fryderyk Franciszek Chopin, 19 Melodies, Op. 74 (Post.)里No.16这段独唱曲目，作者Abdel Rahman El Bacha & Ewa Podles。文中不确定具体哪个，个人推测前一个概率更大因此翻译用的前者。
> 
> 4.原文Our logistics are wrong,，logistics直译是后勤、物流、组织工作。个人猜测微微这里是想表达他们身体没康复所以不能勃起。
> 
> 5.原文这里还有半句“make me forget myself”意为“让我爽上天”，有点色气实在不会文雅的表达请见谅。
> 
> 6.原文Something,” Hannibal, Will thought, “was always missing.”都知道miss既有错过还有失去的意思，不管怎么翻译都好虐


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will发现Robert正在等他

“Robert，”Will停下跟他打了声招呼

对方抬起头，笑的有些局促。其表现出的与Hannibal的相似之处让Will的心晃了一下。这种温柔的感觉瞬间抚平了他始终耿耿于怀的与Hannibal家人在此地共处的愤怒。Robert看起来有些无所适从，随后一言不发地把目光转向别处。Will静静地等着，猜想那人有话要说。

“这算是私房话么？”【注1】当Robert过了一分多钟还没说话时，Will试图打破沉默。

“私房话？”

“Ah,” Will不好意思地低下头解释道。“这是一个美式俗语... ... 如果某人对自己所爱的人不好，就用铲子打他。”

Robert点点头，但似乎有些心不在焉。

“我实在没把握用铲子打倒你或者Hannibal。”

Will不可遏制的笑出了声

“我过去以为你或许被他连累，是一个受害者，”Robert说完，Will的笑容消失了。

“为什么这么说”Will问道。Robert把目光从花园转向了远处的树林

“当Hannibal入狱时，我和妻子都不对此感到惊讶，”他开始讲述。“我看了新闻，之后又看了粉丝网站。尽管很多人认为你也有罪，但是我…我了解Hannibal，我觉得你是被殃及的无辜。”

Robert叹了口气，之后才抬头看向Will。

“但事实并非如此，不是么? ” Will还没来得及回答，他接着说道。“你们两个离开只是因为你们想离开，而不是因为Hannibal逼你们这么做。”

“我猜可以这么说，”Will耸耸肩。Hannibal想走，只不过是自己的心愿促使他做出了这一决定。

“那你... ... ”Robert停了下来，嘴巴紧紧地抿在一起，力道大的使唇上颜色尽失。他舔了舔唇瓣，随后开口: “你会阻止他杀人吗? ”

Will一脸茫然。

阻止他杀人？

说“Yes”似乎轻而易举，但事实并非如此。 意识到这点后，Will有些头晕。他甚至没有思考过这个问题。但是Robert想了，因为对方并没有... 被Hannibal改变。

“我... 觉得我做不到。”

Robert皱起眉头，看起来很失望。Will当然明白原因。即使从他自己的角度，这话听起来也很单薄。

“这可不算答案，”

没错，Will默默想道。这不是答案。但他同样不确定自己是否有答案。他把目光从Robert和对方的失望之情上移开，试图找回以前那种愤怒的感觉，然而只找到了愧疚的记忆。

“我不打算... ... 或者说是不认为我们会像Hannibal在巴尔的摩那样行事，”他最终说道。

Will还想再补充点什么。想保证他们不会杀人，但自知这无疑是天方夜谭。他尝到了甜头，如今像Hannibal一样消极被动，Will无法想象对方会永远这样下去。另一方面，在那人和Mischa一起生活的漫长岁月里，他已经斗争了几十年。认清这一点后，Will关于Hannibal坠崖后行为的部分问题也就迎刃而解。Hannibal为了Mischa压抑自我。即使她再次离开，他仍然矢志不渝。而Will不喜欢这样，因为这不是真正的他。

“我希望他快乐，”Will回头看向Robert。他的愤怒又回来了，但感觉平和了不少。他提醒自己并不是Robert让Hannibal保持现在的状态。从始至终都是Hannibal作茧自缚。

如果杀戮能让Hannibal快乐，那么Will能做到全然不顾。他认为八九不离十，但没有告诉Robert。他不想给对方任何理由背叛他们。Will喜欢这个人，但并不表示完全信任。他不是一个杀手，无论那人多么想保护Hannibal，他的道德水准都远高于两人。

“我们确实谈过，等康复以后，要在偏远的地方买一栋房子。”Will决定先把事端平息下来，给Robert足够的希望，让他怀有没有受害者的憧憬，以防那人在他们离开前过河拆桥。“养一两条狗。”

当Will讲述时，Robert确实看起来满怀希望，却避开了四目相对。

“但我不能保证我们不会杀人。他... 或者说我们在外树敌。如果这意味着保护我，他会付诸行动。” 这不是一个很有趣的想法吗，让Hannibal东山再起？ Will暂时将它搁置一边。“我也会为了保护他而杀人。”

Robert点点头，肩膀垂了下来。

“你还会不惊动当局就放我们走吗? ”他直截了当地开口。

Robert突然抬起头，注意力集中在Will身上。

“我不... 我不能... ”

“你应该这么做，”Will决定探探口风“他是个怪物，我也一样。”

Robert的目光变得无可奈何起来。他看上去非常悲伤，然后举起双手向Will比划。

“他出生时只是个小不点儿。安静而专注。从我第一次把他抱在怀里，就对他喜爱有加。然后我离开了他，辜负了他，还有Mischa，Filip和Roze，”他不由自主垂下了双手和眼帘，“我离开后他们都死了。只有Hannibal活了下来，但他已经支离破碎，而我甚至无法修复好他。”

没什么需要修复的，Will心里想着但没出声。也许他根本没被打碎; Mischa的死只是对一直潜藏的东西锦上添花。

“我治不好他，但可以帮他获得自由，”Robert艰难的开口。Will为对方此刻表现出的愧疚感不知所措。

“不管他... ... 或者我们离开后做了什么，你都不必负责，”

“是吗? ”

“当然，”Will撒谎了，“你是在帮助你的侄子，当初抱着的那个男孩。”

他们默默呆了一会儿。Will不确定自己是否应该再补充些什么，好让Robert对他们的离开感到安心。他在这方面可不如Hannibal老道。但他觉得这就够了，只有当对方起身表示要回屋时，Will才点了点头。两人结伴走了一小段路。他的视线不停地扫过地上的石头，但没有试图拾起，或者像潜意识里暗示的那样为了自保而采取行动。相反，他们在村舍门口停了下来，目送着Robert走向安全的住所。

当Will进门的时候，Chiyoh正在帮Hannibal做练习。他们互相点头致意。接着Will迅速把视线移开。他担心看的太久，对方会注意到他脸上的腾腾杀意。趁两人忙活时，Will把自己埋在了Hannibal床上的一本书后。他的思绪一直围着Hannibal打转，思考如何将对方从层层阻碍中脱离。他有点想像他们第一次见面时Hannibal做过的那样以彼之道还施彼身。

随后的一切即将按照Chiyoh的安排进行。正如Hannibal所预料的那样，他们第二天启程。由于不想在美国中转，因此路线颇为复杂。Hannibal想要避免长途跋涉。那么全程将花费五天多的时间，而Will讨厌时差反应。

“你在想些什么?”Chiyoh走后Hannibal问道。Will回到床上，意识又重新回归在画地为牢了一个世纪的前提下，如何操纵对方杀人。

“如何操纵你，”Will回答的若无其事，却瞬间吸引了Hannibal的全部注意力。

“做什么? ”他饶有兴致的问道，Will露出了大大的微笑，不幸拉扯到了脸颊上的伤疤。

“你确定想知道吗? ”

Hannibal向他靠了过来。

“你不打算告诉我? ”Will没有立即回复，慢慢眨了眨眼，又舔了舔唇瓣。

“我认为你暂时被蒙在鼓里会平添乐趣，你觉得呢? ”

“是个游戏?”Hannibal越发好奇。

“一项挑战，”Will纠正完把书收了起来，“你能帮我做些伸展运动吗? ”

“当然，”Hannibal考虑了一会儿如是说道。

他们在小屋里平静地度过了最后一个夜晚。黄昏之后，Will在Hannibal的床上睡着了。当他早晨再醒来时，发现对方正躺在折叠床上，他不由想起那人的背，感到一阵恶寒。

“你真该把我叫醒的，白痴，”他无奈的笑了笑，同时蹑手蹑脚地起床。

Hannibal醒来后，Will不得不帮他起身，再把对方拉到淋浴下面，任由热水冲刷过两人的肌肤，直到水箱被一扫而空。

“好点了吗?”他边替Hannibal擦身子边问道。

“当然”

他们即将出发前，Will小心留意着Hannibal的状况。过了一会儿，他从行李里取出一种强效止痛药，配着一杯水递给了他。

“我们还有很长的路要走，”Will催促对方，Hannibal叹了口气，然后依言吞下了药片。

Hannibal精神恍惚的倚在轮椅上，Will只能独自打扫小屋。他把Chiyoh提供的漂白剂用在任何可能留下他们DNA的事物上。接着擦拭了表面，又把所有用过的纺织品放在了一个塑料袋里，最后将电脑摔成碎片。Chiyoh会在载完他们到达目的地后烧光剩下的东西。Will深知一个优秀的法医团队仍然会找到两人来过这里的蛛丝马迹，但并非每个法医团队都足够优秀。他真心希望这间小屋永远不会被搜查。

等到正式出门，Chiyoh和Will先合力把Hannibal抬上了车。由于Will的肩膀承压太大，Chiyoh只好独自去拿他们的行李。

当Will正用他那只完好的胳膊把行李放进后备箱时，Robert从屋里走了出来。趁Hannibal和那人低声说话期间，Will望向主宅的窗户。窗帘后面没有动静，窗户上也没有影子。她是个坚强的女人，想到这里Will笑了笑。

随后令Will惊讶的是，Robert先拥抱了Hannibal，接着在他告别时又拥抱了他

Chiyoh 启动车辆，当他们渐行渐远时，Will透过后视镜看向Hannibal。那人正看着窗外，表情晦暗不明。他的瞳孔有些飘忽，很有可能是止痛药的缘故。

“或许再多睡一会儿?”Will催促他道。

“这会显得小题大做，”Hannibal边说边从镜子与Will对视。

“到机场只有几个小时的车程，”Chiyoh突然插话。

好吧，Will默默想到。他将视线在窗外逗留了一会儿，直到他们来到一条车流密集，景色也缺少诗情画意的干道。半路上，他不由打起了瞌睡。Will隐约听到Chiyoh和Hannibal的谈话，但不明白具体在说些什么。也许是因为他半睡半醒，也许是因为那两人用的是异国语言。 他最终在到达目的地前的半小时醒了过来。

Chiyoh 没有直接把他们送到机场。相反，他们需要避开摄像头。因此她安排两人在离机场两站的火车站下了车。车站有点破旧，Will找不到任何监控设备，正如 Chiyoh 在简报中提过的那样。 他在那两人讲话期间，卸下了他们的行李和轮椅。随后Chiyoh帮助Hannibal坐了上去。尽管Will并不希望与她长期分别，他们毕竟还会在几天后重逢，但对方只在车辆起步前冲他点了点头还是有些出乎意料。有那么一会儿，Will感觉怅然若失。

“我们得赶火车，”Hannibal在他身后提醒。

Will转过身，脱离了失落，瞬间感觉悠然自得。他的脸上也爬上了几抹笑意。

谢天谢地，他们没带太多行李，同时负担Hannibal的轮椅和太多包裹无疑十分恼人。事实上，他们只有两个背包，一个Will背着，另一个放在Hannibal的腿上。

火车上一切正常，Hannibal通过解释一些无关紧要的小事来分散他的注意，比如如何检查车票和安排行程。Will问他以前是否住过这里，Hannibal点点头，说那是很久以前的事了。Will识趣的没问具体在哪条时间线。

机场堪比地狱。Will真心希望自己能像Hannibal一样在摄像机和保安的监视下安然自若。由于前半程走得很快，现在距离出发还有三个多小时。Will本以为他们将会备受煎熬，直到Hannibal提示他该去购物。

两人先买了手提箱。Hannibal故作腼腆地向店主解释，旅途中发生了一些意外，询问店主能否把他们的旧包处理掉。这些箱子比Chiyoh整理过的袋子还要大，他们在逛了几家服装店后轻而易举就将其收拾的满满当当。Will觉得整件事有些可笑，尤其是他的部分衣服真的非比寻常，但他同时感激可以借此分心，以便二人远离可能存在的风险。Hannibal把钱撒了一地，有效分散了周围人对他们的关注。他的伤疤也是同样的道理。尽管部分人会觉得很碍眼，但Will认为他们不太可能记住面部细节或将其与可能的照片联系起来。

通过安检则是另一回事了，但工作人员似乎对他们不感兴趣，除了更换轮椅，没什么特别的事情发生。机场的轮椅很笨重，也不太容易操作。 两人最终决定在大门口等候登机。搬运轮椅将十分耗费体力。

之后的某个时刻Will给他们弄了点食物。Hannibal厌恶地看着塑料包装纸，但还是吃了下去。在这之后，Will离开对方，买了两本书以及英文版的精选报纸和杂志。在被困断网的小屋这么长时间后，再次与外界接触简直妙不可言。

由于轮椅的缘故，他们最先登机。好在座位是在头等舱，这里的空间有助于Hannibal保持舒适。 除此之外，Will还很高兴对方在旅程的大部分时间都在睡觉。Will中途去了一趟洗手间，当他坐在窄小的隔间里时，再次庆幸Hannibal给自己插了导尿管。一想到要用某种方式把他抬到这里，多少有些惴惴不安。

在剩下的飞行时间里，Will一边看着对方熟睡的脸，一边思索Hannibal的身体所限。他不知道那人声称行走能力会恢复时是否说了实话，也不知道如果Hannibal无法行走，生活将会怎样。

在德国中转需要停留十六个小时。Will由于一路上的后勤工作身心俱疲，以至于不再费心机场的安全问题。他们在一家机场酒店预订了可以使用轮椅的房间，Will非常感激德国人在办理入住手续时的高效，工作人员很快就带领着他们同时把行李送进了房间。Will慷慨的付了小费。

他们睡得很沉，仅仅几个小时闹钟就响了。两人分别在宽敞的淋浴间洗了很长时间的澡。对Will而言，在针对小屋里的热水精打细算了这么久后，如今只管站在水流下，任由肌肉放松下来，简直飘飘欲仙。

他们接着在酒店的餐厅吃饭。快到傍晚时，这里挤满了人。不过灯光很快暗了下来，两人在角落里选了张桌子，给轮椅腾地。食物还不错，餐后的咖啡更是回味无穷。

随后他们乘车回到机场，重复先前在日本的登机手续，但这次没有购物。有趣的是，Hannibal似乎懂得一些德语。 免税商店有宽阔的过道，他们花了一些时间在报纸和书籍上。Hannibal买了两本德语书，Will则选择了更多的报纸和杂志。 他们离开酒店时，把读过的东西扔进了垃圾箱。

Chiyoh是在荷兰加入的他们。当然不是单刀直入。而是恰好搭乘同一架飞机。但是，Hannibal和他再次乘坐头等舱，与其说是奢侈不如说是一种服务轮椅的必需品。Chiyoh坐在沙发上。有她在身边，Will感觉惬意了不少。

飞机上有个厕所，可供飞行专用轮椅进入，这意味着Hannibal不必给自己插尿管。无论原因何在，那人都看起来不错，Will也替他高兴。体面对Hannibal而言至关重要，不能处理好身体机能，在某种程度上肯定心劳力挫。

“你感觉怎么样? ”当飞行一小时后，Will低声问道。

Hannibal在座位上转身。

“等我们到了，我会很高兴的，”他的语气如Will一样平静无波。但脸色着实苍白。

“你需要止痛药么？”

对方在上一趟航班服用过一些，但那是几小时前的事了。令Will吃惊的是，Hannibal不假思索的点了点头，Will从他们头顶行李包里拿出了些药丸。Hannibal吃了药后打起了瞌睡。Will为他盖了条毯子，暗自希望对方能在最难受的时候安然入睡。随后他看了部电影，印象不深，于是又回去阅读最初买过的书。

Hannibal错过了第一顿饭，但在第二餐时醒了过来。他们吃饭时，Will注意到对方的动作十分机械，胃口也不太好。他希望只是食物质量的问题。

后来Hannibal得去厕所。乘务员帮他坐上了轮椅，让Will在外面等着。他在门口感觉无助的同时再次为自己造成的伤害引咎自责。

Hannibal正在好转，Will提醒自己。他们一起做了练习，并且随着时间的流逝能明显感到，对方的动作正变得越发有力。

当他们回到座位上时，Will为自身的反常感到有些奇怪。他暗下决心，等这次旅程结束，要和Hannibal谈谈，他必须知晓更多关于预后的情况。这个决定帮助Will冷静下来，他在飞行的最后几个小时里一直在沉睡。再醒来时发现Hannibal把一只手放在了他的前臂上。Will睡眼惺忪地转过身，又眨了眨眼睛。

“我们即将着陆，”Hannibal说着，从座位上坐了起来。Will也起身，把座椅扶正。

即使睡了这么久，Will还是觉得旅途劳顿。通关时，他有些紧张。但什么也没发生，他们最终顺利的站在外面。天气晴朗，阳光明媚，Will的首要念头是他们急需买几顶帽子。

两人耐心等着，任由其他人通过，直到Chiyoh把租到的车开了过来。他们把行李放进去，然后离开机场。随着它的轮廓在后窗里越来越小，Will的紧张感也在随之消失。

最初他们计划住宿时，Will并不喜欢公寓这个主意。公寓意味着邻居，让人感觉危险。但是拥有一个方便轮椅通行的地方否决了他隐姓埋名的心愿。

当他们最终抵达并安顿下来时，Will万分高兴他们选择了这里。公寓简直无可挑剔。周围的一切对Hannibal来说都唾手可得，所有地方都没有台阶。门很宽，房间也很宽敞。整体十分现代化。Will猜测对方不会青睐这里的装潢（décor），但会享受这里的舒适。

他们晚上离开的欧洲，而现在已经是早晨了。 由于时差的关系，他们损失了几个小时。Will不确定他的身体预计的是什么时间。他并不觉得太累，只是思想有些缓慢而消沉。三人共同决定为了适应新的节奏，白天尽量保持清醒。

有一间客房是Chiyoh住的，Will把自己和Hannibal的行李搬进了主卧。他们随后产生了小的争执，关于分别睡在床的哪一边。 Hannibal想要尽可能靠近门口。 Will则指出，如果有人在他们睡觉的时闯入，他将难以招架。

Will接着又说，如果不是靠门那边，自己可能得背着Hannibal睡觉。因为短期内不能指望有伤的那半边肩膀。Hannibal盯着他看了很久，然后点了点头。Will哑然失笑。

“Will? ”Hannibal严肃而克制地问道。

“抱歉，抱歉，”Will在笑声中开口。“只是... ... ”他停下来，深吸一口气，好让让自己平静下来，“我想这算是我们的第一次家庭纠纷。”

Hannibal眨了眨眼

“如果不把监禁、枪击或持刀搏斗算上的话”Hannibal脸上没什么笑意。但Will明显看出他的肩膀已经放松了下来。

“当然不算，”Will言之凿凿。“至少对我来说不是这样，让我们定个规矩，你对如何开始和维持一段关系的看法通常都不作数。”

Hannibal挑起了眉毛

“我要为自己辩护，”他慢吞吞的开口，嘴角弯成小小的弧度，“我们最初见面时，我可没想过会是现在的关系。”

“没有一见钟情? ”Will故意调侃。“可怜的我。”

“我可没这么说”

Oh, Will心想，这回轮到他吃惊地眨了眨眼

“oh”，他又提高音量重复了一遍。

一阵敲门声传来，Will转向 Chiyoh 时感觉脸上有些发热。他不确定对方听到了多少。

“我能先用浴室么”

“please，”Hannibal心平气和地回答。

Will在她离开后匆匆忙忙地去整理行李，他不想再继续先前的谈话。

“我去看看厨房，”Hannibal决定饶过他这回。

当Will把两人的衣服收拾好后，就再也没有理由呆在卧室里了。他只好向Hannibal正在做饭的厨房走去。

早饭，Will默默想到

两人在轻松的氛围中共同准备食物。厨房里面面俱到，因此他们有丰富的食品可供早餐选择。

“没有咖啡吗? ”当Will意识到少了什么时，他脱口而出。

“我希望在饭前洗个澡，”Hannibal实话实说。

Will点点头，想到自己灰头土脸，要是能摆脱旅行带来的汗水当然再好不过。

Chiyoh从浴室出来，头发湿漉漉的，穿着光滑的裤子和宽松的挂式衬衫。接下来轮到Hannibal，但他拒绝了其余两人的帮助。

“我们可以在阳台上用餐，”当Will在橱柜里找到盘子并把它们拿出来时，Chiyoh提议。 “阳光有助于我们保持清醒。”

Will表示同意，然后他们一起布置餐桌。 他在冰箱里发现了一些橙汁，顺势给自己倒了一杯，Chiyoh则用茶包给自己泡了杯茶。Hannibal没在厨房看到这一幕，可能是件好事。

当Hannibal洗了澡剃完胡子回来时，Chiyoh正在阳台上编头发。她面前的桌子上放着一只冒着热气的茶杯。Will为此刻的和睦景象喜形于色，同时也很高兴他的脸颊几乎没有因为这个动作而受伤。

Will的淋浴速度很快，即使胡茬很痒，他也懒得刮。他想念自己的胡子。他在家时并没有什么舒适的衣服，但Hannibal给他买了一些轻便的裤子和衬衫。

当三人坐在一起吃饭时，咖啡的香味扑鼻而来。他们都不怎么说话，只是悠闲地用餐，享用各自的饮品。

Hannibal早饭后不得不躺下来休息背部。Will主动承担了打扫厨房的任务，又放满了洗碗机，暗自欣喜他们回归了文明。

“我打算去散散步，”一小时后，Chiyoh如此说道。Will坐在起居室的沙发上，起居室与厨房和阳台相连。“需要我帮你带点什么吗? ”

Will从手中的报纸上抬起头来，他正在做填字游戏，只不过做得很糟糕罢了。

“你知道你不是我们的跑腿小弟... 小妹，... 或者阿姨吧? ”

她为对方的措辞哭笑不得

“在某种程度上我是这样，”她表现得饶有兴味。“但我不介意。现在我想出去走走。如果这里还需要什么东西，我可以顺便买回来。”

把所有的事都交给她感觉有些奇怪。之前在日本，是因为他们别无选择。

“电话和电脑，”他建议完又赶忙加了一句，“但并不着急。明天或者再晚些时候买来也行。”

“反正我都会去看看，”她似乎并不觉得困扰。不管怎样，Will都担心她在他们中的地位。 他们不断地把她当成仆人使唤。一会儿拿这个，一会儿又帮忙搬那个。

Chiyoh离开后，他开始在公寓里闲逛。这感觉有点像旅馆房间，Will忍不住觉得自己是在度假。 最后他来到了Hannibal躺着的卧室。收音机开着。古典音乐正缓缓流淌。尽管那人看起来像是睡着了，正闭着眼睛，但Will确信对方还醒着，他在门口看了一会儿，但没有和他一起趟在床上。Will心里充满了疑惑，奈何疲惫使他无力发问。Will转身，回到起居室，心里颇有几分惴惴不安。

他打算做做伸展运动来帮助肩膀恢复。但事先不得不把所有能找到的毯子都扔到地上。因为这里没有农舍那样的草席。后来，当他开始列购物清单时。Will不由分说的添加了“瑜伽垫”、“帽子”和“太阳镜” ，并决定稍后也向Hannibal询问厨房的情况。那人需要的东西可能更多。

Hannibal不久就从卧室里出来了。Will看到他，着实松了口气。他现在很难保持清醒，希望陪伴能有所帮助。他的脑袋像是被人往里面塞满了棉花。

“你看起来很累，”Hannibal直言不讳。

“我的确很累”

“你可以睡会儿觉”

“Hmm，”Will想了一会，“不是你说的白天最好保持清醒么? ”

“打个盹又无伤大雅。”Hannibal的口吻云淡风轻。但Will觉得这听起来像在屈尊俯就，他的怒火随之攀升，然后提醒自己，当他疲惫的时候，脾气会变的暴躁。

“躺在沙发上，”Hannibal建议道，“30分钟后我会叫醒你。”

Will试图考虑一下，但他实在太累了，根本无法做出任何实际决定

“好吧，”他最终说完拿了一条毯子走向沙发。

“Chiyoh出门散步了，”Will把自己安排妥帖后说道。他努力做到表意清晰同时阖上了眼睑。 “我列了购物清单。或许你可以在厨房里加点什么？保不准她会不会带来电脑? ”

“没事的，Will”Hannibal的声音像是从很远的地方传来。“我会搞定的。”

Will梦到了机场和飞机。Alana不知怎的在他们从飞机厕所出来时发现了他们，她看起来很失望。一个长得像Mason Verger的孩子抓着她的手，不停地把那人往集市上拉。

指关节轻抚他满是胡茬面颊的动作，将他从梦中惊醒。Will迷迷糊糊的睁开眼。他几乎确信看到的将会是Alana，但映入眼帘的是Hannibal。

“你只睡了半个小时左右，”他说着，把手慢慢挪开。

“感觉不像，”Will咕哝道。

“我煮了咖啡”

他闻出来了，那种味道在睡醒后简直无与伦比。特别是更多的睡眠会让人容光焕发的时候。Will跟着Hannibal走进厨房，两人心照不宣的把咖啡端到了外面的阳台上。对方和他一样，都被迫在室内窝了好几个星期。坐在太阳下会是明智之策。

他们谁都没有出声打破沉默，只是纵情享受着阳光。喝完咖啡后，Hannibal拿起Will看过的报纸开始阅读。Will盯着对方看了一会儿。又变得坐立不安起来，他溜达着回了卧室。拿起最近在看的书，不紧不慢地读了一会儿。当读完一段特别无聊的情节后，他又把书扔在了床头柜上。

Will醒来的时候周围一片黑暗还伴有奇怪的声音。他的心跳加速，呼吸急促，衬衫也被汗水浸透。但他记不清梦境的具体内容。

“现在是2019年2月3日，”Hannibal的声音在身边响起。“时间凌晨5点刚过，你正在巴西的圣保罗。我们住在租来公寓的主卧室里。”

“我以为…”Will一边说，一边粗声喘气，尽力让自己平静下来。“有那么一会儿，我以为我回到了另一个时刻。”

他伸手去够Hannibal，碰了碰他的胳膊。对方又干又暖，Will顿时觉得很安心。他就这么听着Hannibal的呼吸声，直到再次入睡。但这次他没有睡得很沉。他知道Hannibal就在身边。鸟儿的鸣叫迎接着黎明的曙光。前额上轻浅的呼吸使Will再度醒来。他发现自己正半倚在Hannibal的胸膛上，对方用一只胳膊搂着他的肩膀，把他牢牢锁在了怀里。

“不再做恶梦了? ”Hannibal睡意朦胧的问道。

“嗯呐，”Will坦言，“谢谢你在夜里帮我冷静下来。”

Hannibal的脸上挂满了笑意，“为你，千千万万遍”（Always）

他们起身迎接新的一天。 Will在Hannibal之前就收拾好了，鉴于对方不会接受自己的帮助，他自觉向厨房走去。在穿过起居室时，Will注意到餐桌上多了几个盒子。他检查了一下，发现是两台有触屏功能的超薄笔记本电脑。这对他而言太过现代化，但Hannibal可能会如偿所愿。于是他把包裹拆开后，开始着手准备早饭。

三人再次来到阳台用餐，Hannibal给他俩上了一堂小小的葡萄牙语课。教授如何打招呼以及他们所吃食物的词汇。Chiyoh对新单词的发音准确而工整。相比起来，Will只觉得自己口齿不清。

他和Chiyoh收拾餐桌和厨房的同时让Hannibal把电脑放好。随后Will一忙完就立刻加入对方，接着两人花了一整天的时间摆弄电脑、建立电子帐户、获取新信息。在他们离开日本前，Will就知道Hannibal设置了一个备用计划，目的是以防他们被抓。

这回他长了颇多见识。当天快要结束时，Will已经学会如何进入两个用化名开设的银行账户，那里存放有与之匹配的护照。这感觉很奇怪，他睡觉前，突然意识到这是Hannibal对自己完全信任的表现。他甚至可以今晚卷款逃走，靠这些钱，往后余生逍遥快活。

Will不禁为这一想法感到受宠若惊，他暗下决心要好好研究非勃起情况下的性行为知识。Hannibal把他从小屋里弄出来是件好事，但Will也想报答对方。这个问题说难也难，说不难也不难。他最终决定花点时间自我消化，并在那人上床时顺势靠了过去。

“我喜欢这张床，”关灯后，Will用疲惫的声调向Hannibal说道。

“相比上次的确好了不少，”

第二天，Chiyoh 在吃早餐的时候得到了一项无关葡萄牙语发音的新任务。Hannibal给了她一份经过自己深思熟虑后列出的神经外科医生名单，并请求她去找找看。这再次提醒了Will他们经常把Chiyoh当做助手使唤的事实。她穿着运动装和跑鞋离开后，两人先收拾了厨房。之后他有意讨论这个话题，但被Hannibal随之递来的一份单子阻止了。 Will只好一边皱着眉头，一边研究上面的医生姓名和专业。

“整形外科医生算是当务之急么? ”他疑惑的问道。

Hannibal把视线对向Will，然后摇了摇头。

“我背上带着Verger家徽的情况下，脊椎治疗将徒增风险。”Will听完他的解释做了个鬼脸。

“他们不会又悬赏了吧? ”

“是啊”

Will无可奈何的叹了口气

“这会耽误你的治疗吗?”

“我有个关于封面故事【注2】的想法，用来解释我为什么讨厌肢体接触，”Hannibal说着，避开了与Will对视。“这个印记短期内越难被认出，长期而言，就越可能露馅。”

“故事是怎样的”Will忍不住问道

“我们是报复犯罪的受害者。”

这个想法一开始让Will有点发懵，因为把“受害者”这个词和他们联系起来简直匪夷所思。 但又不失为是个好故事。它解释了两人所有伤口的由来，同时可以作为他们避免谈论和表现出防卫过度行为的借口。

“你去看神经外科医生的时候，或许可以用绷带打个掩护? ”Will想了一会儿，再次开口。“我们就说，那部分你不想公诸于众。这有助于加速你的治疗进度。”

“值得一试”Hannibal表示赞同

随后他们离开了厨房，Will坐在一把扶手椅上研究名单。若是在美国，他会知道从哪儿下手，但在这里，他甚至不会说当地语言。

“我可以事先借着伤疤的由头约个时间，看看双方交谈是个什么情况，”他喃喃自语。

“他们会说英语吗?”Will突然问道。他其实可以自己核对，但鉴于对方已经列好了单子，那他一定有所了解。他说完把头转向Hannibal，立刻就撞上了一道警惕的目光。

“列表里的大多数人会，”Hannibal回答道，“他们与外国病人共事。”

Will哼了一声，表示了解。

“那你知道为什么你拿到的是手里的单子，而不是神经外科医生的名单吗，Will? ”

 ** _因为我有伤疤？_** Will暗自琢磨，突然有些恼火。于是他打断了Hannibal的注视，低头看向名单。

“神经外科医生治好我后还能活命，”Hannibal慢吞吞地解释，每一个字都另Will越发感到不安。“而整形外科医生看过 Verger 家徽后就没这份待遇了。”

Will无法抬头，他的心跳如擂，胃部正在猛烈的痉挛。

“深呼吸，Will，”Hannibal说着，Will依言把先前憋着的那口气放掉，然后深呼吸。”

“你现在明白了么”Hannibal又问了一次

Will当然明白，但还是不愿承认。在Hannibal眼里，相比Chiyoh，Will更愿意牺牲一个医生。他一点也没错。Will还在盯着这些名字，他知道自己言出必行。他会不惜一切代价保障他们的安全，

“是的，”他说完径直握着名单站了起来，刻意避开眼神交流。“失陪一下。”

Will离开房间逃向卧室。他的心跳加速，全身都能感觉到脉搏的躁动。他浑身发抖，坐起身子，试图平静下来。他没再低头看那页纸，也不想看见那些名字。几分钟过去，他的呼吸和心跳平缓了许多。 Will任由自己仰面倒在床上，用纸张抵住肚子上Hannibal留下的伤疤。他的手指没再抖个不停，但他依然感觉恐惧裹成了冰冷而坚硬的铁球正沉积在胃里。

随后门开了，Hannibal推着轮椅进了房间。Will好歹止住了闭上眼睛的冲动。但他没去关心来者。Hannibal最终在床边停了下来。张开手指抚摸Will的脸颊。感觉到一阵暖流卷席过湿冷的皮肤。Will转过脑袋，发现对方正用一种奇怪的表情看着自己，不同于他预想中评头论足式的打量。

“我的要求是不是很过分? ”

这话听起来温柔的不可思议。Will不禁皱起了眉头。Hannibal不会轻易示弱。他应该试图让自己照单全收，操纵或引诱他服从安排。这问题太过离谱，Will甚至没想过该如何回答。他渴望做这件事，正如坠崖之前的Hannibal所期待的那样。Will突然打住，猜想对方是否早就料到了自己会有如此反应。这一想法只另他更加头疼。

“Will？”

“你不该这么问，”Will开口，他不确定自己是否正处于操纵之中。“你以前就没这么问过。”

“我不会再像坠崖和经历穿越之前那样了，你也一样。”

Will压紧双唇，又把目光移开。他的恐惧有所减弱，但依然感觉惴惴不安。

“你能做到吗? ”Hannibal换了种问法，Will惊讶地发现这个问题让他好受了不少，因为答案显而易见，他也渴望给予对方肯定的回复。

“我能做到，”他回答的毫不犹豫，“但我不会预谋杀人。”

“你在其他时间线上杀过人，”Hannibal饶有兴味的陈述事实。“当然，你选择了杀人犯作为目标。这是否有助于你毫无悔恨的继续生活? ”

 ** _操你的，_** Will这么想着，径直坐了起来，怒视Hannibal。他之前分明解释过这点，对方应该清楚他是怎么做的。想到这里Will突然有些心烦意乱，拿不准自己是否向这个Hannibal解释过，或者印象中的谈话发生在另一条时间线上。

“我与侧写过的杀手共情，”他急忙开口，以掩饰自身的困惑。“但我也能和那些受害者感同身受。我可以轻易杀死凶手，因为我知道他们所带来的伤痛。一旦我开始随机杀人，那将会... ... ”

“毁了你，”Hannibal插嘴。他的脸上露出一丝微笑。“这就是我给你这项任务的原因。你可以选一个自认为值得杀戮的人。”

这个想法让Will更加害怕做出决定。

“如果我找不到符合条件的对象呢”

“那么我们可以去下一座城市，”Hannibal坦言。“如果我们在那里还找不到目标，就再次迁徙。但我不会太过烦恼，Will。我认识不少整形外科医生。根据以往的经验，我确信这个名单上存在着一个人，甚至不止一个，活该受死。”

他们心照不宣的交换了个眼神。

“那好吧”Will最终说道

Hannibal对此表达了感谢

Will没有立刻行动。而是着手预备工作。线上调查让他自认为很业余，但Will也没法再进入 FBI 的数据库。起码没有哪位医生拒绝新媒体，所有人员都以某种形式在网上留档。不过，创建一个又一个假身份用于确认信息依然很累人。另外他的偏执倾向也在作祟。他更愿意每换个身份就跟着换个地址、访问IP亦或是笔记本电脑，但这不切实际。何况他们也不太可能被发现。话虽这么说，Will还是觉得有些草率。

他和Hannibal共进午餐，期间暗示了他们该买些一次性手机。这又花费了他一下午的时间在城里乱逛，并在多个地方购入刻录机。Will最终回来时，精神和身体双双疲惫不堪。精神上，因为到处吵吵嚷嚷，气味难闻且人潮涌动；身体上，则是因为他还没恢复到预想的程度。

Will到家时，Chiyoh也在，但他没看到Hannibal的身影。那人正坐在餐桌前用电脑忙活些什么。

“Hey，”他跟她打了个招呼，顺势把包放在了椅子上。

“Hello，”Chiyoh也回了一句，他恰好走进厨房，接着倒了杯水。随后Will拿着剪刀，去取他先前买的东西。

他们默默无言地各司其职，Will瞥了一眼打印纸上对方的笔记。

“你有手机了吗? ”他组装完第一部后打破了沉默。

Chiyoh抬起头，慢慢的摇了摇。于是Will径直把手机推了过去:“还需要充电。”

“多谢”

Will随即开始组装第二部电话，但能察觉对方还在注视着他。

“Hannibal似乎很犹豫是否要尽快就医，”她不确定地开口。Will抬头看了那人一眼，接着继续摆弄零件。他拿不准该向对方透露多少。Hannibal不想让Chiyoh参与他们的杀戮计划。但她毕竟在这里，而且关照了Hannibal好几个年头。

“他担心自己背上的烙印太容易被认出来，”他打算尽可能的忠于事实。“我的建议是用绷带打个掩护。”

他从余光瞥见她放松了不少。

“他给你设计封面故事了吗? ”他再次发问。“用来应付医生? ”

“我假装是你的...‘小跟班’，”Chiyoh说完，Will迅速抬起了头，结果发现对方正满脸戏谑。他自知受到捉弄，于是翻了个白眼。

“因此，我不需要所谓的封面故事，”她加了一句

这有点傻，Will心想，如果他们互相清楚彼此的底细，那会好的多。

“同性恋袭击事件的受害者，解释了伤口的由来和我们可能表现出的任何犹豫。”

Chiyoh听完点了点头，Will也刚好完成第二部手机的安装。接着他把它放在一边，开始忙活第三个。

“你买了几部手机？”Chiyoh突然来了兴趣

“八部，”Will实话实说。“八家店。我付的都是现金，四处乱逛，期间还换过一次衣服。”

他让一位店员给自己挑的着装。价格远超出预期，但他选择这家店恰恰是因为这里的消费水平。住在林中小屋的前FBI侧写师Will Graham可不会花这笔冤枉钱。

“你看起来简直判若两人”Chiyoh评价道

Will耸了耸肩，“我在努力扮好自己的角色”

“他会喜欢的”

Will被逗乐了，Hannibal过去就喜欢的要命。

“他睡了么？”

她点了点头，接着将电脑和打印机收了起来，在Will完成第三部电话时，把盒子拉到跟前。两人一起迅速组装了剩下的五部手机。他们花了番功夫才找到所有的插座，很快客厅里到处都插满了手机。

“逃亡者的生活”Will感慨

“在电视上看会轻松些，”Chiyoh不咸不淡的指出，随后两人默契的相视而笑。

Will走进他和Hannibal的房间，发现那人正坐在床上。他穿着裤子，但没穿袜子，一边看着中转途中买的杂志，一边收放脚趾。Will在门口停了下来，倚在门上。任由Hannibal上下打量自己崭新的装束。嘴角始终挂着浅浅的微笑。

“你没把封面故事告诉 Chiyoh，”他提醒对方。

Hannibal把视线汇聚到Will的脸上，然后皱起了眉头。

“Oh，”过了好一会儿，他才盯着远处开口，“是啊，我没有。”

“你忘了吗? ”Will蹙着眉走到床边。随即脱下鞋，在Hannibal对面坐下，以便他们可以互相看着彼此。

“是啊”Hannibal答得有些心不在焉

 ** _你抑郁了吗_** ** _?_** Will觉得奇怪，但没有大声问出来。相反，他把注意力集中在对方的光脚上。他伸手去碰那人的脚底，触感干燥而柔软。当他接下来沿着对方的后跟划过脚趾时，Hannibal打了个寒颤。

“你想要足底按摩吗? ”他一时冲动的问道，然后从睫毛下面抬起头观察那人的反应。

Hannibal聚精会神的看着他，“那会弄脏你的衣服”

“我可以把它们脱下来，”Will提议。等待回应的过程固然煎熬，但结果非常值得。

“你应该先把门关上”Hannibal最终接受了他的建议

Will不由自主的绽开了笑容，甚至能感到伤疤因此受的拉扯

“浴室里有一些润肤露，”Hannibal又补了一句。

“我去拿，”Will说完，径直走了出去，又穿过走廊。他热切地希望在自己返回卧室前，Chiyoh能呆在客厅，他不想解释为什么带着瓶乳液在过道里晃悠。

他很幸运没有撞见她。Will回到房间，随手关上了门。接着他把润肤露扔在床上，脱下衣服，只着四角短裤，坐在Hannibal脚边。

Will坐在那里，突然想起他是如何为Molly做这件事的。有那么一会儿，他因记忆感到心烦意乱。然后又告诉自己，并不是他们做的每件事都是独一无二的。他把思绪推至一边，全神贯注于Hannibal的光脚。他先往手上涂了些乳液，接着拂拭Hannibal的皮肤。他听见对方小声抽气。那人始终闭着眼睛，靠在床头。

“你的脚有知觉吗? ”Will问道。

“是的，”Hannibal喘息着回答。他此时的样子... 很美。Will先是抚擦，按摩，揉捏对方的一只脚，然后换另一只，视线从头到尾没从他的脸上移开过。那人看起来十分享受，这让Will忽略了自己抽筋的肩膀。直到他的手也开始刺痛，才最终停了下来。他隐约意识到自己被唤起了性致。

在这之后，Will松开Hannibal的脚，爬起来躺在那人的旁边。他用一只胳膊搂住对方的腰，发觉他既温暖又惬意。

“帮我躺下? ” Will在Hannibal说完后起身。他们共同挪动身体，直到彼此相贴。Will蜷进对方怀里。他把大腿压在Hannibal腿上，双臂环过他的胸膛和肩膀。

“跟我透露点事呗? ”Will小声请求。“关于你之前的那段生活。不一定是你还没准备好谈论的那部分话题，随便说点什么都行。”

Hannibal沉默好一会儿

然后他再次开口，“我讨厌猫”，Will对此嗤之以鼻

“太像你本人了? ”他故意挪揄。

“有可能，”Hannibal也笑着附和。

他们随即陷入了沉默，Will的耳边响起Hannibal的呼吸声和透过窗户传来城市里微弱的声响。 Hannibal动了动他的手臂，然后放在了Will的胯部，抚弄他裤腰附近的小块皮肤。Will把脸埋进Hannibal的胸膛，暗自诅咒挡在两人间的衬衫。

“你想让我做点什么吗? ”Hannibal问道。

“你闻出来了? ”Will低着头做了个鬼脸。

“当然”

Will不太确定。他的确想做爱，但又不愿一昧索取而不给予任何回报。Hannibal正在玩弄他的腰带，手指戏谑地上下滑动。

“我研究了如何在没有勃起的情况下做爱，”Will坦言。他很高兴Hannibal的动作并没有因为这话而停下来。“我不太清楚怎么才能让你享受其中。”

“我相当确定你能想到的大部分事物我都会喜欢。”

Will叹了口气，随即二话不说起身。他爬至Hannibal正上方，小心翼翼地跨坐在对方的臀部。

“瞧，这对我没用，”他说完俯下身子。 Will把胳膊撑在Hannibal的头两边，他们的脸靠得很近。

“我把一切都告诉了你，我可以暂时忍受你隐瞒和妹妹的生活。Lecter医生，我知道你不做婚姻咨询，但我确信我们必须就其他事情进行交流，不然这根本行不通。”

“其他事情，比如性? ”Hannibal挑起了眉毛。

“没错，”Will回答。“我不想无意间伤害你，但如果你不把自身的感受或渴望告诉我，那或许会适得其反。”

“你想知道些什么?”Hannibal考虑了他的请求后轻声问道。

 ** _一箩筐的问题_** ，Will心想，但他目前只关注眼前的难题。

“我是不是太重了? ”他边问边挪了一下自己的屁股。

“并不”

“这么做有效果了吗? ”

他用臀部倚着Hannibal缓慢的画圈。

“我感到了压力和你传来的热量，”Hannibal实话实说。

Will在对方唇上落下一吻，接着咬住了他的下唇。Hannibal张开嘴，两人慢吞吞地接吻。

“接吻是不是好点?”当他们分开时，Will嗓音低沉的问道。

“是的，”Hannibal说完抬起头，将喉咙展示出来。Will把这当作一个邀请，抵过去吮吻。他舔过Hannibal柔软的肌肤，舌苔下感受着对方的脉搏。Will还记得第一条时间线上的Hannibal啃咬自己的脖子，于是他故意将嘴巴游离到那人喉咙和肩膀的交界处。轻轻地咬了一口后听闻对方的呼吸瞬间有所加速。这是一个不错的反应，他需要注意这点。

“你穿得太正式了，”Will在Hannibal的衣领前出声。说完他把自己抬起来，小心翼翼地把大部分重量转到膝盖上。

他们一起把Hannibal弄的一丝不挂。事实上，Will并没有像事先计划的那样帮上忙，因为每当对方脱掉一层，他就忍不住亲吻并啃咬那人裸露的皮肤。这大大拖垮他速度的同时也算是件好事。他想享受这个过程，而不是匆匆走个过场。

一切就绪后，Hannibal径直把Will拉回上方。当他触摸对方短裤时，皱起了眉头，Will因此笑的洋洋自得。

“我想多酝酿一会儿，”他直言，“帮助我不要太过性奋。”

“Ah”，Hannibal明白了他的意思，接着把手伸进布料捏了捏他的屁股。

Will浅吟出声

“这没用，”他的话没能阻止对方的动作。

于是他弯下腰，舔了舔Hannibal一边的乳头，他因此听到了一阵尖锐的吸气声作为反应。

“别默不作声，”Will的吐息在他说话的同时打在了Hannibal湿漉漉的皮肤表面。“我需要知道你喜欢什么。”

不等对方回答，他径直俯下身再次吮吸已经变硬的肉粒。他花了几分钟用手指和唇瓣来回拨弄，直到Hannibal的声音越来越大。作为奖励，Will又换上了指甲和牙齿。这让他得到了更多回应。Will因此心满意足地咧嘴一笑，毫不在意伤疤受到的牵扯。

在这之后，他开始在Hannibal身上四处探索，挖掘那人享受什么，感受如何，对什么兴致缺缺，又对哪些无动于衷。在某些Hannibal反应平淡的时刻，难免会令人心生沮丧，但Will逐渐学会了自我排解，并利用敏感点让对方喘息出声。

“求你了，Will，”Hannibal呻吟着，桌上的时钟显示他已经摆弄了很长时间。他的肩膀果不其然开始酸痛。

“嗯哼? ” 他用沙哑的声音问道。Hannibal如今浑身是汗，面色绯红，瞳孔涣散，有时还需要握紧头下面的枕头作为支撑。

“请用我的嘴巴，”Hannibal恳求。Will喜欢这个点子。尽管他没能让Hannibal硬起来，但任由他予取予求，也许正是对方所需要的刺激。毕竟，Hannibal热衷于开发自己的嘴巴。

Will迅速脱下短裤，身体向上挪动。他们再次安排好各自的位置。Will抓住了床头板。

“还好吗? ”他问完只见对方点点头，同时张开了嘴。他看起来相当放荡，Will只想狠狠地操他。他尽可能的放慢动作。渴望把自己塞进去，将Hannibal彻底填满，但理智占了上风。等两人身体痊愈并事先商量过后，下次还有机会，他暗自保证。

Hannibal的口腔又湿而暖，Will爱的一塌糊涂。他阖上眼，紧紧的抓住床头板，保持平衡。只有当对方挤压他臀部时，Will才开始移动。他再度睁开眼，发现Hannibal正在他的身下遥遥快活。

“操，”Will呻吟了一声，“你简直秀色可餐。”

如果Hannibal喘息如常，他会为自己的措辞而感到后悔。

“Oh，你喜欢这样，”Will从对方的表情得到了答案。他把一只手落在了Hannibal的脸周，拇指放在盛满老二的嘴唇旁边。

“就像这样，一边享用我，一边听我谈论”

Hannibal的眼睫颤抖着闭上，尽力吞咽着Will的阴茎和拇指。Will随即把指头抽出，将掌心放在Hannibal的头旁边。Hannibal用双手握住他的腰，怂恿他更快的前后进出。

“这就是你想要的，让我变得自私自利，”Will急速的喘息着。他的思绪正在超速运转。此时此刻，他无法不去窥探并理解Hannibal的用心。“操你，和你一起杀戮，不顾一切的追随自己的欲望。”

Hannibal的指甲陷入了Will的皮肤。尖锐的刺痛把Will堪堪推到了临界点。他猝然停了下来，抽身而退。Hannibal无声的发出抗议，睁开眼向对方乞求。

“我在做我想做的事，”Will说话的同时把分身摊在手心。“我想释放在你脸上。你意下如何? ”

如果Hannibal真的感到惊讶，那也只有眨眼这一个动作表明了这点。

“好的，”他嘶哑地说完，径直闭上了眼睛，同时开口邀请。再次使用Hannibal的嘴巴势必妙不可言，但Will已经如箭在弦。他只戳刺了几下，就尽数射在了Hannibal的脸上。

Will看着对方眼睛都没睁开就从嘴里舔出一串珍珠似的银线，他现在四肢发抖，筋疲力尽。 由于无法保持跪姿，Will顺势在Hannibal身边低下了身子，一边小幅度的移动，一边把那人的手从屁股上挪开。

“你... ... 喜欢吗? ”他开口问道。他自认为对方乐在其中，但还需证实。

“非常喜欢，”Hannibal坦言，同时转向Will，煽动眼睫。他的下巴和脸颊上挂满了Will的精液，看起来淫靡异常。

“我... 去给你拿条毛巾，”Will毅然决然的支起了身子。

“还有一面镜子，”Hannibal补充道。

“镜子... ... oh，你想看看。”

“是的，”Hannibal说完又舔了舔唇瓣。

Will匆匆离开，对自己的反应感到尴尬。他裹着一件睡袍，暗自希望——当他穿过走廊去洗手间时不会遇见Chiyoh。幸运之神再次光顾——Will随后拿着一条湿热的毛巾和物柜里的一小面刮胡镜顺利归来。

Hannibal重新坐起身子，背靠在床头。Will自觉的把毛巾和镜子递了过去。当对方检查自己的脸时，他没有旁观。相反，Will脱下长袍，径直倚在了Hannibal旁边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 原文shovel talk铁铲谈话，通俗点说，指的就是某人向他的朋友或者是家庭成员的另一半放狠话，类似于“如果你敢伤害XXX，我就把你XXXX”。此种对话长期隐含在影视作品中，通常是父亲或哥哥向他们的新女婿或者小舅子传达。后来演化为其他家庭成员或朋友进行此类威胁并在同人圈中流行起来，最早开始于《吸血鬼猎人巴菲》第四季中，Willow Rosenberg 给 Riley Finn 说的一句话: “记住，如果你敢伤害她，我就用铁锹把你揍扁。”
> 
> 2\. 原文cover story就是掩饰身份编的一套假话。但是翻成“卧底故事”或者“潜伏故事”又太夸张，所以直译成封面故事


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will和Hannibal在巴西，计划猎杀一名整形医生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章存在杯拔NC-17不适者自行避让

Will不敢抬头，他能听见Hannibal擦脸发出的声响。颜射显示的占有欲让他有些尴尬。他绝不会和Molly或者其他任何一位前任做这种事。Hannibal坦然接受是因为他喜欢自己变得贪得无厌。

“我有一个想法，”Hannibal不紧不慢地开口。

Will转过身，那人的脸被毛巾弄得有点潮湿。

“什么想法”

“如果找不到一位合格的整形医生，我们该做些什么? ”

“好吧，”Will示意他继续。

“我们可以自己设计烙印。”

“借助于…?”

“你可以把标识的那部分切除，也可以根据自己的喜好进行修改。”

 ** _鲜血_** ，即使他闭着眼睛也能看见满目猩红。Will试图把这幅画面推出脑海，但他的意识不受控制。切开Hannibal，剥离Mason留下的记号，换上他专属的印章。操。Will庆幸不久前经历了高潮，这使他免于因这个想法而感到尴尬。

“Will?” Hannibal唤他的名字

“给我点时间，”Will说完闭上眼。刻意不去直视对方，生怕Hannibal会知晓一切。

Hannibal轻笑了一声，Will随即叹了口气，当然，他不需要任何眼神接触也能知道。但是Hannibal在笑，Will不得不看了过去。 他凝视着对方放松的脸庞和灿烂的微笑。Hannibal看起来玩世不恭。每当他被Will的坦诚取悦到时，总会摆出这幅表情。那人的气色不错，比他从坠崖以来表现出的那种忽冷忽热的样子好的多。

“闭嘴，”他假意嗔怒地开口。

Hannibal的脸上依然挂有笑意，但不再大笑出声。

“我不知道自己能否做到，”

“你喜欢伤害我”

“ ... 一点点。稍微伤害你一下，”Will补充道。“切除皮肤层听起来有点过分。不管怎样，这都不合理，而且你背部周围的皮肤比伤口更嫩。”

Hannibal默然颔首，随之把目光移开。Will不确定对方是否想被自己标记。但他暂时不想知道太多，因此没有过问。

当天晚上和隔天上午都被安排的满满当当。Will 和 Chiyoh一大早就离开了公寓，他们都有各自的任务需要完成。到了晚上，两人交换信息时，他莫名想起了自己当警察的日子。他喜欢和她一起出谋划策，作为她的智囊团，寻找合格的神经科医生。但Chiyoh通常不怎么过问Will的搜寻进度。Will推断对方或许已经猜到了整形医生的命运，又不想牵扯其中。他尊重这一想法，尽管两人因此疏远了许多。

第二天，当他们快要出门时，Will问她: “等我们安顿下来，你有什么打算? ”

“我还没想好，”Chiyoh波澜不惊的答道。和昨天一样，她穿着一条浅色的裙子。Will一方面觉得这很适合她，一方面又觉得非常陌生。在他的印象里，对方和Abigail一样是名猎手。而她现在却看起来像一位纯良无害的普通游客。Will暗自揣度这是一副乔装。

“我可能会回Robert和紫夫人那里，”她的话听着似乎没什么把握。“或者去别的什么地方。反正我不再被束缚了。”

Will对此没有发表任何见解。他自知没这个权利，何况也不清楚什么适合对方。在两人共同照顾Hannibal的几个月里，若非Hannibal了解Chiyoh的破坏力，她对那人而言仍然只是个陌生人。但他由衷的高兴对方不必再为Hannibal跑腿。如果Hannibal再试图给她布置任务，Will势必会劝他打消这个念头。

Chiyoh给Hannibal找了一位医生，初次就诊后，三人的生活节奏发生了变化。正如事先商量过的，他们提前盖住了Hannibal背上的伤疤。在第一次预约之后的几天里接受了大量检查。Will多数时间都在拜访和跟踪整形医生。Chiyoh则陪着Hannibal又是检查，又是诊疗。他正在接受注射治疗，接下来还约了一名理疗师。

他们通常只能早晚见面。考虑到自己不足挂齿的葡萄牙语和微不足道的当地知识，Will采取了一种直截了当的方式与医生们进行预约。即扮演一名受害者，把脸上的伤疤作为来访理由。他试着每隔一天拜访名单上至少一位医生，进而很快就学会了用钱开道。Hannibal热衷于欣赏他每次盛装打扮。Will则不得不购买更加昂贵和时髦的衣服。有了这些伪装，角色扮演变得越发得心应手。疤痕固然引人注目，但这身装束有效淡化了人们的负面反应。

假装一个不是自己的人很难，更不必说与医生会面时敞开心扉。Will无法把双方隔绝开来。因此不得不接纳他们，以便了解情况，这十分耗费心神。大多数时候，当他晚上回家，Will几近空腹才想睡着。

他不会说两人的关系岌岌可危，但是讨论其他时间线的时间微乎其微。Will想知道Hannibal是否故意这样做以避免袒露心声。他拿不准自己是否想戳他的痛处。Hannibal的消极态度令人担忧，不过鉴于当前形势，Will想在沉不住气之前给对方更多的时间。

出乎意料的是，在Will巡查的第三周，一位整形医生在他刚进门就冒犯了他。当他进行自我介绍时，衣着裸露的接待员径直蜷在他面前。Will只好避开目光接触以使她放松。

当他正式见到医生本人，浑身更是到处都不舒服。这名男子十分友好，但当Will谎称是报复犯罪的受害者时，他明显感觉到了对方被压抑的厌恶。

当然，表现得卑鄙和混蛋并不足以送命。Will的时间自此一半被用来拜访其他医生，另一半则用于跟踪那位粗鲁医生。除了换装和洗澡，白天他很少呆在公寓。因为不想晚归时吵醒Hannibal，Will开始在沙发上睡觉，

他在沙发上度过的第三个夜晚被Hannibal抚摸自己头发的动作惊醒。

“Hey,” Will 带着浓重的鼻音跟他问好

“Hello Will,” Hannibal 看起来十分难过

“我让你失望了么?” Hannibal 再度出声.

“不…,” Will 急匆匆的开口。 “我只是不想把你吵醒.”

“我宁愿半夜被吵醒，也不愿在没有你的情况下醒来。”

 ** _Oh，_** Will有些惊讶

“抱歉，”他顺势起身，“我知道该怎么做了。”

Hannibal凝视了他好一会儿，然后点点头。

“请务必说道做到，”他说话的同时把手挪到了轮椅的轱辘上。“你需要理一个利落的发型。”

Will不自觉用手捋了捋头发。自从他被整的像个脱发病人后，头发的确长了不少，但还是有些参差不齐。

“你愿意…?”Will刚一开口又停了下来，他突然觉得不太有把握。但又很快打消了这个念头。“你能帮我理发吗?”

“乐意效劳，”Hannibal答的毫无犹豫，“你早饭后有空吗? ”

“当然，当然有空”

早餐后，Will被安置在了浴室的小凳子上，顺带听了一堂小小的葡萄牙语课。Hannibal在他身后，用手指、梳子和剪刀摆弄他的头发。

“你前几个晚上的缺席是因为找到了符合条件的整形医生吗? ”Hannibal边问边剃掉他脖子周围的碎发。Will为对方的提问时机翻了个白眼。

“是的，”他坦言，“我对其中一个有点感觉，但还不太确定。”

“你没有证据? ”Hannibal的声调毫无起伏。Will对没被施加任何压力感到有些困惑。

“没，目前还没有，”他说话的同时期待Hannibal在缺乏证据的情况下赶鸭子上架。

“那请记住，我们仍然可以选择自己改变烙印，然后接受治疗。充足的资金能够确保对方噤声一段时间。”

Will蹙起眉头，含糊地发了个声音，任由Hannibal继续捣鼓他的头发。

“你是不是... ? ” Will在开口质问之前突然停住了“当我把你现在的一些行为和坠崖之前的情况进行比较时，我感觉很糊涂。”

Hannibal的动作慢了少许，但没有彻底停下来。

“我们都和以前不一样了，”他承认。

“过去，你会一直步步紧逼直到我遵循你的意愿。”

“可能吧”

“你现在似乎更加克制，”Will又试了一次。“你是不是... 抑郁了? ”

Will原以为Hannibal会犹豫再三或停下手上的活，但他却像没听见似的，继续先前的工作。当沉默持续了太长时间，Will把掌心贴在了Hannibal身上，示意他住手，然后转过身看向对方。

他看上去并不生气，尽管脸上的表情有些奇怪。

“我正在考虑，”Hannibal边说边把双手耷在了膝盖上，手里的剪刀闪闪发亮。“如果我抑郁了，那么我前世也抑郁了很长一段时间。”

“你没往那方面想，”Will再次蹙紧眉头。“你应该清楚的。比方说你现在就明白了。”

Hannibal避开了Will的目光，一昧的低头看着剪子和梳子。Will突然意识到那人的反应。并不是因为抑郁而感到羞愧，而是单纯的逃避现实。

“你故意不去考虑那些危及你所在时间线的事物，”他开始猜测。“很长一段时间，你都自我标榜心满意足，忽略意识里的千变万化。而现在你再也不能自欺欺人了。”

没有反驳，Will没由来的感到一阵恐惧。他习惯了Hannibal深思远虑，阴谋诡计和时刻保护着二人。他并不认为现在的Hannibal还能做到这些。他很失望，接下来又为产生了这一想法而自认为是个混蛋，Hannibal和以前不一样了，但Will同样今非昔比。

对方的缄默让Will惴惴不安。

“理完头发吧? ”Will最终说道，事实就是没有自己怂恿，Hannibal会守口如瓶。而他还没准备好咄咄逼人。于是Will转过身，在漫长的等待后，Hannibal重新开始干活。两人间的沉默也不再那么尽如人意。

Will离开公寓时感到心烦意乱。他刚梳理完而如今整整齐齐的头发藏在一顶新帽子下面，身上穿的是Hannibal为他购入的一套绯色西装。他的注意力难以集中，距离约定时间还绰绰有余。Will正坐在一家咖啡馆里，面前摆着不配套的陶器，还有大量可供挑选的小海绵蛋糕。他随便吃了两个，借助糖分稍微平衡了能量水平。但依然无法平复自身的意识和情绪。Will始终坚守信念，即通过死亡继续前进，直到回到他的Hannibal身边。因此无法接受任何早期版本滥竽充数。而Will也意识到，如今朝夕相处的Hannibal并非自己梦寐以求的那个人，这一想法在他心里逐渐生根发芽

感受到一阵由内而外的心悸，Will快速结完账又订了一张观光巴士的日票。

 ** _他就是我的Hannibal，_** 巴士的扬声器里播放着录音，Will不断地告诫自己。他屏蔽了周遭的喧闹，也无视了其他乘客。当Will沉浸在Hannibal和他的混乱心境里时，城市如同浮光掠影从窗边飘过。他试图对不同的情绪具体分析，以便理清思路，却只感到了自身的焦虑、愤怒、失望以及内疚。不清楚原因何在。Will于是沮丧地靠站下车，又把帽子往脸上拉了拉。目的是防止被身边旅客认出。仔细想想，搭乘观光巴士并不是什么好主意。 Will逐渐摆脱人流，来到了一条人员稀少且看上去大多为当地面孔的街道，他开始放松了下来。

走着走着，直到发现了一小块绿地，Will径直坐下身，背靠着树干。他的裤子可能会弄脏，但他一点也不在乎。Will把头埋在腿间，深呼吸让自己冷静。

“恐惧，”他喃喃自语，“因为情况动荡摇摆，我无法改善Hannibal的状况。”

他清楚地知道，伤势指的不仅是身体上的损害，还有精神上的创口。他渴望Hannibal痊愈，但不可能打个响指就让对方安然无恙。

“我真像个混蛋，只想拥有过去，却不接受他现在的模样，”

Will告诉自己， ** _糟糕的时刻希望一切变好很正常，这是人之常情，_** 他内心的声音听起来像是Alana。

他无法改变现状，至少不能很快改变。治愈需要时间。何况他自己也没恢复到原来的健康状况，Hannibal则要更久才能康复。如果他们打算完好如初。不管Hannibal如何努力，Will都不能百分百确定对方真的完好无损。

他抬起头，欣慰的发现附近渺无人烟。他能听见城市的喧闹声，但看不到任何人员。这使他开始想念树林和他的爱犬。也间接证明了内心并不牵挂Walter或者Molly的事实。Hannibal占据了Will的全部注意，重要性方面，他明显更胜一筹。

那人一直希望成为自己关注的焦点。即便是现在，存在着两个Mischa的幽魂纠缠他的情况下，Hannibal依然渴望Will。他只是不再像穿越之前那样对Will占有欲爆棚罢了。

“时间旅行，”Will需要大声喊出来，以表明这段经历真实存在。说完后，他又迅速环顾四周，确保无人围观。他孤身一人，时间旅行的的确确发生在了他和Hannibal身上。

手机铃声提醒了Will即将到来的约会。他看了闹钟一眼，随即把它按掉。他对自己身处何地毫无头绪。他知道现在应该打开谷歌地图，看看能否及时赴约。但再次戴上面具排查医生的想法令他厌倦。他不想这么做。相反，他径直给办公室打了电话取消预约。瞬间便从这一天的负担中解脱了出来。Will自问想干点什么，当浮现在脑海里的首要念头是回到Hannibal身边时，他笑了。

他花了40分钟改用不那么显眼的方式抵达公寓。事先还在附近的市场买了束鲜花。Will进门时，Hannibal正在阳台上看书。他注意到Will手里的花，于是扬了扬眉毛。

“是的，”Will说着翻了个白眼。“我为某事感到愧疚，因此给你买了束花。”

“你领养了一只狗吗? ”Hannibal边问道边把之前读过的书放在桌上。

Will有些愤愤不平，“不，这就是你能想到的最糟糕的事吗?”

他在Hannibal对面坐下，把花放在书旁，Hannibal随即微笑着捧起来，闻了闻。

“谢谢你，Will，能帮我把它们放到水里吗? ”

Will嘟囔着表示肯定，然后起身，从Hannibal手里接过花，在厨房里捣鼓一阵，直到找到了一个花瓶。接着他把花茎垂直切下，插入瓶中，希望这样看起来会赏心悦目。如果效果没达到，他暗自决定，Hannibal也能在稍后妙手回春。

“谢谢，”当Will回来把花瓶放在桌子上时，Hannibal再次说道。

两人静坐无言，Hannibal率先打破了沉默。

“你错过约会了?”

“我取消了约会，”Will实话实说，“我今天能和你呆在一块吗? ”

他怀疑自己患上了分离焦虑症【注1】，应该注意着点。

“我很快就要去做理疗了，”Hannibal说道，“如果你愿意，可以陪我一起去。”

“我当然愿意，”Will赶忙开口，同时察觉到了来自对方的凝视。

“你能告诉我为什么感到内疚吗? ”

Will叹了口气

“只是些愚蠢的想法。恐惧和猜疑之类的。”

“那你愿意跟我聊聊么”

Will突然想起了Hannibal在巴尔的摩的办公室。当他发现两人刚好坐在两把相对的椅子上时，一时间哑然失笑。

“这是诊疗吗，Lecter医生? ”他在自己和Hannibal之间做了个手势，打趣道。

“我已经很久没练习了，”Hannibal微笑着回复，“但如果你需要，那我也可以提供。”

“你上辈子没当心理医生? ”Will未经思考就脱口而出。他原以为Hannibal会避而不谈，结果却让他大吃一惊。

“事实上，我是一名全科医生。”

“那一定无聊透顶，”Will皱着眉头发表了评价。他无法想象Hannibal照看擦伤的膝盖或注射流感疫苗的情景。

“我们住在一座小镇上，”Hannibal把目光从对方身上移开。“那里需要的是全科医生，而非外科或心理医生。”

Will本想追问是什么样的城镇，但Hannibal宣布他需要事前准备，所以结束了谈话。

在Hannibal的要求下，Will换了条裤子。坐完草地他的后背不出意外有点发绿。他于是改穿了一条合身的牛仔裤，这一定是Hannibal的杰作。

来接他们的是一辆专门的出租车。司机似乎很惊讶Hannibal不是独自一人。在他正式落座前，Will先帮着把Hannibal扶上了车。

“我还以为是Chiyoh在帮你，”Will随口一提。

“我理疗师的办公室配有便利的约车服务，”Hannibal向他解释:“利用它就可以给Chiyoh更多的自由。”

“她闹情绪了? ”车辆启动后，Will问道。

“不一定，”Hannibal坦言，“但我相信她对目前的形势已经开始不耐烦了。”

“她想要自由，”Will忆起他们的谈话。

“是啊，她向我明确表示，在我们独立后，她不希望有进一步的要求。”

“你会如她所愿么？”

Hannibal随即看向他

“当然，”他言简意赅，“没必要再把她锁在我身边了。”

Will暗自琢磨。这对他而言似乎很公平，但他的一部分忍不住在想，这是否是Hannibal的另一个反常举动。

Hannibal的理疗师是位体型敦实，头发灰白的女性。从二人进门的那刻起，她就自觉过来帮忙。Will喜欢她，也能察觉到Hannibal对她的敬意。Hannibal随后去更换衣服，那人改用尖锐的目光打量Will。

“我很高兴你来了，”她对他说道，“你是他的伴侣，对么? ”

Will点点头，等待对方指明需要。

“他需要利用助行架开始练习走路。”Will情不自禁的眨了眨眼。Hannibal使用助行架的想法... ...简直荒谬至极。

“会有帮助吗? ”他犹豫再三后问道。

“当然，”她点了点头。“他在进行锻炼，这很好，但他需要开始有规律地运用下肢。他在其他方面都很顺从，但当我提到助行架时，他却在转移话题。”

她似乎真的很忧心。Will压紧双唇。他清楚Hannibal为什么会有如此反应，轮椅固然煎熬，但在Hannibal看来，使用助行架着实不太体面。

“我会跟他谈谈的。”Will承诺，随即她拍了拍他的胳膊。

“很好，”她赞许地说道。“他不让我为他推背。 我并不怎么介意疤痕，但鉴于现状，也许你可以给他按摩一下? ”

“um... ... 我可以试试? 我真的没有... ... ”

“我们会向你展示，明天过来，我的同事可以教你。”

Will除了答应外别无选择。接着她又拍了拍他的胳膊。

“明天见，”她心满意足地笑着说道。

“她很有个性，”Will在回公寓的路上发表评价。

“是的，”Hannibal微笑着表示赞同。

“她想让我明天过来学习如何帮你推背。”

Hannibal笑意不减: “不错的点子，你会去么?”

“我告诉她我会的，”Will实话实说，随后把注意力转向Hannibal身上，“她还想让你使用助行架。”

Hannibal瞬间蹙紧了眉头

“她建议我备上一个，”他坦言。

Will把手搭在了Hannibal的膝盖上。

“你可以在公寓里练习。必要时候，我和千代不会围观，”

Will说完看向别处，但没有把手从对方的腿上拿开。他能感知Hannibal体内的紧张，听闻过于规律的呼吸声。

“我会考虑的，”几分钟后，Hannibal再次开口，接着与Will十指相扣。Will转过身，莞尔一笑。

“谢谢，我知道这对你来说很难。”

Hannibal点点头表示认可。

第二天，Will又和Hannibal一块赴约，正如先前承诺的那样，他被带去上按摩课。他的老师是位说着英式英语的年轻男性。他们的课程以按摩疗法开始，到Will因为肩膀发酸而伸展和按摩结束。他最后被要求多进行拉伸，并被建议每隔几天回来接受治疗。

Will满脸通红地跑出来时发现Hannibal正在等他，对方看见Will的样子，挑起了一边的眉毛。

“玩得开心吗? ”他故作正经地问道。

Will翻了个白眼

“我的肩膀有点不舒服，所以接受了按摩。我还学会了一些关于如何帮助你恢复背部的知识。

“那我拭目以待”

他们回家后一起吃了午餐。下午晚些时候，Will又去见了一位整形医生。离开时很是沮丧。他知道自己应该把注意力集中在那位激怒过他的医生身上，但是过去几天一直没能挖掘出更多的信息。这主要是因为他不懂葡萄牙语。Will深知必须使用更加激进的调查方式，但又担心被抓。他不想因为行事鲁莽把当局引向他们。但他目前别无选择。Hannibal给他的名单上只剩下两个名字了，他不能指望一个完美的牺牲品自投罗网。

洗完澡，三人共进晚餐。饭菜由Hannibal提供，整个场景让Will突然想起了他们和Abigail吃饭的时候。随后他们收拾干净，早早就寝，他感到一阵忧郁，因为他还没有真正准备好与人为伴。那天晚上他没睡好，而且势必把Hannibal吵醒了好几次。凌晨3点左右，Will起身，在阳台上泡了杯茶，倾听城市的夜色。

他需要采取行动，一个小时后Will下定决心。Hannibal似乎满足于慢慢好转，表现得不慌不忙，缺乏动力。Will不想让自己陷入这种思维模式。他会闯进疑犯的公寓。希望能找到点什么。 如果一无所获，他会排查剩下的两名医生，随后根据形势采取必要举措。

5点左右，Will给自己泡了杯咖啡，看着日出慢慢唤醒这座城市。他的脑子里开始盘算着有关闯空门的事。他知道医生办公室的开放时间，这将是调查对方住所的绝佳时机。鉴于距离那时还有好一会儿，Will决定继续晨间惯例。

他把早餐拾掇完毕。幸运的是，天看起来不像要下雨，所以桌子可以被摆在阳台上。他把一切做完，径直开始自我拉伸。理疗师是对的，他的确没有按时进行锻炼。所以在这之后他理所当然的感到浑身放松而温暖，这相当不错。若是以前，他此刻会去散步; 但在这里，他决定洗个澡再说。

Will回到卧室时只围了一条浴巾，手里拿着睡衣。他很快发现Hannibal正睁着眼睛躺在床上。看起来像是刚睡醒不久。

“Hey,” 他打了声招呼

“Will,” Hannibal 弯了弯嘴角

 ** _他看上去很高兴_** ，Will思索了片刻，没着急穿衣服，顺势坐在了床上。

“你醒来很久了么？”

“我起床时没把你吵醒? ”Will好奇的问道。他没想过Hannibal在睡梦中会如此掉以轻心。

“我察觉到你起夜，但没看时间。”

Will颔首表示明白。“我醒了，然后再也睡不着了。于是起床去看日出，”他说着伸手摩挲Hannibal的腰部。

“今天的日出美吗?”

Will从来没被问到过这类问题。有那么一会儿，他突然想说点兼具戏剧性和浪漫性的话，像是结伴欣赏会再好不过之类的，但他忍住了。这感觉太过庸俗。Hannibal对浪漫的理解是把人的身体折叠成如同纸质的爱心。

“是的，”Will想起对方是多么喜欢那些花。或许一点点俗气的浪漫无伤大雅。“下次我可以叫醒你，如果你愿意的话。”

“乐意至极”

Will微微一笑，随后俯下身，在Hannibal的唇上落下一吻。他原本没打算做别的事，但Hannibal径直搂过他，把Will往怀里带。保持坐姿会很尴尬，于是Will想也没想就动了起来，直到他平躺在了Hannibal身上。他调整姿势，直到手肘贴近那人的脑袋，腿环在了Hannibal的两边。

“我是不是太重了? ”他问道，随后清了清嗓子。用膝盖和胳膊肘把自己稍稍抬高了一点。

Hannibal摇摇头，“我喜欢感受你的重量。”

Will舔了舔唇瓣，深深地吸了一口气。

“好吧，任何时候需要我扑倒你，只需知会一声，”他开玩笑地说道，然后把脸埋进Hannibal的脖颈，将更多重量压在对方的上半身。那人拍了拍他的后背作为奖赏。出浴后，Will的皮肤还有点潮湿，Hannibal的手则粗糙而干燥。这让Will抑制不住发抖，察觉到身体轻微的性奋。他强迫自己忽视这种感觉，试图按兵不动。但当Hannibal的手有意滑得更低，并开始玩弄Will腰上的毛巾时，情况急转直下。Hannibal逐渐松开了遮挡物，双手抓住Will的屁股，他呻吟了起来。

“不要挑起我们只能半途而废的事情”Will警告对方，Hannibal肉眼可见的愣住了

“你介意我不能... ...? ”

“不，”Will立即打断了他。“我指的是时间。我准备了早餐，而且Chiyoh很快就会上来。”

“Ah,” Will说完感觉Hannibal在他身下明显放松了不少。

“我不介意，”Will急忙补充了一句。“但或许我们可以讨论一下哪些可行，哪些不可行，这样我就不会盲目摸索（fumble）了。”

“目前为止，你“摸索”的不错，”Hannibal说着又捏了捏Will的臀瓣。但是我们可以针对有限的选项进行讨论，也许明天晚餐后?Chiyoh自称到时会去听戏。

“Okay，”Will叹了口气随后起身，穿上衣服。他能感到后背来自Hannibal的凝视。这使他的皮肤敏感异常

不久，他们听见Chiyoh在房间外面走动的声音，Will帮助Hannibal换装，以加快速度。

“助行架的事你考虑得怎么样了? ”Will轻声问道。

“今天或者明天会送来一个，”Hannibal答话时避开了视线相接。

“oh，真是太好了，”Will捏了捏对方的肩膀，如此说道。

三人吃了早饭，期间Will又学了几句葡萄牙语。Chiyoh显然在语言方面更有天赋，学完新单词后，借故离席。

在这之后，当两人在厨房洗碗时Hannibal问Will是否愿意再度陪他去接受理疗，但Will拒绝了。

“还有很多会面？”

Will差点就要欲盖弥彰的说yes。这让他很困惑。因为没有理由撒谎。计划完全可以透漏给Hannibal，况且 Chiyoh 可能正在为出行做准备所以并不在附近，或许自己还没有改掉穿越期间的习惯。

“我正在伺探潜在目标的住所，”他实话实说。

“我能问问是谁挑起了你的兴趣么? ”

Will犹豫了片刻。

“Rapoza医生,” 他随即坦言

Will不久后出门，很快就站在了Rapoza医生家附近的树荫下，看着那人去上班。随后他又等了两个多小时，直到附近的大多住户也都去上班或上学了，才走近一些。 他从先前的调查中得知，医生没成家，因此他才冒险前来侦查情况。

视线以内没有报警系统，整个房子看起来维护得不是很好。当Will偷偷溜进杂草丛生的后花园时，他被吓了一跳。 一楼的某扇窗户是开着的。于是他又在灌木丛里躲了一个小时，以确保屋子里没人。当始终没有听到或看到任何东西后，他决定瞧瞧屋内的情况。Will在行动之前给Hanibal发了条短信。翻墙对他的肩膀来说相当困难，但他还是速战速决。

他从窗户爬进去后一直保持安静，每个楼层快速搜索了一遍，以确保屋内没有第二人也没有监控。当他肯定只有自身一人后，开始进行更加彻底的排查。但却一无所获。

Will知道地下室里不太可能有屠夫用的装备，但还是希望能有所发现。Rapoza医生的住所让他两手空空。这里有一些色情片，但不违法，那人对书籍的品味很差。不幸的是，对Will而言，这不足以被判死刑。至少在他的世界里是这样。当他想到杀戮，思维不自觉跳到了Bedelia和Frederick身上。鉴于在别的时间线上，他早已杀了两人，Will自认为欠他们一个死亡。 Rapoza似乎不该送命。Will于是叹了口气，打道归府。已经是下午晚些时候了，天气变得相当暖和。阳光明媚，他真希望自己带顶帽子。

当他进门时， Chiyoh 和 Hannibal 正在阳台上用日语谈话。他示意自己回来后，前去洗澡。出来时，湿漉漉的皮肤让Will想起那天早晨床笫间的小插曲。于是他换上了牛仔裤和一件贴身的白衬衫。暗暗希望Hanibal会喜欢。对方避免谈及另一个时间线上的生活，其消极态度令人担忧。性似乎是那人积极寻求的东西。Will觉得有必要纵容一下。况且对他而言这并非难事。

他喝了杯凉水后，径直走向阳台加入Hanibal和Chiyoh的行列。他觉得自己应该问问大家今天过得怎么样，但这么说太过温馨也太过寻常。他不能反过来告诉两人，自己跟踪了一名整形医生，还把对方当作潜在的谋杀对象。至少有Chiyoh 在的情况下不能这么说。

“Chiyoh想离开几天，去瓜鲁雅【注2】呆一段时间，”Hanibal说话的同时看向Will; 目光充满赞赏地上下打量。

Will很高兴自己选对了装束。听完对方讲述，他又把目光转向 Chiyoh。最近除了偶尔陪同Hanibal理疗外，她无所事事。他以后会越发自食其力。

“听起来是个好主意，”他最终说道。“我们没必要时刻栓在一起。”

这似乎让她不知不觉中放松了下来，三人很快开始讨论她何时离开，以及离开前需要做哪些准备。场面依旧温馨的匪夷所思。

两天后Chiyoh离开了。Will在那段时间会见了名单上剩余的医生，并陪同Hanibal去做理疗。他还是没有找到一个可以牺牲的整形医生，他自知该把情况告诉Hanibal。但他一直拖到Chiyoh走了还没开口。这天是星期天，两人没有任何约会。于是他们继续在客厅里用不久前买的瑜伽垫做练习。

“你有心事? ” Hanibal突然问道。Will正要给他按摩。这个问题让他瞬间停下了手上的动作。

“是的啊，”他说着径直坐了下来。Hanibal正坐在对面的垫子上，按摩他的腿。“我查了名单上所有的医生。他们似乎都不是真正的坏人。有一个我不太喜欢，但他... ... ”

“罪不容诛”，Hanibal替他把话说完。他听起来并不惊讶。脸上没什么表情，Will无法得到任何反馈。

“我让你失望了么”Will问完蹙起了眉头

“不，”Hanibal表现得平易近人。“我早已料到这一结果。你隐藏的并不怎么高明。”

“所以你有时间消化结果，”Will指出，“但不意味着你对此感到高兴。”

“我的理疗卓有成效，注射治疗也有所帮助。”Hanibal答非所问

Will蹙紧的眉头又加深了几分，“这是不是意味着你不需要整形医生了? ”

如果这注定是份徒劳的差事，还让他浪费了过去几个星期的时间，他必然会火冒三丈。

“我的医生建议给我做背部手术，”Hanibal再次岔开了话题。这让Will突然为没能提供解决方案而感到内疚。看到对方对自己的失败表现的心平气和，他很生气。

“你为什么不逼我，Hanibal? ”他恼羞成怒的问道，接着起身跪了垫子上。

“你想让我操控你杀人吗? ” Hanibal的语调太过云淡风轻。“在那之后几个月，你将被负罪感吞噬，进而慢慢离我远去。”

“我会吗? ”Will脱口而出，无意识屏住了呼吸。

Hanibal只是看着他

“你不会么？”

“我不知道，”当Will意识到自己可能真的不在乎时，感到浑身发抖。尤其是这意味着Hanibal会好起来的话。他试着起身。一心只想离开，拉开两者的距离。然而Hanibal径直抓过他的手，把他拉得更近，于是他们扭打在了一起，Will企图逃跑，但Hanibal加重了力道。

“Will!” Hannibal 提高音量试图让他专心.

Will在他的牵制下不停的挣扎，但没有努力挣脱。

“Will，”Hanibal放平语调重复了一遍，接着把唇贴上Will的额头。

“他是个混蛋，”Will一口咬定，“我他妈根本不在乎他。”

Will的脑子里一片混乱。他痛恨这一切，痛恨了解自己的能力，痛恨Hanibal没有怂恿自己，但又对其爱得深沉。

“我不介意，”Hanibal轻声耳语。他用双臂环住Will的上半身，将他紧紧锢在怀里。

“你应该介意! ” Will生气地喊道。 随后不假思索地把头往后一仰，猛击Hanibal的下巴。 这绝对很疼，那人痛得抽气，但还是没放他走。Will始终推着他，直到亲眼看见Hanibal的脸。他的嘴唇裂开了，鲜血顺着下巴向下滴落。

“抱歉，”他说着停止了挣扎。争执来得快去的越快。他并不想伤害对方。就在Hanibal舔去自身唇上的血迹的同时，Will身体前倾。舔弄Hanibal的下巴，接着两人自然而然吻在了一起，分享鲜血的味道。Will呻吟着，试图像先前一样靠近对方。

他们相互撕扯衣服，一边疯狂地亲吻对方，一遍试图把让对方弄得身无一物。当Will开始帮Hanibal处理裤子和内衣时，那人嘴巴周围斑驳的血迹再次映入眼帘，他忍不住低吼出声。刹那间，他想起了两人悬崖边的舞蹈以及蕴含其中的纯粹。他脱下Hanibal的裤子后，着魔似地抚摸那人的侧腰。使他全身战栗不已。

脱掉Hannibal的内裤后，令Will欣喜的是，对方已经半勃。 于是他俯下身子，舔了舔，顺势将其放进嘴里。尽管这并没有使它变得更硬。Hannibal还是一如既往的乐在其中，并发出了一系列的声音。他呻吟着，呜咽着，Will喜欢听到这些。

“请停下，”Hannibal恳求道，扯了扯Will的短发。Will放开他，抬起头。

“我能操你吗? ”他说话的同时阴茎在两腿间高高竖起。

“当然,” Hannibal 答得毫无犹豫

“我们有... ... ? ”Will刚一开口就被Hannibal打断: “浴室里有润滑剂。”

“具体是哪儿?” Will 边问边起身.

“靠近我这侧的红色洗漱包里，”Hannibal此时赤身裸体地躺在垫子上，嘴唇破裂，双腿静止不动，看上去有些放荡，又有点无助。留下他独自一人对Will而言很难。于是他急匆匆地赶往浴室，他的老二随着步调上下摆动。他很快找到了润滑油和安全套，接着马不停蹄的原路返回。

Hannibal从沙发上拿了几个枕头，放在肚子下面。屁股自然而然的悬在半空。换作别的时候，Will肯定会喜欢这个。但是今天，他没有。

“不，不，不，... ... ”他的声音很轻，任由润滑油和安全套落在垫子上，然后弯下腰，把Hannibal拉到背上。他和Will一起移动，但是目光充满困惑。

“我想看着你，”Will告诉他，Hannibal的脸刷的一下红了。

“我的腿撑不起来了。”Hannibal提醒对方

“你的背没事吧? ”Will有了个主意，于是埋首在两人丢下的衣物里翻找。

“是的，如果我们用枕头当道具的话，”Hannibal皱着眉头回答。

Will找到了他的 t 恤，二话不说将其撕破。随后把Hannibal的腿搭在了膝盖上，开始把两人的脚踝绑在一起。

“oh，”Hannibal有些惊讶，Will看见他半硬的老二瞬间抽动了一下，略微得意的笑了直到对方突然喊停。

他的手顿住了，抬头一看，发现Hannibal涨红了脸，瞳孔也有所放大。

“把我放在桌子上，”Hannibal厉声要求道。“这个角度对我的背更好，你也可以... ... ”

“狠狠地操你,” Will意识到这点后迅速松开了捆绑物，接着两人一起走向餐桌。当Will转身去拿扎带、润滑油、安全套和垫子时，Hannibal已经抬高了双腿。

“我喜欢这样，”Hannibal被缚住的脚踝绕过了他的脖子，Will的腹部和分身正对那人的腿和屁股。他没有上次在另一条时间线里和Hannibal做爱时那么灵活，但他喜欢这种的紧绷感和Hannibal任他摆布的事实。

“那么请继续吧，”Hannibal听起来焦急的几近绝望。

Will先用润滑油和手指替他做足了准备。他试图将Hannibal的腿稍微张开一点，于是身体前倾落下一吻，同时把脚踝搭上了肩膀。他能够借此机会深入了解对方。Hannibal闭上了眼睛，似乎十分享受，每当Will来对了地方，他都会发出愉悦的呻吟。

“你现在看起来相当不错，”Will一边说，一边用手按住Hannibal的腹部，干他的同时不忘将其牢牢固定在桌上。Hannibal对此不置一词。但他的脸上写满了喜悦，呻吟声和喘息声也传达出同样的讯息。唯一有些奇怪的是对方并未完全勃起，但他显而易见的享受模样让Will自觉忽视了这点。

“你真的喜欢这样，”当对方接近高潮时，Will惊讶的睁大了眼睛。“你能像这样达到高潮吗? ”

“可能吧，”Hannibal喘息连连，眼睛也跟着向上翻了翻，看到他如此放荡，Will猝不及防攀升至顶点。有那么一会儿，他还在不停地操着Hannibal。当他变得过于敏感时，突然停了下来，呼吸变得有些急促。他低头愧疚地看向对方，Hannibal一定悬而未决。

“抱歉，”他说着退了出去。 随后拿出润滑液，涂上两根手指，一点没给那人喘气的机会径直推了进去。

“来吧，Hannibal，”他一边说，一边用手指来回顶弄。“纵容你想要的。只管享受，别想太多。”

Will看得出来这完全没用。Hannibal摇摇欲坠，但又不是一触即发。Will只好伸出空着的那只手，用手指拈住Hannibal左边的乳头，扭了扭。

效果立竿见影。Hannibal喊了出来，一阵战栗穿过全身，Will察觉他的双腿在微微发抖。他又呻吟了几声，直到彻底平静下来。对方看上去支离破碎，比几个星期以来表现的更为放松也更加开放。Will不顾自身的困倦，解开了Hannibal的双腿。迅速检查他的脚踝，好在没有擦伤。

“你能坐起来吗? ”Will问道。Hannibal睁开眼点了点头。Will随即扶他起身，两人互相凝视着彼此。

“床? ”Will的嘴角弯起。

“我不介意打个盹，”Hannibal听起来十分疲惫。

“如果我把轮椅拿过来，你能坐直吗? ”Will问完只见Hannibal再次点了点头，用胳膊撑起了自己。

Will把安全套脱下，打了个结，然后去拿轮椅。他光着身子帮Hannibal从桌子上下来，坐进去。然后两人向卧室行进。

“请打扫一下客厅，”Hannibal说完Will下意识想要抗议，但这是对方长期以来给自己的第一条命令，他最终决定服从。

Will仍然一丝不挂地回去收拾。说句公道话，这相当混乱。他甚至还得清理垫子和桌面。

“现在一切都被收拾的干干净净，” 他躺回床上时向Hannibal说道。

“我们可没有，”他听起来筋疲力尽，但还不至于没精打采。

“我倒是无所谓，”Will说完忍不住用手摸了一把Hannibal的屁股。渴望再次长驱直入。于是他用一只胳膊搂过对方的腰，把他拉得更近。

 ** _占有欲爆棚_** ？他这么想着，又把脸深深地埋进Hannibal的脖颈。

在这之后，他们打了会儿瞌睡，直到Will开始心烦意乱。他起身去厨房给Hannibal拿了一个冰袋。他的嘴唇肿了，下方的皮肤还有些发红。

“抱歉用头撞了你。”

Hannibal躺在床上，冰袋贴着下唇，叹了口气。Will赤身裸体地坐在他旁边，一只手还留在他的臀部。

“我应该为没有逼你去杀人而道歉吗? ”

“我也不知道,” Will 同样叹了口气.

“看来我们家庭小纠纷的结果相当令人满意。”

“没错，性爱很棒，”Will冷言附和。“不过，有些事情我们还是需要谈谈。”

Will无声等待，就在他以为Hannibal会避而不谈的档口，对方说话了。

“我明白，你要问我点问题吗? ”

 ** _当然_** ，Will暗自揣度该问些什么。他想知道是什么改变了Hannibal。例如，他为什么如此消极被动？

“我喜欢你叫我去打扫客厅时候的样子，”Will坦言。你现在很少对我发号施令。若是之前... ...你会把我推向任何你想去的地方。为什么你自认为再也做不到了?

“几十年来，我一直克制不去操纵周围的环境。我想... ... 我已经生疏了。”

“Hm…,” 和Will猜的八九不离十。对方直言不讳这点很好。他想了一会儿。尽管有那么多的疑惑，但他现在只想问一个问题。

“你的腿能彻底痊愈吗? ”

“100% 康复的可能性不大，但我已经取得了进展。我相信自己可以再次行走，也许得借助工具。然而，我不确定自己能否恢复所有知觉。神经受到了损伤，目前尚不清楚是否能完全恢复。”

“Hmm…”Will看了看Hannibal的上半身，Hannibal也正凝视着他，“神经损伤是你硬不起来的原因吗? ”

“是的，”Will看出对方有话要说，于是耐心地等待。

“从你对其他时间线的描述来看，你似乎很享受与过去的我进行深入交流，”Hannibal说完，把脸上的冰袋放下。

“我喜欢你操我，”Will坦言，眯起了眼睛。“如果我怀念这个，我们可以买一些你能够使用的道具。你觉得呢? ”

“你想让我…”

Will故意俯下身，垂下眼睑:“用假阳具或振动器干我。想象一下，你可以让我永远处于欲求不满的状态。”.

Hannibal的嘴巴和眼眸同时张大了许多。

“oh，你喜欢这个主意，”Will说着舔了舔嘴唇。“我们必须这么做。塑料的可以吗？我在侦查外科医生期间看到了一些情趣用品店。不过，我不确定他们是否有高档货。”

Will高兴地看着Hannibal说话时明显变得激动了起来。对方没有直接回复，Will哑然失笑。

“我会买点东西带回家给你，”他言之凿凿。

“我之前去过情趣商店，”Hannibal有点恼火，润湿了唇瓣，当他的舌头碰到裂口时畏缩一下。Will于是握住Hannibal的手把冰袋放回了脸上。有那么一会儿，他想象着Lecter医生在一家情趣商店里的场景，穿着他的西装三件套，一本正经，风度翩翩。 这让他渴望在对方衣冠楚楚时，用剪刀将其毁于一旦。

Will暂且推开了脑海里的剪刀，俯身亲吻Hannibal的胸膛。

“你愿意和我一起杀了Bedelia吗? ”他抬起头，看着对方的脸问道。 Hannibal明显没料到这个问题，震惊和狡黠在脸上轮番闪现。“因为她耍了我们，我真想杀了她。”

他等待Hannibal的回答，当久久没有结果时，他眯起了眼睛。

“答案是‘yes’，Hannibal，”他蛮横地说道。

“是吗?”Hannibal反问，他歪着头看向Will，任由冰袋在床垫上下坠。

“是的，除非她比我更重要。”

“她当然没有，”Hannibal回答的毫不犹豫，“你吃醋了吗? ”

“这又不是难以理喻，”Will嗤之以鼻。“你和她私奔，过去的一个你还因为她而杀了我。”

“你不用担心她，”Hannibal承诺，“我已经很久没想起过她了，至少几十年。”

“很好，”Will不以为意，“那就证明给我看，和我一起杀了她。”

提出这样的要求有点疯狂，Will考虑是否该适可而止。但或许只有自己逼得够紧，Hannibal才可能反击。到了那时，他们定会乐趣无穷。

“如果你真想那样... ... ”Hannibal妥协了。“我会从中助力。”

“太好了，”Will因为对方的让步而头晕目眩。“你可以考虑一下如何烹调她。”

“你脑子出问题了? ”

Will忍俊不禁

“这是你问过我的最蠢的问题。”

Hannibal不悦地皱着了眉头，把Will倚在一边的胳膊推开。他可能想起身。但Will根本不在乎。他还是保持着原先的动作，俯视Hannibal，观察对方的反应。他需要知道自己能把他逼到什么地步。

“放开Will，”Hannibal声色俱厉。

“让我听命（make me），” Will目不转睛地盯着那人的脸说道。

Hannibal回过神后迅速抓住了他的手腕，试图把他推开。 Will原地不动，然后两人开始抗争，每个人都试图占据上风。Will径直起身，自认为因此略胜一筹，但当Hannibal突然掐住他的喉咙时，Will只有几秒钟的时间，接着视线开始模糊。

 ** _这才是你嘛（There you are）_** ，栽向地面的同时，Will如此想到

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.separation anxiety分离性焦虑. 与依恋对象分开时出现与年龄不适当的、过度的、损害行为能力的焦虑。在幼儿时期，是一种正常的情绪状态，会随着个体年龄的增大而渐渐减少，少部分人直到成年后依然存在。
> 
> 2.瓜鲁雅（葡萄牙语：Guarujá）巴西东南部旅游城市，由圣保罗州负责管辖


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上一章节最后，Will被扼住了喉咙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：道具play 轻微BDSM 黑微

Will昏了过去，再醒来时，他的头正枕在Hannibal的腿上。Will朝对方笑了笑。他觉得真正的Hannibal方才隐约现身。上方的脸充满了歉意。

“别说对不起，”Will迅速开口。令人惊讶的是，他的声音并没有受到影响。Hannibal一定只压迫了他的动脉，而没让他窒息。这也解释了Will倒下的速度为何如此之快。

“是我先攻击你的，”见对方没有立即做出回应，Will补充道。

“从现在起你会一直这样吗? 在我反击之前... ... 步步紧逼? ”。Hannibal问

“可能吧，”Will笑容不减。

Hannibal 恼怒的叹了口气.

蜜月结束，Will想着，站了起来。总的来说，他感到精力充沛。Hannibal锋芒初露，他对此喜欢的不得了。

“做午饭吧? ”Will心满意足的笑着开口。

Hannibal点点头。随后两人起身，很快发现自身还是一团糟。 于是分别洗了澡，又穿戴整齐。Will清理完出来，发现Hannibal正在厨房切辣椒。挂钟显示时间已经是下午了。

“我们是不是错过了你的理疗? ”他说着皱起了眉头。

“我打电话取消了今天的会面，”Hannibal指了指另一块砧板。“你能把土豆切成薄片吗? ”

“欺骗日”【注1】Will对此评价“Nice”

他依言走到砧板前开始切土豆。尽管Hannibal稍稍敞开了心扉，Will还是想继续煽动他。 当Hannibal手里握刀的时候，这可能不是个好主意，但是Will不在乎。

“你在另一段生活里见过Bedelia吗? ”他问完用余光扫了一眼Hannibal。他可能想多了，但那人的刀落在砧板上的力道听起来比上次加重了几分。

“如今生活以外，我没有找过任何人。”过了好一会儿，Hannibal坦言。他全神贯注地忙着手里的活，脸上毫无表情。“我们大部分时间都住在欧洲。”

“德国，”Will想起那人德语交流的能力，作此猜想

“起初，”Hannibal证实了这点。“后来，我们搬去了温暖的国家。Mischa讨厌寒冷。”

Will暗自思索接下来该问点什么。他的任何问题都可以援引Mischa的名字获得尊重。

“德国的气候让她想起了家乡和那次袭击。我们试着让她在所有事情上都感到舒适。搬到一个温暖的国度帮助她摆脱了噩梦。”

听完这些话，Will突然心痒难耐。哪里不太对劲。对方听上去是个孩子，但画作里的她却是一个成年人。他没有盘问Hannibal，而是让时钟摆动起来。得出结论后，他放下了面前的土豆。

“你是她的主要监护人吗? ”他把身体转向Hannibal。那人的注意力依然集中在案板上，就像Will已经放弃切菜了一样。

“大多数时候，是的。 一开始，大部分工作由Robert和紫夫人承担。当他们年迈，我就接管了这项职责。”

“那次袭击对她有什么影响? ”Will字斟句酌。

Hannibal沉默了很长一段时间，接着重新开始切菜。切片不太平整，看起来也不那么整齐。

“她的身体茁壮成长，思想却停滞不前。”Hannibal小心翼翼地把刀放在砧板旁边，扭头看向Will，Will试图做到纹丝不露。

Will不知道该对此作何感想。他突然清楚地明白为什么Hannibal没有离开那条时间线。他不能抛弃她。

“身心创伤的后果。” Hannibal补充了一句

“Chiyoh和她在一起吗，当你... ... ? ”Will急切的开口。“或者其他什么人? ”

“是的，”Hannibal微笑着回答，“她不是... ... 不是孤身一人。”

“你想她了,” Will推测

“魂牵梦萦”

这很伤人，Will越想越难过。Hannibal去找她，再也没有回来。于是他任由马铃薯自生自灭，走到Hannibal跟前，跪下身子，十指交缠，亲吻那人的指节。

“我很抱歉”Will的嗓音极度低沉，

突然门铃响了，Will吓了一跳。他最初没反应过来，直到声音越来越大。

“应该是助行架，”两人先是满头雾水的沉默了一会儿，Hannibal后来说道。

Will勉强扯出个笑容，接着起身

“我... .. 我去开门，”他径直走开，又觉得自己应该留下，然后把快递挪进屋。这确实是助行架。而且已经完全组装好了，他为此支付了额外的费用。还打发了些小费给快递员。他依然没搞清巴西的币值。部分是由于币种差异，部分则是因为他资金充裕。

他把助行架留在走廊，随即返回厨房。Hannibal正在把蔬菜放进烤盘，没有理会Will进门。感觉就像对方在刻意疏远自己。Will可不答应。于是他径直走到Hannibal身后，弯下腰，绕过椅背抱住那人的上身。

“别走，”他冲着Hannibal小声耳语，重复着对方经常对自己说的话。“和我在一起。”（stay with me）

Hannibal的肩膀瞬间耷拉了下来，但是身体绷得很紧，Will加重了力道。直到Hannibal彻底放松，把湿漉漉的手放在了Will的手上，随后打破了沉默。

“我会试试的，”他答应下来，“你可能得时不时提醒我一下。”

“没问题，”Will信誓旦旦道

两人在一片祥和中做完了后续工作，接着在阳台上用餐，听着Hannibal找到的古典乐广播，继续攻破Will的葡萄牙语。

他们下回必须迁移到一个能讲英语、法语或西班牙语的地方。他想更好地融入社会。

“你想去听音乐会或别的什么吗? ”Will突然开口，部分原因是为了从倍受打击的口语课上转移注意。然而Hannibal的表情清楚地告诉Will识破了他的心思。

“我十分乐意，但可能太显眼了，”他装作毫不在意。

Will默默心想，如果Hannibal和Mischa生活在一座小镇，那就不可能接触像他原来那样丰富多彩的文化。

“我们不能总是生活的胆战心惊。”Will皱起了眉头，“你为什么不看看你对什么感兴趣，我们可以试着参加。也许是下午或早上的演出，人少的场次?”

他还记得上学时曾被拉去剧院看早场演出。他总是带着头痛离开，寄希望于几个星期的独处能有所恢复。不是因为表演本身，而是因为那些吵闹的同伴。

“我会查查的，”Hannibal没有言之凿凿，但听起来也不像缓兵之计。

两人最后躺在了床上，因为沙发对他们来说太小了。他们衣着完整，但是紧紧相拥，偶尔亲吻。

“我考虑了你的提议，”Hannibal在某个时刻突然说道。他的嘴唇因接吻而有些瘀伤，但裂口正在愈合。

“具体哪一个”

“购买——你是怎么说的来着? ——假阳具或振动器，”Hannibal回答。

Will不得不把脸埋进Hannibal的颈窝一段时间，让自己冷静下来。

“Okay,”他最终重新抬起了头，“你有什么想法? ”

“虽然玻璃可以很好地承载不同的温度，但我对材质没有什么特殊偏好”Hannibal看着天花板若有所思。他的左手探入Will的发间，缓慢摩挲。

但今天不行，他今天不想离开Hannibal。现在，他只想贴近对方，最好几个小时后再来场性爱。

Will的心愿在这天得到了满足，因为他们大部分时间都呆在床上，接吻或者打瞌睡。晚上两人在阳台上吃了一顿便餐，当他们再次返回床上，Hannibal用嘴和手指把他送上了高潮。Will为没能给予回报而感到内疚同时又不想再度陷入自我猜忌，于是开门见山的询问是否需要帮忙。Hannibal最终笑着谢绝了，看着对方心满意足Will好受了不少。

晨起天空阴云密布，大雨滂沱。这是待在室内的绝佳时间，但是Hannibal坚持要继续理疗。于是对方离开后，Will试着多睡会儿。但结果十分徒劳。他太过焦躁。于是起身在公寓里踱步。无聊之余，他坐下来，打电话给Rapoza医生的办公室，另约时间。自从两人争执之后，Will就把这事儿忘得一干二净，但他记得自己的信念: 他愿意为Hannibal杀人。他会跟Hannibal就此事的准备工作讨论一番。

依然无所事事，Will决定上网查看圣保罗的文娱产业。他很快弄清楚了一件事，即为Hannibal挑选娱乐项目，远在他能力范围之外。等对方回来Will打算提醒他这点。他所能做的只是在附近的一家餐馆订张桌子。自从几人来到这里，一日三餐均在公寓里解决。这家餐厅网评不错，而且允许轮椅进入。鉴于自己可以轻易订到隔天的座位，Will猜测这并不完全符合Hannibal的标准。但是他们必须从某个地方开始。如果Hannibal不喜欢，Will只会让他重新挑选。

进取的态度使Will身心愉悦。尽管下雨，他还是决定出门散步。这既有助于自身锻炼也能提供Hannibal单独练习助行架的时间。于是他给那人发了条短信后，径直带着伞离开了家门。

他走的漫无目的地。部分想法是找一家情趣商店，但居住地附近注定让他愿望落空。Will确实在街角找到了一家销售高档食材的食品店，还买了一些奶酪和小瓶的橄榄油。虽然价格高得离谱，但他并不介意买单。Hannibal的财富使他养尊处优。尽管如此，不用担心财务状况自然再好不过。

他在商店里闲逛。当店主试图兜售产品无果离开后，他呆了更长的时间。最终只剩下他独自一人，Will买了些书，一条他认为Hannibal可能会喜欢的领带，还有更多的鲜花。

Will回到公寓，明显发现助行架的位置被移动过了，但他仍然看不到也听不到Hannibal的动静。 从敞开的卧室门探去，对方正在床上睡觉。不管他的理疗包含了什么样的训练，那一定费心耗神。Will任由那人继续休息，把买的东西拆开放好。接着把花插在花瓶里，带进卧室，放在了Hannibal的床头柜上。

当Will在他身边坐下时，Hannibal眨巴着眼睛醒了过来。他看上去柔软而顺从。Will情不自禁地俯下身，偷得一枚深吻。

“Hello Will,” Hannibal在对方退开后跟他问好，他的两颊绯红，看上去仍然很疲倦。

“Hey,”Will说着舔了舔唇瓣。“你吃过午餐了么”

“还没，”Hannibal坦言。随后他的鼻孔翕动，发现了那些花。

“你又为某事感到愧疚么, Will?”

“不,” Will 莞尔. “只是开心而已.”

还有饥渴，他在心底默念。

两人午饭吃的沙拉。Hannibal用Will买的橄榄油作为辅料。天还下着小雨，所以他们没去阳台，而是呆在室内用餐。

“我和Rapoza医生又预约了一次，”饭后Will坦言。

Hannibal 看起来有些意外.

“我以为你尚未找到合适的人选。”

Will耸了耸肩，无法解释虽然Rapoza可能不坏，但他不在乎那人的死活。

他避开了Hannibal的问题，“我们需要他做些什么? ”

有那么一会儿，Will以为Hannibal不会回答。

“对激光治疗而言，疤痕太过严重。因此为了让烙印变得难以辨认，需要切除部分印章。”

“那个名字，”Will喃喃，不想说出Mason的姓氏。

Hannibal点了点头。“恢复需要一些时间，由于在第一个星期不能进行任何锻炼，我的理疗会深受影响，”

 ** _太糟了_** ，Will心想。

“我们应该搬家吗? ”Will一边考虑准备工作一边问道。“对于你现在的医生来说，当你因为接受了整形项目而中断自身的康复训练时，这看起来会很奇怪，不是吗? ”

“搬家能够让我们不那么引人注目，”Hannibal表示赞同。

“我们可以让Chiyoh负责这件事，”Will大声说出自己的想法。“这也能让她摆脱谋杀的罪名。 然后你就该放她自由，Hannibal。”

他对Will眨了眨眼，随即皱起了眉。

“她在等你放她走，”Will解释。“从她的角度来看，你已经囚禁了她两次。一次是在立陶宛和她的囚犯在一起，另一次则是你请求她照看着自己。”

Hannibal的脸上露出了然的神色，Will突然意识到对方很难把现在的Chiyoh和另一条时间线上照顾Mischa的女人区分开。Will提醒自己:Hannibal经历了没有他的另一段人生。他等待怒火重燃，但愤怒明显已经偃旗息鼓。理解Hannibal和他留在Mischa身边的决定软化了Will的立场。

“你说得有道理，她回来时我会跟她谈谈的。”

“或者打电话给她，”Will提议。如果两人对话时Hannibal不必看着对方，或许会更加明智。“何须在她刚来不久又把她打发走呢? ”

第二天，当Will出门跟踪医生时，Hannibal跟Chiyoh通了电话。Will的预约是在几天之后，接着事态将会快速发展。他已经了解医生办公室在周末空无一人。同样确定对方必须接受贿赂完成这个手术。尽管Will尚不清楚如何操纵Rapoza保持沉默。毕竟两人初见时，医生并不怎么喜欢他。这就预示会面期间，Will唯有见机行事。

Will早早放弃了跟踪，这样他就可以执行关于情趣玩具的诸多事宜。谷歌地图把他引进了一家商店，但是商品的种类乏善可陈。Will考虑是否应该网购或另觅别处。最后他耐心耗尽，于是买了一个玻璃肛塞，一些没有香味的润滑液，安全套，还有一个看起来很逼真的假阳具，形状和Hannibal的老二差不多。傍晚回到公寓，他把那个不起眼的包扔在了走廊。

事实证明，Chiyoh欣然接受了Hannibal的请求，将为两人寻找一个新的地方休养生息。那人把这些告诉Will时，皱起了眉头，Will对此并不惊讶，还觉得有点好笑。此时他们同在客厅，Will在做训练前的伸展运动。Hannibal则坐在沙发上旁观。室内没有轮椅，助行架离的很近。Will进门时还不是这样。他在想Hannibal是否会等到自己离开后单独使用。

“她需要自由，”Will松垮垮地重复着环绕胳膊的动作。又坏笑着补充: “她不在的时候，我们可以在桌子上做更多的爱。”

“一项奖励... ... ”Hannibal干巴巴地指出。

Will扭头看向他，咧嘴一笑。

“你喜欢这个.”

Hannibal不置可否

“你想跑?”Will说着弯下腰触摸对方的脚趾，拉伸他腿部的肌腱。

“为什么这么说? ”Hannibal反问。

“上次我们在这间屋子，垫子又被抽出来的情况下，我在桌子上干了你。 如果你对此不屑一顾，或许你该滚蛋。”

Hannibal一声不吭，Will抑制住自身想要查看对方是否生气的冲动，不可避免的紧张了起来。

“也许你高估了自身的魅力。你浑身是汗，短裤不讨人喜欢，语言也相当粗鄙。”

“这话出自某个曾经告诫我不要生孩子的人之口，”Will表面上愤愤不平，暗地里实则忍俊不禁。和Hannibal打嘴炮几乎跟他们滚垫子一样美好。

“你的挑衅背后有什么原因吗? ”Hannibal突然开口。Will原本坐在垫子上，双腿前倾，听完后支起身子，又转了个圈。

“你觉得呢? ”他一脸坏笑。

Hannibal眯起眼睛，随后看向助行架。

“你想看我用它？”

“走廊里有一个装着假阳具的袋子，”Will没有直接回复，他的声音比原以为的更加自信，

他们相互凝视，直到Will舔了舔唇瓣，Hannibal眼眸下沉注视着这一举动。

“来吧，”Will说着向后靠了靠，以便更好地展示自身。“曾经有那么段时间，你唯一想做的就是操我。别告诉我你不再感兴趣了。”

“我当然想”Hannibal说话同时眼神直勾勾的看着对方

“很好”

Will径直倒在垫子上，向后弯腰。他把衬衫被往上了拉，希望裤子下摆能显示出那个笑脸伤疤。

“我会在这里热身，”他闭着眼睛说道。“你准备好了就过来跟我一起。”

Will一动不动地等着。直到他耐不住性子重新开始锻炼。当Hannibal有所行动，Will确保不去看他。但实际上，他一半的注意力都集中在那人身上，等候并希望他能站起来。当这一切真的发生，Will笑了，为其显示出的接受良好而高兴。Hannibal花了很长时间才离开房间。尽管Will心满意足，但对方独处时明显更为放松。于是他继续先前练习，同时担心随着时间流逝Hannibal不会返回。

门最终开了，Will如释重负地抬起头。Hannibal正坐在轮椅上，腿上搭着一条叠好的毛巾。 他没有换衣服，仍然穿着舒适的运动装。

两人再次四目相对。这次是Will先把目光移开。当他低头看向毛巾时，突然有些不太自在。

“东西怎么样?”（was is good?）

“什么?”（it?）

“我买的那些东西，”Will翻了个白眼。随即从垫子上起身，坐在沙发上。他想亲近Hannibal，但又觉得最好让对方主动。

“这已经足够了，”Hannibal边说边靠近了些。

“我们可以买点更好的东西，”Will担心达不到Hannibal的标准。“也许一起去？我找到的那家店不是很大。”

“没关系，Will，”Hannibal说完Will放松了下来，但他没有继续前进。

 ** _真尴尬_** ，当他们又开始瞪眼比赛时，Will默默想道。

“我觉得，”Will慢吞吞地开口，“这次你必须干点实事。如果哪些做不到，就得告诉我该怎么做到。”

“这是你故意激怒我，好让我重拾旧习计划的一部分吗?”Hannibal被勾起了兴趣

“有用吗? ”Will扬起眉毛将问题抛了回去，与此同时，双腿微微张开。他并不习惯展示自己，但他愿意尝试。

“我希望你脱掉衣服，”Hannibal最初说完Will还是一动不动。

“告诉我怎么做，”他向对方暗示。

“ ** _把衣服脱了_** ，Will，”Hannibal换上了命令的口吻。Will因此战栗不已，于是他迅速起身，把衬衫拉过头顶，任由它掉在地上。

“快还是慢? ”他清了清嗓子，再次向Hannibal询问。

“快，”Hannibal不假思索。

Will加快了手里的动作。他对当前速度适应良好，当他匆忙脱下短裤和内衣时，可没时间体会尴尬。

浑身一丝不挂后他又问: “你想让我去哪儿? ”

“沙发上，”Hannibal说，“在你上去之前先把垫子挪到一边去。”

Will迅速把垫子挪开，以便在沙发和垫子之间腾出空间。容纳轮椅，Will猜测这才是Hannibal真正用意所在。

当Will正要坐下时，Hannibal厉声:“趴下。”于是Will毫不犹豫地背过身，四脚着地跪在沙发表面。他并不喜欢看不见Hannibal的姿势。但又着实喜欢对方继续向他发号施令。他听闻轮椅声越来越近，随后是Hannibal的手落在了他的侧腰。那人指腹的暖意和零星的触摸使他颤抖。Will虽没听见声响但料想润滑剂必然已被打开，因为他所知晓的下件事便是Hannibal润滑过的手指径直插进了他的屁股里。

“没有前戏? ”Will粗声喘气。

“我误会你了吗? ”Hannibal再次强调:“我以为命令你的目的是为了取悦我自己。”

他的手指在Will体内移动，但是移动的方式并不怎么兴味

“我不是在抱怨，”辩护完Will深深地吸了口气。他非常确信尽管Hannibal嘴上这么说，结果依然会让自己乐在其中。

“很好，”Hannibal说，“把胳膊肘支起来，脸靠在垫子上。”

Will呻吟着服从了命令。从某种意义上来说，看不见似乎是件好事。他可以专注于被Hannibal入侵的感觉和前列腺被刺激的快感。考虑到Hannibal精力有限，他的触碰比Will预想的更加目的鲜明。但不可否认他喜欢这样，此时此刻，Will不再关心如何操纵对方。当前的愉悦足以使他的思绪一片空白。他变得更硬，当Hannibal深入第二根手指时，Will开始发抖。他庆幸自己提前热身。确信若非如此，他的肩膀很快就会力不从心。Hannibal随后突然抽身拍了拍他的屁股，Will因此大吃了一惊。

“起来，Will，”Hannibal言简意赅。被快感冲刷的酩酊大醉，Will过了一会儿才依言起身。在沙发跪下，注视着对方从轮椅上挪身。过去的几个月，Hannibal的上肢肌肉显然发育良好。

“过来，”Hannibal指着他的腿命令道。Will于是爬上他的膝盖，双腿放在Hannibal的两侧，双臂搭上Hannibal的肩膀。他的老二在两人之间惹人瞩目，当他坐下时，感觉Hannibal的欲望也被唤醒了一半。

“你还好么? ”Hannibal心满意足的笑着问道。

Will唯一的回答是冷哼了一声。心里暗暗因这个问题嗤之以鼻。但他的实际做法则是把脸贴近Hannibal颈部柔软的皮肤。

“抬起来点，”Hannibal说着把手压上了Will的臀瓣，待他听令后，又将其掰开。随后两根手指再次入侵，把润滑剂推进对方体内。Will想在Hannibal的腹部摩擦。当他正打算付诸实践，Hannibal阻止了这一举动。

“求你了，”Will呻吟着，向后追随Hannibal的手指。Hannibal再没碰过他的前列腺，但Will喜欢被插入的感受，以及随之而来的占有感。

“不，”Hannibal再次抽身而退。Will因此低声呜咽，同时舔了舔Hannibal的肌肤。他想要触碰，想要释放，但他同样清楚必须让Hannibal把控节奏。毕竟，Will希望他接管一切。

谢天谢地，他没等太久。Hannibal事先握住了Will买来的假阳具，此刻尖端正抵着他的穴口。待那东西真的破门而入，Will诅咒自己没买小点的型号。突如其来的灼烧感使欲望偃旗息鼓，Will唯有借助呼气帮助自身更好的适应。

Will张着嘴，在百般折磨的扩张下保持呼吸。他对此又爱又恨。

“把身体抬起来，”Hannibal趾高气昂，他的右手正放在Will的臀部，引导他上下起伏。

“请多用点儿润滑油，”Will央求道。扩张太过煎熬，以至于无法性起。

“既然你如此客气地请求，”Hannibal笑着如他所愿。

Will支起自己，Hannibal添加了足够的润滑油，以便Will再度落下时顺畅无阻。

“好点了么？”

“是的”

“闭眼，”Will立马听令。如今将注意力集中在卷土重来的欲望上简直毫不费力。Hannibal松开他的屁股，开始用右手触摸Will的每一寸肌肤。当Will在假阴茎上操弄自身的同时，他的指尖在对方绷紧的腿部肌肉上翩然起舞。

感受到那人的手悄然离去。Will依然闭着眼，不愿抗命。接下来的触摸更令他惊诧不已。Hannibal无声的抚过Will腹部的伤疤，沿着它的轮廓细心描摹。Will忍不住发出一阵呜咽，不得不加重了几分眼周的力气。

“我梦到过把你开膛破肚，”Hannibal说着把手平放在了Will小腹，“停下来一会儿。”

“那是个美梦吗? ”Will睁开眼问道，同时下半身依然牢牢钉在假阳具上。他的腿因为作为支力而颤抖。Hannibal的脸在他开口之前就给出了答案。

“你总是死去，”Hannibal的思绪飘远。

“但我没有，”Will的胳膊还搂着Hannibal的脖子，径直把他拉得更近。“我活了下来。你在实施伤害之前就确保我会活下来。”

**_因为无论你体会到何种背叛，你都无法想象一个没有我的世界。_ **

“是的，”Hannibal记忆重现，视线重新聚焦Will。“是的，我确实如此。”

在这之后，他换上更为强硬的语气: “落下去,Will。”

Hannibal的手回到了他的臀部，Will很快被迫下坠。他把Hannibal拉近时，角度准是掌握的恰如其分，假体不偏不倚的击中了他的前列腺，Will满意地浅声低吟。

“An，我们又找到那个地方了? ”Hannibal装模作样的问道。

“操你的,”Will听起来气势单薄，一遍遍的重复着先前的动作

“下次吧，”Hannibal洋洋得意。尽管Will依然在用玩具操弄自己，但他咬牙切齿的把指甲埋进了Hannibal的肩膀。Hannibal用空着的手握住了Will的分身，在起伏之间，反复压迫他的前列腺并给阴茎施力，Will很快交代在了Hannibal的手上，射在了他的腹部。Will听到自身发出的呜咽和浅鸣。身体止不住的颤抖，若非体内还插着东西，他可能早就瘫倒在地。

“把他拿出来”他有气无力的说道

“不，”Hannibal义正言辞，一只胳膊环在Will的腰上，“坐下。”

咒骂和违命的冲动来势汹汹。但他渴望Hannibal操他，如果那人需要为此伤害自己，Will也会欣然接受。Will小心翼翼的挪动，沿着假体下坠，痛苦与快感参半，直到彻底落身。Hannibal一只手压在玩具底部，另一只手则放在他的脸颊。

“满意了吗? ”Will有些恼怒。Hannibal拍了拍他的后背，过了好一会儿才回复。

“在精神上是的，”他最终坦言。“很高兴能对你发号施令，这点你是对的。”

“但身体没有，”Will毫不意外地补充。他能感觉到对方的欲望有所消退。“想偶尔故伎重演么? ”

“毫无疑问”

“那我现在能起来了么”

“再等会儿”

Will叹了口气保持姿势不动，直到Hannibal良心发现，放他一马。Will腿部脱力，不得不坐在Hannibal腿边的地板上，等待精力回归。

“我大概得在这里待一段时间，”他一边开口，一边将头倚向Hannibal的膝盖。

“真是受宠若惊”Hannibal故意打趣

Will太累，无法给出任何机智的回应。他将头枕着Hannibal的同时，对方毫无意外的开始把弄他的头发。

“你是不是把润滑剂抹我头发上了? ”Will不以为意。

Hannibal的手停顿了片刻

“是啊，”他毫无愧意的继续玩弄Will的头发。

Will嗤之以鼻后任他而去

他们过了很久才起身，Will感到浑身僵硬，肌肉酸痛，且急需洗个澡。鉴于对方的状况，Hannibal径直把他打发走，接着自个儿去收拾起居室。那天剩余的时间，两人都心满意足。Will打了会儿瞌睡，庆幸他们早早就寝。

第二天早上醒来，Will自认为休息得不错。时间相比平时稍晚了一点。Hannibal显然已经起床，当Will走进厨房时，发现了一份备好的早餐，还有一张那人留下的便条，上面写着外出理疗。Will乖乖用完后走到阳台喝咖啡。针对整形医生，他还没想出一个好计划。他并不在意那人的死活。但是设法让对方为Hannibal实施手术似乎颇为复杂。他希望Hannibal能帮他一把。

Will的思绪就此打住。他突然意识到，自己甚至还没向Hannibal请求指示，这无疑相当愚蠢。Hannibal是个逍遥法外的高手。Will暗自苦笑。当然，他也知道自己为什么还没付诸实践。对方的消极态度使Will很难步步为营。除了性，昨天也已得到证明。然而前一天，Hannibal表现得不以为意。实际上，他似乎为掌握主导权而满目欢喜。

当Hannibal大约一个小时后回来时，Will大摇大摆地迎上前，弯下腰，献上一吻。分开时，开门见山: “我需要你帮我策划一次谋杀。你能帮帮我吗? ”

Will注视着Hannibal，那人的眼睛微微睁大。

“我想不出精妙的计划，”他接着又说，“鉴于你是精妙计划大师... ... ”

“我可以帮忙，”Hannibal不假思索。

“很好，想听听目前为止关于他我都知道些什么嘛? ”

他们讨论了很长时间。Will首先报告了自身所有的发现，期间Hannibal提了一些问题。然后两人共同完善。最初，那人并没有给出太多意见，但是随着Will计划中漏洞显现，Hannibal开始千方百计填补空缺。他并不果断，但比Will预想的更为投入。于是很快一个简练的计划初步成形。

隔天Will依照事先商量好的带着Hannibal共同赴约。与他们曾经跟Jack进行的猫鼠博弈相比，引诱这位好医生踏入陷阱简直易如反掌。事实证明，金钱是Rapoza的动力。Will享受这场口头对决，当他们离开时，他不禁感到失望。有什么东西随之而去。

Rapoza始终犹豫在没有看到伤疤的情况下是否实施手术。当Hannibal解释自己也是位医生时，谈话就变得轻松多了。创伤解释了他为何迟迟不愿展示烙印，而金钱为这些借口推波助澜。Will感觉自己像是参演了一部肥皂剧，对于故事，Rapoza似乎毫无疑虑的信以为真。

“这也太简单了，”他们离开医生办公室后，Will向Hannibal抱怨。

“因为他没有质疑我们? ”

“他还没笨到如此轻易就相信我们。”

“的确，”Hannibal附和。“但他很惬意。根据我们的暗示，他可能会觉得我们不想把清除标记的事情公之于众。我不认为他把我们想做罪犯。我们作为报复犯罪受害者的封面故事已经派上用场。在他看来，同性恋令人厌恶，意图摆脱由此造成的疤痕... ... 在他的世界里不足为外人道也。”

Will点点头。Rapoza的世界观过于狭隘，在某些方面比较天真。一般人并不会多虑性命之忧。

两人离开后，Hannibal给了Will一张清单，上面列出了三个可以服务手术的场所。随后他们分头行动。Hannibal回往公寓，Will则花时间排查清单上的地点。两个可供接受，一个无懈可击。Will惊讶于后者是多么完美。这里与世隔绝，安保薄弱，Will不惜冒险闯入视察内部。

他回到家，和Hannibal分享了这项收获。

“物业公司最近破产了。”Hannibal解释道。“这种情况下，安全检查通常不会进行。这些房产因无人照管而陷入搁置。”

虽然计划没有一个确切日期，但当隔天开始打包行李时。Will不可遏制的有些恼火，如今他和Hannibal两人共住一室，他把这套公寓当做自己的家。自从坠崖以来，居无定所。他想念一个可以称之为家的地方。

他们有很多东西需要打包，但首先必须确定交通工具，Hannibal伪造了两人的医疗文件。Will则被派去购进各种各样的打印机和纸张。他还额外购买了空白邮票，旁观Hannibal从中刻出模板。很快，两人分别得到了一套伪造的医生证明，Hannibal甚至可以对医疗数字图像进行修改，并重新输入其它身份姓名和日期。Will毫不掩饰惊讶之情。

文书工作完成后，Hannibal转战配给医疗设备。购买手术器械和药物比Will之前的购物之旅都要复杂和困难得多。若是在美国，一切将迎刃而解。Will不得不频繁借助电话听从Hannibal的安排，大部分时间他只负责把东西搬去已知房产。

当一切准备就绪，他们会在手术地为接下来的程序做好准备，适当增加额外的安全措施，以防所见略同的不速之客试图闯入。

在这之后不久，Chiyoh联系了他们，表示已经在两人计划搬去的城市找到了一套新公寓。Will花了一天时间赴约顺便视察新房。新文件被他随身携带。尽管他的偏执倾向令他渴望置身事外，以防被捕，逃去一个安全的地点。逃亡使Will的神经饱受折磨，但他必须承认自己难以割舍逃亡带来的挑战。

就卧室数目而言，新公寓小于他们的当前住宅。参观完毕后，Will看向Chiyoh心生疑惑。此时他们正站在公寓的阳台上。视野可见一座小公园。

“他和你谈过了吗? ”Will问道。那人的表情晦暗不明。

“他说从现在起你们两个要独自旅行，”她坦言。

Will叹了口气

“我告诉他让你走自己的路。”

“是吗? ”她听起来很是意外。“真是出乎意料。”

Will皱着眉头想知道原因所在。在 Chiyoh 的心目中，他难道和Hannibal没有差别？他没有真正提问，但是十分好奇。

“他认为我们需要你，”Will说完又立即纠正自己，“他认为他需要你，而我恰好相反。”

“你认为他只要你一个? ”她追问。

“我不想让他需要任何人，”Will反驳。“我想让他保持独立。”

“他现在还不行，”Chiyoh说着靠向扶手，以便和Will对视。

“我不是指他的伤，”Will解释道。Chiyoh扬起了眉毛。

“他现在异乎寻常地... ... 顺从，”她直言不讳。

“是的”

“你对此采取措施了吗? ”Chiyoh有些惊讶。

确实如此，Will心想，难道不是吗? 他试图激发Hannibal更具…攻击性的一面。

“我正在努力，”他的小伎俩似乎有所帮助，但无法确定能否在长期有效。

Chiyoh 听完蹙紧了眉头.

“你真的想继续为他担心吗? ” Will问道，好奇对方的反应。“你难道不想摆脱我们的影响吗? ”

她转过头，开始思考。Will不想催她于是耐心地等待，过了很久那人才再次开口。

“我当然想，”她的语气夹杂着几分诧异。“尽管如此，告别依然显得不同寻常。时光漫漫，Hannibal已经成为我生活的一部分。 我无法想象没有他的日子。”

 ** _你不会失去他的_** ，Will心想。 **_他会一直潜藏在你的脑海，窃窃私语那些阴暗之事。_**

“我会试试的，”Chiyoh带上了一抹心满意足的浅笑，“你真的相信他会让我走吗? ”

“我们对此达成了一致意见，”

“你们讨论过具体时间吗? ”Chiyoh又问，“需要我帮忙搬家吗? ”

 ** _不_** ，Will不想她卷入Rapoza的死亡。他曾经操纵对方杀戮，因此不愿故技重施。

“不，我们最好自己搞定。”

两人在那里过夜。Will睡床，Chiyoh睡沙发。没有Hannibal在身边，他辗转难眠，醒来时依然精力憔悴。有那么一会儿，Will不能确定自己身处何时何地，再次穿越的念头，使他一度惊慌失措。驱车返回圣保罗的途中，Will喝着咖啡，思忖时空错乱感是否会真正消解。过去的几个星期，一切正常，但此后发生了类似的事情，由于无法判断身处何时，周围的环境是否真实，Will游荡了几个小时以打消顾虑。

这种担忧随着时间的推移逐渐变淡。Hannibal在公寓迎接了他们。Will心照不宣的留下其余二人一段时间。他们没有讨论她何时离开，但他知道对方已经查看了随后两天的航班。午餐时Will加入了他们，在这之后和Hannibal一起去做理疗。鉴于没有预约，Will猜测没人会为他白费力气，当他发现Hannibal专门为两人做了固定时间段的预约时，自我感觉像是在浪费钱，因为Will并没有始终如一坚持参加。但他很快调整了心态。如果Hannibal想为他花钱，Will不会阻止。反正他也可能无计可施。

按摩训练后，四肢暖意融融，Will浑身舒畅的去找Hannibal。等他见到那人，内心不可遏制的一阵柔软，爱意涌现，Hannibal似乎成果斐然。趁着对方洗澡的空档，Will向他的理疗师打听情况。

“他的行动力方面有了很大的提高，”她点头示意。“他在使用辅助器械? ”

“是的，”Will实话实说。Hannibal依然不好意思让他旁观，不过近期助行架的位置有所调整。

“你们很快就要离开圣保罗了?”

“是啊，”Will坦言。他们事前讨论了封面故事。“有个外科医生需要拜访。”

“很好，”她回答，“术后记得找一位好的理疗师。”

隔天，他们与Rapoza进行了第二次会面，完善术前准备。一切顺利，外科医生也敲定了最终日期。尽管他恼怒于Hannibal依然不愿展示伤疤，但是金钱的诱惑足以让他打消顾虑。

下午晚些时候，Will打电话取消了他们原计划的手术。他深刻地道了歉，以Hannibal对伤疤的犹豫为借口。向负责人解释对方还没摆好心态。

两人在晚上和Chiyoh 告别，对方已经预订了第二天离开巴西的航班。令Will惊讶的是，Hannibal同意外出就餐，于是他们在一家价格昂贵但十分美味的餐馆吃了饭。Will奇怪于他是如何在这么短的时间内订到座位，暗自猜想对方准是付了额外的钱。他并不在意。在Will看来，这是一次很好的转变，也是恢复正常的过程。

出租车把两人送回家时，Will已经酩酊大醉，无法把手从Hannibal身上挪开。他试图控制自己，但却一次又一次地握住了Hannibal的手，有意无意的触碰对方的腿或是双肩。

“你想要什么，Will? ”当他们走进卧室，Hannibal面带戏谑的故意开口。

“Hmm…,” Will发出一连串无意义的音节，又把松垮垮的领带从脖子上扯开，Hannibal的视线集中在Will的喉结。

“你呢? ”Will将问题原封不动的抛了回去，舔了舔唇瓣。

他们在床上花了一个小时，Will设法让Hannibal硬了起来，尽管没有射精。他依然为自己的成果感到高兴，Hannibal似乎同样乐在其中。在这之后两人轻而易举睡了过去。然而，梦境扰乱了Will的睡眠。他从空荡荡的奇怪梦境中频繁惊醒。

早餐压抑而沉闷。Will庆幸一切即将尘埃落定。一方面，他很高兴Hannibal即将完全属于自己，另一方面，他又为对方离开Chiyoh而感到忧虑。任何一种情绪他都不想挂在脸上。

前往机场对于掩护身份而言太过冒险，因此三人在公寓的走廊上道别。Will有些尴尬，留下“保重”作为结束语。Hannibal则和 Chiyoh 用日语交谈了几句，随后她转身离去。

“如今你和我被困在了一起，”（Now you are stuck with just me）Will试图表现得轻描淡写。

“我不认为这是被困住了，”（I wouldn’t call it stuck）Hannibal看起来不以为意，但是Will不确定那人是否所言非虚。他还没有完全弄懂这个Hannibal。他们之间缺少了太多时间。他正在重新学习读懂对方。

“那么，”Will开口以便从思绪中抽身，“今晚实施绑架? ”

“计划的确如此，”Hannibal回答。他没有提议变动计划让Will着实松了口气。他们接着来到客厅。他还有几个小时就得前往安排租赁车辆。此时此刻，Will不可遏制的有些紧张。不是因为即将杀死Rapoza的事实，而是因为组织问题。他一直等待罪恶感和道德上的担忧来袭。但两者始终杳无踪迹。

时间到了，他离开Hannibal去取一次性证件和面包车。开车穿越这个陌生的城市另Will自我感觉暴露在外。他必须借助卫星导航才能找到方向，而这对于他犯罪时的偏执倾向而言毫无用处。他深知利用 GPS 重建路线会是多么的轻而易举。

他把车停在了手术室的后门，靠近医生的车辆，隔着黑色玻璃窗静静等待。他觉得自己像个跟踪狂，即便他对面包车后座的大部分记忆都来自于监视嫌犯。Rapoza过了很长时间才现身。他所有的员工已经离开，正如Will所了解的那样，随后他径直走到车后放下随身物品。当他打开后备箱时，Will从车内走了出来，举起随身携带的枪:“我拿枪指着你呢，请慢慢转过身。”

Rapoza愣住了，Will从他的姿势看出了这一点。

“慢慢转身，Rapoza医生，”他循循善诱。过了一会儿，那人双手颤抖着依言转了过来。他的面色苍白，眼睛不自然的睁大了。当他认出Will时，困惑和恐惧在脸上不断交织。

“我没有通知任何人! ”他急忙辩解。Will最初皱着眉一头雾水，后来顿然醒悟。

“你认出我们了? ”他的胃里因恐惧升起了一股寒意。

Rapoza疯狂摇头

“只有他! ” 他回答。“你走之后我记起了Lecter，但我没报警。你取消了手术，而我... ... 不想吸引任何注意。”

这... ... 就得对计划稍加变动。如今好言相劝Rapoza给食人魔Hannibal动手术已经不再可能。

“上车，”Will发号施令。他希望避开公众视野进一步理清头绪。幸运的是，Rapoza紧张地四处张望后服从了命令。他很害怕，但求生本能还没发挥作用。他上了车，Will给他系扎带时也没作反抗。只在嘴部被封时，试图喊了几声。

Will原本打算返程途中和他谈谈，但现在看来没必要多此一举，他未曾想过身份暴露所以准备了别的故事。他不知道怎样才能让Rapoza伸以援手。从公众视角来看，Hannibal不会让他活着离开。

Hmm…, Will思索了一会儿，突然计上心头。

“听着，”Will坐进驾驶座发动了汽车。“我们想让你修复之前说过的伤疤。有个地方可以供你做手术。听懂了就点头。”

透过后视镜，Will看到Rapoza睁大了眼睛点了点头。

“很好，现在，我们没想过你已经认出我们了。原本计划贿赂你噤声，以便尽快离开这个国家。”

Rapoza又点点头。但这十分没必要。尽管如此，Will还是很高兴引起了对方的注意。

“我们不能向他隐瞒你的情况，”Will装模作样的开口。“他会杀了你。为了安全起见，甚至可能放弃手术。”

Will再次向后视镜看去，那人抖得像一片落叶。

“若想避免你的死亡，我们就需要合作，”他把注意力在道路和后座的男人之间来回切换。

“你要向他发誓，不会背叛我们，”Will刻意加重了语气，接着一眼就看出对方又在点头，不禁松了口气。

“他不会相信你的，” Will说着，头也不回地驶进了拥挤的车流。他能想象Rapoza面色惨白的样子。

“但他会假装相信你，你也得假装信任他”

随着车辆拐进了一条相对安静的街道，Will主动与Rapoza对视，那人或许还处在震惊之中。他的眼睛告诉Will，为了活下去，他愿意做任何事。Will喜欢这样，也喜欢由此体会到的力量感。之后他把目光移开，心头升起了一丝内疚。

“手术后，他无法再伤害你，而我会让你离开，把他从这里带走，”Will试着相信这些话，想象着要付诸行动。从表面上看，Rapoza已经信以为真。在余下的旅程中，车厢内一片沉默。Will任由自己种下的想法生根发芽。

最终抵达约定地点后，Will不顾原先的计划，把他留在了车里。当发现进门的只有Will一人，Hannibal皱起了眉头。

“发生了什么？”

“我们上次拜访后，他认出你了”Will简要汇报了事情的经过和他着手实施的新计划。

“你觉得怎么样? ”他在介绍完自己的解决方案后问道。

“你都已经付诸实施了，”Hannibal听起来有些生气。过了一会儿，他又补充: “这可能行得通。我们必须在手术过程中小心盯着他。”

“Okay，我去把他带进来，让你们单独待一会儿，趁这个机会说说话。”

 ** _那就这么办_** ，Hannibal颔首走了出去。停车的地方靠近后门，Will很快就把Rapoza带进室内。径直把他推到Hannibal面前，此时Hannibal正端坐在轮椅上。有那么一会儿，Will想让医生跪下。

 ** _为了审判，_** Will跃跃欲试。他放过这个男人，把枪交给Hannibal。他必须当那个好警察。离开房间为的是给Hannibal扮演坏警察的机会，【注2】Will心不在焉地思索自身的行径是多么过火，这也表示他对此毫不在意。

他锁上了货车，任由它留在外面。停车点处于街道死角，附近的建筑物也无人使用。尽管Hannibal表现得十分被动，他依然深谙实施谋杀的最佳地点。

Will回来时，Rapoza正在轻微打颤。尽管如此，他的眼睛里还是充满了希望。他确信自己会活下来。Will友好地点了点头，接着把目光转向Hannibal。在层层冷漠的外表下，他似乎有点不太自在。

“那就开始吧，”Will一声令下，几人开始忙碌了起来。

他解开了Rapoza的绳子，跟着他走进提前收拾好的手术室。Will帮着一起做准备，当两人视线相接，他继续用镇定的眼神愚弄Rapoza。轮到为Hannibal做准备时，Will不得不把Rapoza绑了起来。又在Hannibal半裸着趴在桌子上后，给他松绑。医生先是打了一针静脉注射，随后取下了绷带。这是他第一次看到这个伤疤，表现得出奇地冷静。

“你只想让我把这个名字去掉? ”他打量一番后问道。

“是的”Hannibal坦言

“我可以把... ...“猪”? ... ...“猪”的图迹也变得不那么容易辨认，”他补充道。“模糊边缘。”

Will看向Hannibal，鉴于他有医学知识。对方点了点头。

“好吧，”Will同意了，接着拿起手表。

Rapoza先对整个区域进行了消毒和局部麻醉，等待药物起效期间。Will把空着的那只手放在了Hannibal头上，以使自己冷静下来。另一只手里则握着枪。

当确定Hannibal的背部已经彻底麻木后，Rapoza开始工作。他从“猪”开始，剥去薄薄的疤痕组织。Will心想，他的手法很专业。只能看到少量血迹。Hannibal控制自身缓缓呼吸。Will看得出对方在承受背部动作的同时为使肌肉镇定而施加的压力。

“接下来可能会很疼，”Rapoza在完成烙印的中间部分后示警。现在边缘确实被模糊了。可以看得出是一种动物，但再也不能准确辨认为一头猪了。

Will向前探身，对Hannibal耳语:“看起来不错。”

正如事先讨论的那样，外科医生换了一把新刀，Will走到手术台的另一边帮助止血。当Rapoza开始切割时，Will被彻底迷住了，医生不得不甩给他一个锐利的眼神作为提醒。Will如梦初醒的迅速擦拭涌出的血迹。Hannibal四肢僵硬地躺在桌上，一动不动。Will的内心涌起一股触摸并囚禁对方的渴望。

“它看起来会像一个笑脸，Hannibal，”Will喃喃。Rapoza没有抬头，疑惑不解的皱起了眉。Hannibal把目光转向了Will。

“你喜欢吗? ”Hannibal问道。Will希望他可以回望，但他必须集中精力帮助Rapoza。对于一个正在被切割的人来说，那人听起来相当冷静。

“非常喜欢，”Will嘴角含笑，接着把湿透的棉签换成了新的。Rapoza已经完成了一半，现在正在处理另外一半。即便Will不停地在切口附近擦拭，血还是源源不断的渗出。

Rapoza把皮肤层放进了弯盘，又用缝合针取代了手术刀。由于没人帮忙，他很快开始动手缝合，缝线也很整齐。皮肤被串连的十分紧密。很长一段时间内都不会感到舒适。

几分钟后，手术结束了，伤口上盖着纱布，Rapoza紧张地把器械放好。

“没关系的，医生，”Will温和地开口，主动进行了眼神交流。当Rapoza带着恐惧的神色回望时，他竭力装出了一副信誓旦旦的模样。把希望和恐惧混杂在一起，似乎大有好处。“不需要整理。你完成了你的工作。”

医生点点头，突然，Will清楚感知到了对方的感受，恐惧压倒了一切，他不相信Will。

Rapoza落荒而逃。Will迅速放下枪，追了上去。那人还没来得及跑到后门，Will就把他从背后撂倒在地，顺势压在他的正上方。

“你说过你会让我走的! ”Rapoza咆哮着，手伸向大门的方向。

“他在桌子上流血的时候，你就应该趁机跑掉，”Will野蛮回应的同时用他那只完好的胳膊扼住了Rapoza的喉咙。他从对方身上吸收的恐惧和得知身份暴露的惶恐使他变得格外残忍。Will切断了他的氧气供应，Rapoza口不能言。他在Will的身下不停挣扎，手臂疯狂挥舞以寻找一个支点。慢慢地，他的动作变得错乱而迟缓，直至彻底断气。Will确定对方死亡后，松开了钳制。任由医生的脑袋砰地一声砸向地面。

Will起身，盯着尸体。与Chilton不同，Rapoza并没有败坏自己。他让他躺在原地，然后径直回往手术室。Hannibal毫不意外的支起了身子，正望着门口。Will意识到药效没过他还有些神志不清。

“他死了，”Will心满意足地表示道。现在Rapoza不再对他造成影响，恐惧也荡然无存。“请躺下。你不应该动你的后背。”

“我很担心，”Hannibal说完渐渐放松了下来。

Will不置一词，而是专心检查伤口。

“你没有撕裂任何缝线，”他边说边固定敷料

“你还好么?” Hannibal 问道.

Will皱起眉头，在Hannibal面前蹲下身子，与他四目相对。

“你这么问是因为我杀了人吗? ”

“是的”

“自从坠崖后，我可是杀了不少人”

“这是我第一次亲眼见到。”

Will 歪了歪脑袋.

“你并没有见到，”他反驳，试图搞清楚Hannibal的问题所在。“中间隔了扇门。要我把他拖进来给你瞧瞧吗? ”

Hannibal的脸上非常明显地流露出对这一提议的厌恶。Rapoza的死亡显然不足以媲美Will杀死Randall Tier。

“你还指望我表现得像坠崖之前的Will一样，”Will猜想。Hannibal阖上眼，点了点头。

“偶尔，”他坦言。Will有些愤愤不平。

“好吧，我偶尔也希望你能表现得与众不同，”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.cheat day在健身圈中被称为“欺骗日”.即健身者在自己的健身计划中会隔一段时间添加一个休息日，允许自己放开大吃，通过推进体内生长荷尔蒙的水平进而增加蛋白质、碳水化合物和整体卡路里摄入，过了这天后又恢复固定单调的饮食计划，这一天就像给自己作弊一样,由此得名.
> 
> 2.good cop /bad cop: 原本是指审讯时用的一种心理战术。通常一个警察面对嫌疑犯时显得强势、咄咄逼人，属于bad cop；而另一个警察则展示出理解、同情犯人的姿态，那就是good cop。有时good cop还会假装在bad cop面前帮犯人说好话。这种刚柔并济、皮鞭加软糖的策略，为的就是让犯人意志崩溃、突破心理防线，继而老老实实招供。即为常说的一个唱红脸一个唱白脸。鉴于微微的身份，这里有丢丢双关的意味


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapoza医生 死在了Will手上

Will独自一人花了很长时间清理和收拾物品。两人为此耗费了大量心血，他庆幸劳有所获。当除了Hannibal和Rapoza的尸体之外一切都被打点妥当后，Will的肩膀疼得要命，他基本上已经筋疲力尽。

“你感觉怎么样? ”Will回到Hannibal身边时问道。

“麻醉剂正在失效，”Hannibal说，“但我在其他方面都还好。”

“你需要止痛药吗? ”

“我宁愿再等一会儿。”

“Okay,反正我也要处理尸体，之后再来把你挪走。”

他本希望在手术室里干净利落地实施谋杀，但也为所有可能情况都准备了塑料布。由于肩膀疼痛，Will花了很久才裹好尸体，又把车后座腾出来。当把尸体抬进车时，Will已经汗流浃背。他随后回屋，并没有真的准备好转移Hannibal，但他自知别无选择。

“你看起来不太好，”Hannibal直言不讳。

“谢了，”Will挖苦道，“你看起来脸色苍白，而且病恹恹的。”

Hannibal 皱起了眉头

“也许你最好在没有我的情况下处理这些东西”他向Will建议。“吃一片止痛药，你握住肩膀的姿势，像是它正在折磨你。”

“确实如此，”Will叹了口气。他想速战速决。“我不想留下你一个人。”

“在一个稳定的位置上多停留些时间只会益于我的恢复，”Hannibal回答。你可以把枪留给我，如果这能让你感觉好点的话。”

Will不喜欢这个想法，但自身的疲惫和Hannibal的论据使他最终颔首。

“okay，fine，”他言简意赅。接着先于Hannibal服用了一片止痛药。又把电话、水和枪放在伸手可及的地方后，带着一种不安感离开了。

Will的偏执倾向使这次行动看起来没完没了。他仍然在等待负罪感来袭，又毫无意外发现其无迹可寻。也许他被实际问题打乱了注意。

两人事先商量过不以任何方式肢解Rapoza。当他被发现时---- 希望不会太久---- 必须看起来像是随机犯罪。圣保罗和其他城市一样，也有一些见不得光的地方，在一段人迹罕至的地区行驶了一个小时后，Will把尸体搬进了一间废弃的仓库。他没有多下功夫，只是简单抛尸，以便看起来像是新手所为。

回程路上，他的肩膀还在隐隐作痛，深知现在可能为时过早，Will吃了一片止痛药。他既得把Hannibal抬出手术室，放进车里。又得在两人离开这座城市之前更换交通工具。这是Hannibal计划的一部分，他向Will保证一切都会顺利进行。尽管Will现在感觉很糟，但估摸着Hannibal也不会好到哪儿去。除了继续前进他们别无退路。

Hannibal原本拿枪指着门口，当认出来人是Will后，径直把枪放了下去。

“提醒我再也不要把我们扔下悬崖了，”Will走进房间，蹲在Hannibal的旁边开口。

“你的肩膀？”

“别提了，”Will边说，边打量那人。他看起来还是精神不振。“你感觉怎么样? ”

“我会没事的”

那可不算回答。纵然如此，Will还是点了点头，随后两人开始忙活。直到Hannibal总算躺在了车后座的垫子上。尽管浑身发抖，但他毫无抱怨。Will回往手术室，清了清桌子。整个房间干净的像是未曾有事发生。只有他和Hannibal知道真相，又一个专属秘密。

更换车辆和随后驱车前往新公寓的过程可谓Will这辈子最紧张的任务之一。他后来只能记得其中的一部分。Hannibal大部分时间都在睡觉，或者处于昏迷状态，Will不太确定，也没空检查。他只庆幸对方还在呼吸。

当他们抵达新居，Will已经丧失了采取任何安全措施的精力。他勉强停好车，带着Hannibal乘电梯进门。再把两人的部分物品搬出来，外加很有先见之明的在床头柜上放了几个水瓶，随即爬去Hannibal身边，陷入沉睡，Will梦见在他的思维宫殿里寻找Hannibal。但无论他查看哪个房间，都不见对方的身影。

第二天中午Will被膀胱和肩膀的疼痛闹醒时，Hannibal不在床上，这让Will皱起了眉头。他不该到处走动。前一天的历程足够恼人。于是他起身查看情况。最终在浴室里找到了他。那人一动不动地躺在地板上。他的衬衫后面有片血渍，相隔轮椅只有一米的距离。

 ** _Great_** ，Will二话不说冲了过去。他不得不把衬衫剪开以检查伤口。缝线总体没什么问题，但烙印下弧部的缝线正在拉扯皮肤。

“白痴，”Will半是虚惊一场半是愤愤不平地感慨，Hannibal全程昏迷。

好在他晕在了浴室的地毯上，而非坚硬的瓷砖上。由于Will无法单独挪动，只能找来一个垫子，又在他的腿下放了一条毯子，盖在身上。

在为Hannibal做完力所能及的事情之后，Will开始拾掇自己。他撒尿时，Hannibal就在旁边的地板上不省人事，这感觉有点怪，于是他随便冲了个澡后匆忙离开。

他换上干净的衣服，走进厨房，先给自己做了些清淡的食物，又服了一片止痛药。昨天的活动无益于健康恢复。他在餐桌旁坐下，拿起迄今尚未使用过的手机，查看来自圣保罗的新闻。Rapoza没有任何消息，但最早也要到星期一才有音讯。他们故意把这事安排在周末进行。

鉴于没有别的事可做，Will下楼去取车里两人剩余的行李。他步调放的很慢，因为不想用受伤的那边肩膀搬运任何东西。期间他起码见了两个邻居，但由于楼内家具齐全的公寓经常变换租户，因此没人对他行注目礼。

Will还没把行李搬上楼，Hannibal就醒了。Will听见浴室里走动的声音，径直前去帮忙。

“hey，”他在门口示意。Hannibal坐在轮椅上。从对方控制自己的方式来看，他必然很痛苦。Will想告诉Hannibal，他应该叫醒自己求助，但是对方苍白的脸色阻止了他。

“你在流血么？”

“我自认为没有”

“先把你送回床上，我再检查一下，”Will提议。谢天谢地，忙活了几分钟后，他发现绑带维持着原色。尽管缝合线看上去绷得很紧，为了安全起见，他依然进行了更换。

“我很高兴你现在也有笑脸了，”Will满意地表示，接着用新绷带包扎了一下。 他想用手触碰。但最终打消了这个念头。Hannibal已经足够难受了。

日子浑浑噩噩中犹如白驹过隙。两人每天的生活被养伤，睡觉和吃饭填满。Hannibal大部分时间都用于睡眠。Will一度担心伤口会感染，但那人服用了抗生素作为预防措施，筋疲力尽地熬过了这一关。

Will的状态很快有所起色，但也经常感到疲倦。一部分是照顾Hannibal的缘故，另一部分则是因为他本身睡眠质量不佳。他一直梦见空荡荡的房子，梦见杀死Rapoza的情景。 他并不感到内疚，更像是翘首以盼的罪恶感没有如期而至。他一直关注着圣保罗的新闻。媒体简要报道了医生失踪。但没有进行大规模的调查。他希望尸体不会很快被发现。他们还需要时间。

当Hannibal开始好转，他们和先前选择的外科医生进行了预约。Will这次是作为他的看护人而非爱人同行。鉴于此项角色，他不能在初步会面时逗留太久。Hannibal事后向他报告，听起来一切进展顺利。

“等所有事都结束，我们做点什么? ”两人回到公寓后，Will问道。

“你说过你想找个安静的地方，不是吗? ”

Will想起了他和Molly的小屋，想起了游荡在周围的狗群。他的神色在追忆往昔的过程中逐渐放松。

“我很乐意，”他说，“但你难道不需要跟医生和理疗师密切联系一段时间吗? ”

“一段时间, 确实如此.”

“那我们最好待在市区，直到你准备好为止。”

这番谈话使Will心生疑虑。Hannibal再次陷入缄默，Will不能像在圣保罗时那样用伤病逼他。 他觉得自己身处地狱边缘。两人坠崖后，他就被留在了这里，如今他正在等待来世的大门重新开启。

公寓对他而言太过狭小，Will开始热衷于散步。当他从空荡荡的梦境中惊醒，便会在夜里悄无声息的离开熟睡中的Hannibal。

“你很忐忑，”Will来回走了三趟后Hannibal指出。他正坐在厨房的餐桌旁。在他的平板上阅读。Will刚做完练习，手里拿着杯冷水，靠在柜台上。

“我总是做奇怪的梦，”Will回答，“当我醒来时，就再也睡不着了。”

“噩梦？”

“算不上，”Will说着啜饮了一小口。任由忧虑在内心沉积，但他不会再像过去那样浑身是汗地醒来，担心自己的生活亦或是灵魂。他知道梦见Hannibal空洞的思维宫殿或许是他害怕对方丢失内驱力的映射。

“你感觉怎么样?” 他反问.

Hannibal耸了耸肩，Will惊讶的睁大了眼睛。他见过Hannibal耸肩吗？如果有，他绝不会忘记。

“你对手术感觉如何? ”他追问，希望获取更详细的答复。

“我期待变得更加自如，”Hannibal头也不抬的表示。

Will看着他把水饮尽。觉得自己应该采取点措施。Hannibal需要再一次被助推。Will暂时没有头绪。他离开了厨房，径直走向阳台。这比他们在圣保罗的地盘要小得多。这个城市的一切似乎都狭小无比。

“哪里不太对劲，”Will微不可闻的浅声低语。等待着注定没有答案的回应。

那天晚上他梦见了悬崖。他站在崖底，上方是灰蒙蒙的天空，下方则是一望无际的海滩。

手术的日子越近，Will就越发焦躁不安。他至少每晚都要醒来一次。他不确定Hannibal是否知道，因为他很少在自己醒来的时候清醒。有时Will打开灯看着那人睡觉。他觉得自己在寻找什么，并试图在Hannibal的脸上找到答案。只要他观察足够长的时间，那东西就会显露端倪。

他看着Hannibal熟睡的同时暗自思索当下的处境。他好奇有一个至少100岁的头脑和一个只有50岁的身体，会是什么感觉，尤其是这幅躯体遍体鳞伤且不尽人意的时候。他怀疑自己是否有能力帮助Hannibal摆脱目前的情绪。 这让他身心俱疲。 Will告诉自己，这只是一个阶段，手术之后会出现转机。尽管如此，他还是继续梦到空旷的房间。

“我很担心你，”手术前一天Will向Hannibal坦言。他们正在卧室里收拾去医院的行装。他本来没打算说些什么，方才完全是脱口而出。

“会没事的，”Hannibal叠起一件内衣后说道。

“不是因为手术，”Will叹了口气。Hannibal疑惑地抬头看了过去。

“我希望手术和获取更多的灵活度能有所帮助，”Will补充道。

“你是因为你的梦而担心? ” Hannibal猜想。 Will告诉过他这些事，他知道这些梦唤醒了自己，只是不知道有多频繁。

“我是因为担心你才做梦，Hannibal。”

“你无需担心，”Hannibal承诺，两人随即面面相觑。 Will勉强挤出个笑容，点了点头。反正他也无话可说。他可以让这件事翻篇，Hannibal很快就会好起来的。

那晚睡觉时他们彼此相拥，Will只在早上醒来，感觉精神饱满，休息得不错。他抛开恐惧，陪着Hannibal去了医院。一切进展顺利，Hannibal在整个过程都很平静。 另一方面，在那人住院期间，Will始终保持高度警惕。 他深知两人有被发现的危险。只要有一位病人、医生或护士认出Hannibal，他们就在劫难逃。以他现在的状态，Hannibal无法和他一块逃命。

当Hannibal离开医院，返回公寓，他才真正放松下来。最初的几天，他始终与Hannibal形影不离，庆幸于提前囤好了食物。Hannibal纵容Will大部分时间都跟自己躺在一起。

很快，理疗再度被提上日程。起初，治疗师会上门拜访。Will并不介意这个男人，但还是想念圣保罗的那个女人。训练使Hannibal筋疲力尽，睡得更多，一天中的大部分时间都是Will独自一人度过。几个星期过去，他们的生活似乎走上正轨。他依然从不安的梦中频繁惊醒。

当Hannibal的身体状况恢复到可以承受日常出行时，Will租了一辆长期汽车，送他去见理疗师。等待期间，他偶尔也会得到一次按摩。总的来说，他的肩膀已经尽可能痊愈了。在经历了两次刀伤和一处枪伤后，偶尔卡住，这不足为奇。

Hannibal的恢复进度相当缓慢。很长一段时间，几乎没有任何进展，这让Will像Hannibal一样沮丧，甚至更加挫败。Hannibal像在坚持走过场。Will对此心烦意乱。一周之后，他变得暴躁起来，每晚散步的次数也越来越多。

“你很沮丧，”Hannibal没有问好直接自顾自地说道。Will在凌晨3点左右醒来后，外出了大约两个小时。他离开时，Hannibal还在睡觉。现在那人正坐着轮椅立在走廊里。Will关上门，深深地吸了一口气，随后转向对方。

“是的,”他坦言。他很想为此道歉。毕竟，Hannibal需要接受手术也是拜他所赐，因为术后没有突然一下子痊愈跟人置气并不公平。但他没有说对不起，而是顺势靠在了身后的门上。

Hannibal皱起眉头，Will找不到力气去探寻其中的原因。

“你想休息一下吗? ”Hannibal问道。

Will眨了眨眼

“休息一下？”

“离开几天或几个星期，让我单独呆在这里。”

当这条建议划过Will的脑海，他攥起了拳头。

 **_搞什么鬼_ ** **_?_ **

“我不会离开你的! ”他掷地有声得宣布道。“我是缺乏耐心，但我不会因为如今生活不易而逃跑。”

“是吗? ”Hannibal反问，目光锐利地盯着Will身后的那扇门。

“别那么混蛋，Hannibal，”Will迅速驳斥。“我醒来，去散步，然后回来。这不是离开你。”

他们相顾无言。Will极力平复自己的身体。愤怒在他的胸腹间燃烧。

“泡点茶吧，”Hannibal说着转动轮椅。径直把它推出走廊，朝着厨房的方向。Will的视线紧跟对方，但在脱下鞋子和夹克，身体力行之前，他又做了几次深呼吸好让自己冷静。

壶里的水已经烧开，Hannibal正在倒茶叶。Will坐在桌旁，看着那人忙活。场景平抚人心。每当Hannibal身处厨房，他的动作就变得稳健而有力。

“我们也做点早餐吧，”Will提议。Hannibal考虑片刻，很快点了点头。

“你想吃什么？”

“有特色的东西，”Will罗列要求，挑衅的弯了弯嘴角。“费时费力的东西。”

他希望看到Hannibal掌控一切，而非随遇而安。

“你将被迫承担大部分的工作，”Hannibal似乎被这个想法激起了兴趣。

“没问题,” Will 同意, “只要告诉我该怎么做.”

在查看了他们的补给后，Hannibal决定做一个蛋糕。Will对烘焙缺乏经验。他是一个不错的厨师没错，但他没有经常烘焙的机会。他基本上只是遵从Hannibal的命令。他喜欢这样，觉得自己很放松。当面糊就绪并被放入烤箱时，Hannibal准备奶油，Will则将草莓切片。

“我的妹妹是个甜食爱好者，”Hannibal突然开口。Will拿不准这是否算作接受提问的邀请。他希望如此。

“你给她烤了很多东西么? ”

“不算很多，但很有规律，”Hannibal回答，“就饮食而言，‘很多’并不可取。她总是贪得无厌。”

Hannibal对此微微一笑，Will也跟着扬起了笑意。

“照顾她便是我生活的全部，”Hannibal补充道。Will意识到Hannibal已经养成了一个习惯，当他谈论一些对他而言难于启齿的事情时，总是避开Will的视线。

“随着时光的流逝，我有时会发现自己被这种责任搞得精疲力尽。”

 ** _Ah,_** 所以他们又回到了最初的话题，Will心想。他决定保持沉默。如果对方愿意谈论他的另一段生活，他不会打断。即使这个主题并不合他心意。

“Chiyoh 执意让我暂停照顾她的工作，休息一段时间。”

“我不需要休息，Hannibal，”Will受够了陈词滥调。

“你精力旺盛，心不在焉。”Hannibal毫不留情的指出 “你经常做噩梦，但却避而不谈，还试图掩人耳目... ... ”

“我告诉过你我梦见什么，”Will沮丧的打断了对方的指责，肩膀逐渐绷紧

“然而，你隐瞒了自己夜惊和离开我们床的次数，”Hannibal不紧不慢的说道。

那…倒是真的。Will深吸了一口气，让肩膀下沉，努力平复自己。

“我不想让我的烦恼也给你增加负担，”Will疲倦地解释。

“正如我以前告诉过你的，我宁愿接受你的烦忧，也不要你的缺席。”

Will的脸色瞬间阴沉了下来。

“哪里让你生气了吗? ”Hannibal提起了兴趣

Will第一反应是转身离开。他不想对Hannibal大喊大叫。这不太现实，但他也不想伤害对方。不想伤害那个他所深爱的食人连环杀手。

“你说我缺席了，”Will强迫自己回复。“但是真正缺席的人明明是你。”

Hannibal皱起了眉头

“说清楚”

Will沮丧而愤怒。他意识到自己手里还拿着把刀。草莓汁染红了刀刃和他的手指。他凝视此景，想起了悬崖。这让他心跳加速。慢慢地，他把刀放回了砧板上。

“精神上，你表现的就像... ... 100岁了，不是么? ”

Will转动肩膀，试图再次放松下来。他清晰的感知到身旁利器的存在，只是不明白自己为什么会有一部分注意力集中在那把刀上。

“感觉就像你不在其位，”Will试图把注意力集中在Hannibal和当前的讨论上。“我猜不是故意的。但你是慢拍者，Hannibal。”

“慢拍者…”（“Slower…”）

“老气横秋... ... 兴致缺缺，缺乏动力。”

Hannibal的表情清楚地显示他对此一无所知。

“这不是什么坏事，”Will急忙补充，他觉得自己的话必然很残酷。“但你变了，有时候我很难触及到你。我梦见你的思维宫殿，所有的房间都是空的，因为... ... ”

“你感觉我不在这里.”

犹豫再三，Will点了点头

“你把我推向暴力也是因为这个? ”

“我不认为这是暴力，”Will知道自己脸红了，因为他想起曾经诱导Hannibal勒毙自己。“我只是希望你能更主动一点，少替我考虑。”

Hannibal沉默不语，Will给他时间思考。

“照顾Mischa期间，我已经习惯了控制自己。”

“我也是这么想的，”Will颔首。他为Hannibal感到心烦意乱，但也为直面问题而感到高兴。“我不想离开你。 也不想休息。我承认你已经改变了，我也一样。但... 这很难。这让我对我们... ... 产生了怀疑。”

“你想让我不那么体贴? ”

Will哼了一声。

“不，我希望的是你自己希望不再那么体贴，”他径直跪在了Hannibal跟前，双手搭上他的腿。任由果汁把衣料染成红色。“我爱上的不是一个无私的好男人。我爱上了你的光明，也沉迷你的黑暗。你不必对我隐藏或假装。我懂你。我渴望看清你。”【注1】

Will说话的同时，Hannibal的神色变得越发柔和。他伸手捧起Will的脸。俯身落下一吻。这是一个甜蜜的浅吻，没有舌头的加入，Will笑着心悦沉迷。他倾身向前，试图加深两人的距离，这时Hannibal突然后撤，Will顺势摔倒。他的指尖只剩空气，下颚撞到了Hannibal的膝盖，脸朝下跌在了地板上，颚骨和嘴巴一阵剧痛。

“见鬼”Will呻吟着转过身。不敢碰自己的脸。他尝到了血腥味，手和下巴因撞击地面而火辣辣的生疼。他听到车轮移动的声音，意识到发生了什么。车轮后退。Will大笑出声。 在他的上方，Hannibal浮夸地叹了口气。

“我想你没事? ”Hannibal问道，然后从椅子上挪身，径直坐在了Will身边，Will还在歇斯底里地笑着。

“被摆了一道”，他嗤笑不变，“拜重力和刹车失灵所赐”

“抱歉，”Hannibal说完把Will的头引向膝盖，轻柔地碰了碰他的下巴。Will任他摆弄，但在触摸造成灼痛时闭上了眼。“我忘记拉手刹了。你需要冰块，这会肿起来。”

“好吧，”Will表示赞同。但他依然没有起身。 当Hannibal抱着他并抚摸他的卷发时，疼痛有所减弱。

“现在立刻起身，”Hannibal几分钟后厉声。“拿些冰，躺去客厅。 我一会儿就来。”

Will呻吟了一声，服从命令，很快拖着脚步来到客厅的沙发。他把冰袋放在下颚和嘴上，掌心朝上放在头顶。他身上有些轻微的擦伤。低温有助于抵消面部疼痛，但他的双手依然火烧火燎。这是一个有趣的对比。

他听见Hannibal在厨房里走动。过了一会儿，那人带着他们的豪华急救箱来到客厅。仔细清理他手掌和下巴处的小伤口。

“你看上去像是刚参加完一场搏斗，”Hannibal处理完毕，收拾箱子时说道。

“以我们的标准来看，这无关痛痒。”

“你的对手不会总是恶龙，”Hannibal微笑着补充。

“我怀念那场搏斗，”Will回首往昔，邂逅Hannibal的眼神。他似乎深有感触。“我觉得自己充满活力。”

“这也是我记忆的高潮，”Hannibal坦白。他笑的时候看起来年轻了许多。随后他俯下身子，又吻住了Will。当Will向对方张开嘴时，舌头上仍残存一丝血腥味。这不像厨房里的纯洁之吻。唇齿分离后，Hannibal的嘴巴和舌头划出了一条湿热的路径，从Will的下巴一直延伸至喉咙。

“在悬崖上时，我想吻你，”Hannibal抵着柔软的皮肤低语。

“我也想吻你，”Will回应的同时伸长脖子给对方更多的空间。

厨房里传来一阵清脆的铃声，Will缩了一下。Hannibal的嘴唇离开Will的颈部，顺势直起了身子。

“去他的蛋糕，”Will恼火不已。

“你想吃早餐，”Hannibal兴味十足。

“我改主意了，我们回卧室吧，”Will恳求道。热流在他的腹部汇聚，他还能感到那人的嘴唇在他的皮肤上逗留。

Hannibal不肯屈服。径直转动轮椅，回往厨房。Will沮丧地呻吟，只好站起身跟上脚步。

当他们吃完蛋糕，Will沉默不语，尽力帮忙。剩下的部分被放进冰箱，以保持合适的粘稠度，Hannibal清理了厨房。这方面Will因为擦伤而无能为力。

“我们现在能做爱了么？”一切收拾妥当，Will急切的问道

Hannibal扬起眉毛。微笑着点了点头。

“卧室？”

“没错，搞快点”Will的耐心即将耗尽

他听闻身后Hannibal的笑声。那人脊椎手术后前他们就远离了性生活，距今足有两个多月。 想到已经过了这么久，Will暗骂自己疏忽大意。Hannibal喜欢被抚摸。

等他们总算躺在床上，赤裸相对，让Will惊讶的是，Hannibal已经半硬。他知道手术有所帮助，但从没期待过勃起。眼前的景象使他头晕目眩，于是他忽视了自身的性奋，径直将其含入嘴里。

“转身”当Will正卖力吮吸他的老二时Hannibal命令道“这样我也可以感受你的”

Will迅速照做，很快Hannibal的嘴巴开始分散他的注意。这是一个绝佳姿势，既不能前进也无法后退，当Hannibal率先射精，Will将其视为一次个人胜利。他吞下每一滴液体，抚摸Hannibal的臀部和侧腹，等待对方恢复。当他重新开始吞吐Will，动作变得十分缓慢，Will被送上临界点两次才被允许释放。

在这之后，他气喘吁吁地仰面躺在床上，直到公寓某处发出的哔哔声把他从余韵中拉了出来。

“什么鬼？”Will一头雾水

“蛋糕应该好了，”Hannibal解释道。听起来没有Will那么扫兴。

“Oh,” Will摇摇头，下意识准备起床。

“别动，”汉尼意外的开口，坐起身，“我会把它带过来。”

Will眨了眨眼

“在床上吃蛋糕？”Will简直不敢相信

Hannibal饶有兴致地看着他。

“留在这就是了, Will.”

他依言照做，耐心等着，Hannibal回到房间时，膝盖上放着一个盘子。蛋糕味道不错，多亏了草莓和奶油，不太甜但很新鲜。

“你感觉好点了吗? ”Will把食物一扫而空后问道。他依然赤身裸体躺在床上，餐盘被放在床单上正对天花板。Hannibal靠着床头板坐着。

“什么好点？”

“你仍然害怕我想离开吗? 还是你自认为必须给我一个选择？

“不那么... 害怕了，”Hannibal过了一会儿回答。他把盘子放在旁边的桌上，上面还有些蛋糕。“如果你想，我还是会给你离开的选项。”

 ** _这并非什么坏事_** ，Will心想，只是不太像Hannibal。

“我可以接受这种妥协，”他说。“只是别再试图摆脱我，即使在你的意识领域。”

“我会尽力的。”

接下来的几周，生活变得十分轻松。他们任由自己活在当下，不想太多。两人经常一起做饭，食物也越发精致。

最初Will独自一人被派去采购食材，后来Hannibal也加入了他的短途购物之旅。春去秋来，轮椅被换成了助行架，接着是拐杖，然后是两根奇特的手杖。性事变得更加容易，即使并不总是尽如人意。

他们开始计划下一步行动，却迟迟无法决定。在某种程度上，这很好。Hannibal想找个安静的小屋。虽然Will喜欢这个主意，但他还是觉得两人需要一个更热闹的环境来分散注意力。他想住在市区，给Hannibal喜欢的事物和消遣，使对方摆脱可能发作的抑郁。他深知如果只有彼此作伴，他们很快就会产生冲突。鉴于两人无法达成共识，他们定期对城乡生活的利弊展开讨论。Will确信自己迟早会赢。Hannibal只是还没有接受Will不仅仅是玩笑的事实。

在他为新家做调查时，Will在网上偶然发现了Bedelia的踪迹。老实说，他一直留意着Hannibal和他自己的消息，以防有任何变故发生。他们被认为已经死亡，但还在通缉名单上，只是位置极其靠后。Alana依然悬赏任何有关两人的信息。总的来说，他们不是重点关注对象。人们以为他们死了。但是Bedelia写了本书。这次是关于他们两个的，几个月后她将开始巡回宣传。Will查了一下，发现书已出版。在书店里购买不太可能，购入封面印有他自己的书时被认出来的风险太大。但他可以在网上预定，一次买了两本。

他没有告诉Hannibal关于她和那本书的事。如果对方事先知道，看来也没有告诉他。但Will猜测Hannibal并不知情，也没有像自己这样密切关注他们的老朋友。在Will的支持下，过去的几个月，他一直专心养病。自从Chiyoh离开后，Will接管了两人的计划。

等书到了，Will径直把一本扔在了Hannibal面前，那人原本正坐在厨房的桌边看报纸。其震惊和愤怒的表情足以让Will知道Hannibal并未对他隐瞒。

Hannibal放下报纸打开书的同时，Will也拆开了他自己的那本。这完全是垃圾。她甚至还有一章题为“谋杀夫夫”。 Will怀疑那人是否请了Freddie作为合作者，又或单纯脑子有病。

“她真的以为我们死了，”他快速翻看了几页后得出结论。她还附了些照片。大多数来自他们共事或谈论过的犯罪现场，还有的来自审讯。

“如果她认为我还活着，她是不可能出版这本书的，”Hannibal表示同意。

 ** _我们应该杀了她，_** Will正这么想着，Hannibal突然开口: “我们应该让她自生自灭。让她活着是使世人相信我们真的死亡的最佳方式。”

这听起来合情合理，但Will讨厌这个主意。他想杀了她，抑制怒气很难。他不同意Hannibal的观点。安全的作法是让她活着，因为过去Hannibal绝不会轻易放过她。于是他点了点头，把Hannibal留在厨房，自个儿坐在沙发上读他的那本书。当读到第二章时，他突然反应过来，Bedelia利用了两人治疗期间所获取的信息。他生气地把书扔在沙发前的桌上，站起身。

“我要去散步! ”他朝厨房的方向喊了一声，尽快走了出去。

他有一阵子没出去散步了。自从两人谈话后，他的睡眠有所改善。如果他做恶梦，便会叫醒Hannibal。他们一致认为最好的办法就是共同应对。这一次，Will没等Hannibal回复。直接抓起钥匙和帽子离开了公寓，暗自希望对方不会跟着他。

室外对他而言太过温暖，艳阳高照。Will走进一条狭窄的街道，部分建筑物为他遮挡阳光。

高温对于平息愤怒没有丝毫帮助。他的脚步慢了下来，但思绪仍然一团浆糊。这感觉就像一个陷阱。尽管如此，他还是想除掉Bedelia。不仅仅为了这本书。还因为是她和Hannibal一起去了佛罗伦萨，Will早就想杀了她。

那天晚上，他把Hannibal干的只能发出破碎的呻吟，眼珠后翻，Will甚至能看清对方的眼白。

“你愿意和我一起杀了她吗，Hannibal? ”Will一边问，一边贯穿他。他抓住那人胸前的毛发，用了点力气，以引起对方的注意。

“如果你希望我这么做的话，”Hannibal没有丝毫反抗便选择让步。当他抬起头时，看起来有些面红耳赤。Will虽为提问的时机感到过意不去，但还是笑了笑，对这个答案心满意足。没过多久他就释放了出来。

“我们还得等一会儿，”隔天早晨，两人在浴室里洗漱期间Hannibal说道。这话让Will停下了刷牙的动作，他吐出泡沫，怒视着正打算淋浴的Hannibal。他没看见Will的表情。Will提醒自己，这很可能是一个陷阱，等待合乎逻辑。除了希望尽快杀死Bedelia之外，他没有任何反对的理由。

“Okay,”Will表示同意，尽管他超想现在就把事情解决。

他那这本书读了一遍又一遍。在空白处写下了对Bedelia的愤怒留言。这本书为她本人代言。他没有把最冒犯的部分从书中剪掉，因为他担心最终需要销毁的是整本图书。

“你认为你的攻击性来自Francis的影响还是仅仅出于嫉妒? ”某天晚上，当他们准备上床睡觉时，Hannibal问道。他手里拿着Will的那本书，正在读他做的笔记。Will的第一反应是让他滚蛋，但那人说得有道理。他知道自己过分好斗，也许是因为Francis或者他头脑里的其他杀手。

“谁说这是Francis的影响? ”Will反问。“说不定是你的影响。你过去发过好几通脾气。”

“是的，”Hannibal眨了眨眼。Will认为这不算一个问题，但也非一项共识。“你倾向我还是Francis? ”

“想听恭维话吗，Lecter医生? ”Will觉得有趣。他若有所思地眯起眼，然后补充: “也许是Bedelia，她发过火。当我告诉她计划用你做饵引诱Francis时，她立刻对我大发雷霆。”

“恐惧使她变得好斗，”Hannibal反驳，“你并不害怕，你只是想杀了她，为什么? ”

 ** _因为她从我身边夺走了你_** ，Will心想。

“嫉妒，”Will叹了口气，感慨自己的动机如此原始。

“受宠若惊”

“操你的”他半是无奈半是玩笑的反击

“Bedelia从未做到过，”Hannibal说着，把书放到一边，转向Will。“我和她上过床，但她从没上过我。”

“如果你想被操，就不该提起Bedelia，”嘴上这么说。Will依然俯身吻了Hannibal。

那晚他们再也没有谈论过她

两人相互妥协，最终把加拿大的埃德蒙顿作为他们的下一个家，并交流了身份更改和搬家的准备工作。Hannibal建议使用帆船，借此他们可以通过国际水域，同时避开检查站。虽然价格不菲，但Will已经习惯了用Hannibal的钱，尽管他对此并不十分舒心。

Hannibal把买船的事交给了他。这很好，鉴于Will深谙这一主题，他可以确保不会太过招摇。但他不得不多次前往海岸，检查他正在考虑的船只，把Hannibal独留在后方。Will不喜欢这样，但任由对方处理其他细节才是明智之举。

他最后买的船比预想的要小，但它装备了马达和帆，如果Hannibal帮不上忙，Will也可以单独驾驶。Hannibal现在可以独立行走了，但他的肌肉并不总是可靠，日子依然时有坎坷。

“你不会喜欢那间厨房的，”Will回家后对Hannibal说道。“它太小了，不过除此之外，这艘船堪称完美。”

“你不会喜欢你的名字的，”Hannibal轻描淡写地回答。他面前的桌子上放了一些文件。Will皱着眉头，走近查看。桌面上摆着一张出生证明，那人和他年龄相仿，冠有一个非常糟糕的姓氏。

“如果必须长时间使用它们，我们就得结婚，这样我才能冠上你的名字，”他在脑子里拼完一遍后决定。

“这算求婚么？”Hannibal问道

Will哼了一声

“我以为早在坠崖之后我们就彼此求过了，”他坦言。“在我不能说话的时候，我们承诺永不分离。”

“是吗? ”Hannibal抬起头，似乎在考虑这个问题。

“感觉上没错”

“那样的话，很快就是我们的结婚纪念日了，”Hannibal喃喃。Will看得出他喜欢这个主意。

“我们应该庆祝一下，”Will在脑海里回忆日期，但不能确切记起求婚的时间。“在我们计划离开之前还是之后? ”

Hannibal迅速查看了他平板上的日历。

“大约在我们快要离开这个国家的时候。”

“我们坐船去里约，在那儿呆几天怎么样? ”Will提议。他们现在已经恢复的差不多了，可以花些时间放松一下，不必急于跟进康复计划。

“好主意，”Hannibal附和，“我想去里约看看，顺便测试一下我们的伪装。”

他们同意在服装和发型上做一些改变，以适应彼此的新身份。利用人群测试总比他们到达加拿大后在海关处变装要好得多。

“就这么办，”Will满面春风。“我来安排行程，你来决定我们抵达后的日程。”

“里约之后我们可以继续旅行，然后一路向南而非向北，不是吗?”那天晚上，Hannibal再次提议。此时两人正躺在床上准备睡觉。

“这趟旅行可真够远的，”Will有些惊讶。“我找到的那艘船可搞不定。我还以为你不喜欢航海呢。”

“我一生中很少乘船旅行，”Hannibal坦言，随后转过身。Will也跟着效仿，这样他们就可以互相看着对方。

“这个想法从何而来? ”

“当你谈到即将到来的旅程时，总是非常高兴。延长它似乎是个不错的点子。”

他的神色突然变得柔软，Will伸出手摸了摸他的脸颊。

“我们先去里约，然后去加拿大。 如果你喜欢，我们可以在未来做更多的计划。”

Hannibal转过身，吻了吻Will的手心，表示同意。他们挤在一起睡觉。在这之后，当Hannibal在Will的怀里放松下来，他想知道这其中是否另有目的。为了不吵醒对方，他慢慢地拿起手机，又查看了一遍Bedelia的巡演日期。就算他们在里约待个几周，最终也会在她的新书签售之前，抵达加拿大。

 ** _阴险的混蛋，_** Will愉悦地想着，把手机放到一边，顺势把Hannibal搂得更紧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文微微的真情独白“I didn’t fall in love with a selfless nice guy. I fell in love with your darkness as much as I did with your light. You don’t have to hide from me or pretend. I see you. I want to see you.”  
> I see you直译:我看见你了,隐喻”我懂你”、”我理解你”、”我的眼里只有你”.. ...总之就是表达爱意，这里我大致翻了一下，不算太好，所以贴上原文大家感受一下


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal犹豫之下同意了与Will一起杀死Bedelia

Will和Hannibal在一个明媚的早晨离开了这座城市，驱车前往海岸。Will离开公寓时并不难过。诚然两人在这里度过了一段美好的时光，但到底还是没有家的感觉。他们花了一天时间准备船只和装载补给。离开前的最后一晚则是在甲板上闲逛。Will引诱Hannibal为船舶命名【注】，当他们收工时。这没花多少功夫。

晨间起航，向南行进。最初两天一切正常。Hannibal毫不意外的对厨房的面积感到不满，但他没有抱怨。第三天，天气突变，海浪越升越高。Hannibal病得厉害，当形势恶化，他不得不给自己服药。Will把船引到靠岸的地方下锚，给Hannibal时间调整。

“你以前坐过船，”那天晚上他们躺在床上时，Will说道。他把Hannibal的头枕在自己的腿上，抚摸他的头发施加安慰。

“都不是太久，”Hannibal低声喃喃，“除了坠崖的那次，我当时被下了很重的药。”

“想改变计划，从里约乘飞机离开吗? ”

“我想先试试药物治疗。”

“Okay,”

自那以后，Will刻意减慢了他们的速度，出乎意料的是，药物大部分起了作用，Hannibal尽管一直昏昏欲睡，但还是挺了过来。Will莫名觉得很可爱，但他没告诉对方。甭管多萌，他还是担心和一个药倒的Hannibal一起旅行，如果他们碰到麻烦，那人无法迅速作出反应。

两人继续遵循计划，绕着里约热内卢航行，这样他们就可以从任意方向上岸。抛锚后，Will在水里泡了几个小时，对船的外观稍加修改。

在这之后，他们着手改头换面。Hannibal从秋天开始蓄发。现在已经盖住了耳朵，计划是让它长得更长。全部染成灰色和白色，其余金色和棕色的碎发直接漂白。配上他黝黑的皮肤，整个人看起来更加苍老，也莫名更加放松。染发剂使他的头发比以前柔顺，Will经常忍不住动手动脚。

Will自己的头发也长了，如今被修得整整齐齐。他们讨论了假发，以及是否有必要用胡子掩饰伤疤。鉴于通缉令上他的照片很旧，也没有提及脸部的疤。最终，Will剪了一个非常青春的发型。凝胶将发梢支棱起来。胡子被刮得干干净净，任由疤痕外露，目的是分散旁人对他脸上其他部分的注意。他确信Hannibal会提醒自己在一段时间内使用发胶，因为他天生就不是美发能手。

当一切就绪，两人烧掉了旧身份证，又把所有具有鉴别力的物品丢进了海里。奇怪的是，污染海洋使Will心怀愧意。在圣保罗杀死Rapoza尚不可及。

抵达里约热内卢后，他们轻易通过了关卡，又以天价将船靠岸。过了几天，Will认定自己不喜欢这里，市内到处人潮涌动，不合胃口。但被Hannibal拖进了博物馆和音乐会后，Will确实乐在其中。他任由Hannibal打扮自己，两人在高级餐厅吃饭。有两次，Will发觉Hannibal在旁人做出无礼举动时表现出不满。于是暗戳戳期待着一条暗示或一张名片，但是Hannibal最终没有采取任何行动。 这另Will格外纠结，他不想Hannibal杀死对方。 但又确实希望Hannibal产生类似的想法。

 ** _慢慢来，_** Will在这些时刻提醒自己。他们已经做的不错了。两人目前争论的唯一问题是，应否改变计划，弃船离去。Hannibal执意先尝试一种不同的药物。耳朵后面粘了几处贴片。把船开出去试航。这玩意比Hannibal以前用过的药效好的多，Will最终同意他们乘船前往加拿大。

****

到了离别时分，两人驾船向北航行。Hannibal的状态优于上次旅行，况且二人一起干活，十分乐此不疲。

他们到达加拿大时皮肤晒得黝黑，当地证件令两人畅通无阻。

船被卖得相当便宜。Will十分不悦。这艘船给他们带来了便利的服务，售价低廉，让他自觉不尊重它。不过好在新主人值得托付。

两人搭火车前往埃德蒙顿，又在一间普通的公寓住了近三周时间，寻找一个新住所。旁观Hannibal故意忽视他所偏爱的历史悠久的联排别墅，Will觉得有趣。他坐在电脑前，把搜索关键词改成了过去20年建造的房屋。

“我认为没有人正在监视Hannibal Lecter偏好的房产在全球范围内的销售情况，”他戏谑道，从后方拥住Hannibal，夺过鼠标。重新修改了搜索参数，以便显示早期的房子。

“我厌倦了住在看起来像水族馆的建筑里。”

Hannibal转过头来看向Will。视线不断地在他脸上搜寻，Will微微一笑，靠过来，作势索吻。

“找点你喜欢的东西，Hannibal。”

他们在新家庆祝了结婚纪念日，Hannibal用一枚精致的戒指给了Will一个惊喜。戴着它感觉不赖。起初这令Will想起了Molly的戒指，但二者的外形截然不同，Hannibal不时对其献上一吻。

生活十分美好，只要不去想Bedelia，Will就心情愉悦。

他忍不住在网上追踪她。除了巡回售书的信息外，网上几乎查不到她的私人生活。犯罪揭秘当然掌握了更多情报，可是Freddie却不怎么报道别人的出版物。异地搜索且没有FBI的数据库， Will深感沮丧。

然而，经过一些挖掘，Will可以证实，Verger的钱涉及出版商的财务。他没有告诉Hannibal这点，因为不想让他担心。相反，Will开始调查Alana和Margot当前的生活。她们很富有，有关富人的信息总是铺天盖地。她们去年搬了很多地方，但现在似乎已经在巴尔的摩重新定居。

“这是个陷阱，”他向Hannibal坦白时，两人正在为晚间外出拾掇装束。“但Bedelia并非独自一人。”

Hannibal把袖扣穿进衬衫袖里，听到这话，半挑起了眉毛。

“Verger的钱资助了出版商，”Will边说边穿上了夹克。 他选择不打领带。 Hannibal喜欢他打扮随意。更喜欢他喉咙和颈部外露。尽管如此，Will宁愿压根不穿夹克，但是今天的娱乐场所要求着装正式。

“有趣，”Hannibal说着把领带环过脖子。“Alana显然没有忘记我的承诺。”

“你承诺她什么”

“我会杀了她”

 ** _好极了_** ，Will翻了个白眼，总是那么小题大做。

“你打算践行承诺么？”

Hannibal打领带的同时暗自思索。

“我很久以前许下了那条诺言，”他缓缓开口。Will可以从话语间感受到岁月流逝。“我不认为Alana和你我的未来有何牵扯。即使她为我们设下了圈套。”

“你不介意食言? ”

“不，”Hannibal漫不经心地耸了耸肩。他打完了领带，正在照镜子。“但我不喜欢她针对我们到处搜索。”

Will转过身，抓起夹克，驾轻就熟的套上。

“你想杀了Bedelia.”

Will突觉警铃声大作，舔了舔唇瓣，Hannibal同意杀了她，但那是在床笫之间。

“是的，”他拿不准对方的感受，“求之不得。”

“即使杀了她会让我们成为众人瞩目的焦点，进而陷入危险? ”

Will想要除掉Bedelia，但又害怕被发现，他脑海中浮现出被追捕的不安情景，这种恐惧占了上风。他想理智地说不，但终究做不到。她把Hannibal带走了，虽然Will十分肯定Hannibal不会再度离开自己，但他还是希望那人从这个世界上消失。他仍然记得在第一条时间线上因为杀了她而死去。

Hannibal以沉默代替回答。

“你是否觉得自己像个伪君子，”Hannibal故意打趣，“一方面，想杀死我的前任情人，另一方面... ...又因为我不打算伤害Molly而如释重负? ”

“不是因为她是你的情人，”Will顿了一瞬。“好吧，不仅仅是这个缘故。”

他用手指梳了梳头发。

“知道... ... ”他启声，“知道如果有人想要抓我，你会单用牙齿撕开对方的喉咙，是我和你在一起的部分原因。 但是和她在一起，我不确定你能否做到。 我不知道她是否还影响着你。”

“那么，你想让我证明我的爱喽? ”对于这么个傻问题，Hannibal问的太过一本正经，“杀了她，让你知道她对我而言毫无意义，永远无法取代你? ”

Will移开视线，有些不安。

“你想让她活下去? ”他反问，把肩膀往后缩了缩，准备好接受失望。

“Bedelia是死是活都不重要，”Hannibal坦言。

“扯淡，”Will迅速反驳，“她耍了你。”

见Hannibal无动于衷，Will继续说道: “你知道在你入狱期间我和她进行过诊疗吗? ”

Hannibal闻言扬起了一边的眉毛。

“我得自掏腰包，否则她不愿见我。”

“你为什么要见她? ”Hannibal蹙紧了眉头。

“因为我不知道，或者无法深入理解，你的动因。我无法直接问你，所以我问了她。”

“满意了吗? ”

“失望他妈的透顶，”Will情绪激动。在他的意识深处，他明白是时候出发了，但当前时刻比晚间玩乐重要的多。

“她时常令人泄气，”Hannibal表示赞同，歪了歪头，“她做了什么惹你生气? ”

“她... ... ”Will深深地吸了口气，缓缓呼出去。“她承认自己是个杀手，告诉我你爱我，之后又因为我释放你而大发雷霆。”

“她告诉你我爱你? ”Hannibal一字一顿地重复。

Will一时还没明白过来，接着感到一阵得意掺杂着几分难过。

“是的，抱歉，”Will说着，走近Hannibal，顺势把手搭上他的肩膀，“没关系。”他从这人身上吸取了不少经验，装作不经意的问道: “你现在想杀了她吗? ”

Hannibal扭过头。离得很近，表情豁然开朗。

“你在引诱我杀人吗，Will? ”

“有用吗? ”Will身体前倾，把问题抛回去。

Hannibal不置可否，径直靠过去落下一吻。

他们放弃了预约，Hannibal为两人做了一盘开胃菜，带到床上。Will很高兴这一决定，在刚刚经历完火辣性爱后，心安理得接受投喂。他没有忘记对方避开了他的问题。那人花了很大的精力来分散自己和他本人的注意力。Will决定吃饭期间暂时不提这茬。

几天之后，话题重启，Hannibal是它的始作俑者。两人正在客厅看书，Hannibal突然放下平板，清了清嗓子。Will看向对方，顺势把书放在桌上。

“怎么了?”

“Bedelia，”Hannibal开口。Will聚焦注意。暗自希望那人能再次提起。

“洗耳恭听.”

“以我们想要的方式把她干掉…是极其不负责任的行为，还会把我们置于危险之中。”

“但是你已经想出了对策，”Will猜测，听出自身言语间所蕴含的迫切之意。

“办法总是有的，”Hannibal回答，“正如总会有一枚小卒。”

 ** _小卒？_** Will思索片刻，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。 ** _当然_**

“你打算借刀杀人？”

“不是为了杀她本人，”Hannibal摇摇头，“而是为你我实施绑架找个替罪羊。”

“毕竟，”Hannibal润湿了唇瓣，把注意力放回Will身上“这是你的愿望。我也不想断然否定。”

“那你打算怎么办? 找个人顶罪? ”

“最好能人尽其才。”

“那我们该怎么做? ”

“从你最擅长的事情开始，”Hannibal说，“找一位连环杀手。”

“Okay…,” Will挑眉。

接下来两个月，Will和Hannibal深入调查犯罪网站和在线报纸档案。犯罪纪录片被刻成了书籍和光盘，堆放在两人的起居室里。Will在电脑上新建了一个文件夹，包含各种侧写。他忍不住想把这些发给当局。但这就跟以Hannibal的典型手法杀死Bedelia一样愚蠢。侧写资料会引起怀疑。尽管如此，他深知这些人并不适合他们的计划，还是继续收集，尽数保留下来... ...他只是不愿到此为止。

他们最终找到了两个潜在目标，二者都复制了Hannibal杀戮的元素。其中一个最近被捕，另一个一年只活动一次，前不久刚杀了人。

“我想我知道他是谁，”Hannibal在查看搜索结果时表示。这是他们自狩猎以来的惯例。

“你以前见过他吗？”

“没有，但他在我的另一段生活里遭遇逮捕。我没有跟进情况，但我记得他的部分作案手法。”

“是一样的吗? ”Will好奇。“你的另一段生活里可没有‘食人魔Hannibal’。”

“就我从新闻里获知，他的谋杀手段和现在极为相似。不过，他呈现尸体的方式有所不同。”

Will点点头。说得过去。在他看来，Hannibal的杀戮启发了个人对尸体的呈现方式。除此以外，剩下的都是凶手自己的设计。

“你还能记起别的什么嘛？”

“我会试试的，”Hannibal回答，“你能把你作的侧写发给我吗? ”

“没问题”

Hannibal用了几天时间钻研侧写，Will则做了更多的研究。这让Will想起了两人最初相遇的时候。唯一的区别是这次他们不会把罪犯送往监狱。而会加以利用，最终杀了对方。

“我们必须重归故里” 在用尽所有的远程资源后，Will决定。

“回美国？”

“没错，那个人和Bedelia都在国内。”

Hannibal点了点头

“我们需要新的身份”

前期准备花了一段时间，他们又制定了一个新计划。在此期间，巡书会来了又走。Will自觉Hannibal在筹谋划策时情绪良好。他热衷于烹饪，菜肴的形式也越发复杂。Will抑制住询问对方脑里是否有Bedelia专属菜谱的冲动。 他想在适当的时机开口。

他们决定分头返往美国。Will对此不悦，但理论上合情合理。尽管如此，离别的时刻他还是万般不乐意。他乘火车向东行驶，换了身份，接着乘汽车前往边境。他因想念Hannibal辗转难眠，脑海里不断闪现可能出差错的情形。

穿越边界线一切顺利。Will搬到了凶手所在的华盛顿，租了一间符合当前身份的廉价公寓。他很少外出，回到美国使他高度紧张。但他没有停止研究，购进了一次性手机，又和出售身份证的贩子取得了联系。目前的移民情况对他有利，人们寻求身份证的情况并不罕见。出行依然举步维艰。他的假身份蓄满了胡须可以掩盖伤疤。遗憾的是，这无形间增加了他暴露的风险，只因他看起来更像以前的自己。

就在Hannibal到达前不久，Will发现了凶手的线索。根据Hannibal和他自己的推断，Will找到了华盛顿一家名叫‘Connelly’的小当铺，店主和他同名。他事先在其他地方买了二手钟表，借机参观店铺。他在陈列室登记了一台坏掉的相机，趁两人讨价还价期间密切观察对方。钟表的最终售价低于买价，他确定杀手近在咫尺。

Will用监视填补了他的发现和Hannibal计划抵达日子之间的空缺。他很高兴没有其他人监视目标嫌犯。察觉对方成家且育有子女更为困难。他们看起来美满幸福。这使Will想起了Molly、Walter、Hobbs和Abigail。进而对两人的计划感到内疚。Will在一定程度上希望他是错的，希望那个人不是他们要找的凶手。他不想再从一个家庭带走一位父亲。

“我很担心，为什么杀死Rapoza没让我感到愧疚，”两人重聚后，Will向Hannibal坦言。 他们正坐在Will破烂公寓的床上，喝着Hannibal带来的昂贵咖啡。“现在我想知道，他缺乏社会关系又单身是否让我做起事来理所当然。我知道没有多少人会想念他。”

"你不同情他，但对Connelly先生怀有恻隐之心？"

"是的，"Will皱着眉头回答。这个想法颇有几分恼人。

"你不想滥杀无辜，"Hannibal猜测

Will点点头，把咖啡杯放在床边的地板上，径直把头枕向Hannibal的大腿。Hannibal顺势把手搭上他的头发，但没有像平时那样开始把玩。

"意识到我可以打破常规很难。"

他抬头看向对方，那人正在小口品味咖啡。

"你对此感觉如何？" Will好奇的问道。

“Hmm…,”Hannibal再次啜了一口

"我和你一样，对杀人也很矛盾。"他最终启声。"在我的...前世，杀戮另我感到生气勃勃。当你出现时，对我也有类似的影响。"

“在你另一段生活里呢？”

"Mischa是我的一切，我剥夺了其他事物存在的可能。"

Hannibal又端起杯子抿了一口，Will静静的等待。

“杀戮是我不曾触及的遥远记忆。”

“现在呢？”

“现在我记得你杀了Rapoza，同时希望他能更具挑战。”

 ** _Oh_** ** _，_** Will惊讶地张大了嘴。Hannibal与他四目相对: “我想看你再次屠龙。”

“我们一起做到了，Hannibal，”Will说完迅速补充:“你想加入我吗? ”

有那么一会儿，Hannibal像是遥不可及，然后他笑了。

“当然，我愿意”

Will拿过Hannibal的杯子，放在床边的地板上，径直爬上了那人的膝盖。

“我真的很想和你一起杀死另一条恶龙，”Will浅声低语，吻住了Hannibal。

余下的时间，他们没怎么说话，遗憾的是Hannibal不能留下来过夜。他们呆在不同的地方以避免身份暴露。这着实恼人，但奇怪的是，仅仅知道Hannibal也在同一座城市，Will就能安然入睡。

隔天监视任务紧锣密鼓。Hannibal想去看看Connelly的店铺，Will则利用上学时间暗访那人的住所。房子有一个不合格的报警系统，Will冒险捣坏，希望它被当作线路故障的缘故。 他在远处等了将近一个小时，以防无意间触发静声警报。当始终无人现身，他径直闯进室内，快速进行搜索。

公共区域平淡无奇。满地的玩具杂乱无章，Will丝毫不觉稀奇。不过，他在书房里发现了一大堆真正的犯罪书籍。由于Will过去几个月刚刚读过类似的藏书，大部分名字他都很熟悉。不出所料，所有关于Hannibal的作品也同样陈列其中。

又过了30分钟，Will才在书房里发现了一个隐藏的隔间。在一块地板下面，发现了一个上锁的盒子。他不停地摆弄，最终成功把它打开。尽管开锁工具留下了划痕，但那无可避免。 迎接他的是一组宝丽来照片和几缕被捆绑的头发。

 ** _抓到你了，_** 有那么一瞬间，Will想起了和Beverly站在实验室里，她找到证据时因心满意足而笑的洋洋得意。

他锁上箱子，把它放回原处。在地板归位前，Will在盒子上放了一张Bedelia的照片，反面是一次性手机的号码。当地板阖住，Will感觉像在亲手埋葬对方。

为了确保Connelly会检查他的秘密基地，Will把Freddie和Chilton关于Hannibal的书抽出来，足够醒目地扔进书桌旁边的垃圾桶里。虽不怎么优雅，但他不认为Connelly是个细致入微的人。

Will在城里转了几圈，吃了一份外卖，返往临时公寓。和Hannibal一起生活意味着每天摄入新鲜和绝对健康的食物。偶尔换换口味，吃着蹩脚但熟悉的垃圾食品本身也是一种享受。他回到住处，晚上再和Hannibal见面。 Will建议在电影院碰头，当他在Hannibal身旁坐下，发现周围几近无人时，有些摸不着头脑。Hannibal手里拿着一盒没动过的爆米花，放在膝盖上，等Will坐下，径直递了过来。

"谢谢" 广告还在继续，Will不介意发声。

“你对我们新朋友的拜访怎么样?”

Will抓了一把爆米花扔进嘴里。一边嚼，一边观察Hannibal的反应。几不可见的皱眉或许有些夸张，但在微弱的光线下，很难分辨。

"很好。参观了他的藏品，向他发出了邀请。"

Hannibal颔首，Will发觉他的肢体随之放松了下来。Connelly即将下班，他明白对方需要离开，去接那个可能打来的电话。

不过，他还是多问了一句: “想看电影吗? ”

“我宁愿和Frederick聊天。”Hannibal语气平平，Will嗤之以鼻。

"Okay，"他被逗乐了。"但我要看。"

Hannibal朝他点了点头，站了起来。 隔天他们会在Will的地方见面。 他看着那人离开，广告飞逝而过。 这部电影并不怎么有趣。 部分动作片爆炸场面太多，情节太少，但是看一些非常美国化的东西还是令人舒心。他并不介意去日本、巴西或者加拿大，但是回到美国，即使担心被抓，也很放松。不必猜测自己给别人留下了什么印象。

第二天等待Hannibal之余，Will大部分时间都躺在床上阅读一本关于在加拿大钓鱼的书。两人离开之前，那人为他买下了它，Will担心携带的东西会暴露他们身处何地，Hannibal打消了他的顾虑。如果被捕，给对方一个提示，让他们知道两人之前呆过的国家不算最坏的结果。况且交出加拿大比交出日本要好。日本会指向Hannibal的家人。

“事情怎么样? ”Will在下午晚些时候让Hannibal进入公寓后问道。

“他很兴奋，但试图掩饰，”Hannibal倾身吻住Will，分散了他几分注意。

“为什么? ”

“他对于‘我’把一些书扔进垃圾桶感到非常困惑，”Hannibal回答，接着在Will的锁骨上落下一吻。“我不明白他在说什么。”

"oh，"Will一边感叹，一边想起了自己扔书的举动。"忘了告诉你。"

Hannibal抬头，笑的热情洋溢。

“这对我们有利，”Hannibal说着，离Will稍微远了一点。“他试图安抚我，但我没有反应，于是他更加卖力。”

"那他想和你一起杀人吗？"

“跃跃欲试，但目前为止他还没有明确表示，让他开口还需要一段时间。”

接下来的一周，他们每隔一天见面讨论Hannibal针对Connelly取得的进展。正如预先所料，引他上钩花了几天时间。当Hannibal告诉自己，Connelly认为他已经杀死了Will，因为他不是一个合格的搭档时，Will觉得这有点侮辱人。但让Connelly认为他已经出局，对两人有利，所以他没有抱怨。 那人是他们的工具，Hannibal把他玩弄于股掌之间。 最后，直到一周结束，Connelly才准备好大开杀戒以取悦Hannibal。

"你又恢复了旧日模式。"Hannibal报告Connelly的部分言论的同时，Will忍不住调侃。

“旧日模式?”

“蛊惑人心”Will满脸戏谑

"这话听起来像在奉承，但你用的词并不怎么褒扬。"

"对你来说绝对是夸奖。"Will说完，又回到了他们的计划。"既然他这么乐意，我们能不能加快执行剩下的部分？"

“明智之举，”Hannibal的目光仍然充满探究式地打量，但Will没有理会。

"那我就搬去巴尔的摩喽。"

他们不确定Bedelia现在到底住在哪里。两人掌握的一切信息都显示她在巴尔的摩。Will会负责找出更多的线索。

“你什么时候走？”

“明天，我猜”Will思索片刻,“没必要拖延。”

Hannibal点了点头，两人目光相接。Will发现那人面无表情。

"你会想我吗？"他微微一笑。

"当然，"Hannibal不假思索。"我时刻挂念着你。"

“时刻？”

"我们分离的每时每刻，"

这话如此的简单而静止，Will不禁屏住了呼吸。他的脑海里浮现出另一条时间线，之前的医院和佛罗伦萨，还有他们重逢前的岁月。

“我也是”

Hannibal那天很晚才离开，Will情绪低落，无法入睡。相反，他打包行李、打扫公寓，清除了所有DNA痕迹，前往巴尔的摩。

这座城市在许多方面发生了变化，正如它在某些地方一如既往。Will找了家便宜的汽车旅馆，避开他所熟悉的区域。从远处观察Bedelia的房子，和他预想的一样，已经有人入住。

Will小心翼翼地向出版社打探问题。但没太过火，以防引人注意。此举劳无所获，他不得不利用之前找到的关于出版商和 Vergers 之间联系的信息。 将它寄给Freddie，在她的车上安装了追踪器，随后密切监视。

她花了一天时间探访出版社，从她离开时心满意足的笑容来看，她必然已经找到了想要的东西。随后她立即动身前往Verger农场，Will在远处等着，险些错过Freddie离开的身影，她回城时选了另一条路。那天晚上她留在家里，Will就睡在附近，准备在追踪器报警时，随时展开行动。Freddie终于找到Bedelia是在三天后，Will似乎完全受到了无视，毕竟他在监视期间，没有闲工夫拾掇自己。

Freddie气冲冲地离开后，他在房前留了下来。把车停在步行距离以内，径直爬上树，以便找到一个有利位置。房门在Freddie身后关上的时刻，他自认为看见了Bedelia。Will没有原地休息，而是借助过高的肾上腺素，把一个电池驱动的相机留在了树上。

他回到巴尔的摩，通过电话向Hannibal汇报了最新进展，换旅馆，洗漱，吃饭，睡觉，第二天再去取相机和录像。快进无疑十分麻烦，但在6个小时的快放后，幸运之神降临，Bedelia从屋里走了出来，她的脸半裹着围巾，头上戴着帽子。步履清晰无误，弥补了勉强可辨的面容。她的一举一动都透露着恐惧和担忧。

“别怕，”Will对着屏幕里的Bedelia低语，“很快你就无处可躲。”

他检查了剩下的带子，发现她出行大约两个小时。时间足够往返麝鼠农场。之后，便始终留在了原地。Will看完录像后，给Hannibal打了电话，汇报自身的发现。接下来的日子，Will一直通过摄像头监视Bedelia，除此之外，再未抛头露面。

一周后，他再次见到了Hannibal。他把Will拉进旅馆房间，径直按在浴室门上，侵占他的唇舌。 Will只能紧抓那人的头发，保持自身稳定。

“Hey”，他呻吟着，Hannibal总算止住了亲吻，一边脱衣服一边用鼻子轻蹭他的脖颈。

“Hello Will,” Hannibal心不在焉地回应，嗓音低沉。"请把你的衣服脱了。"

Will短促一笑，着手处理裤子拉链，Hannibal早已解开了他的衬衫。当他开始脱裤子时，Hannibal突然跪在了地上。

“操”Hannibal将他半勃的阴茎含入嘴里时，Will忍不住爆粗口

这太快了，但也足够火辣。

“Okay,” Hannibal吞吐他的同时，Will断断续续的咕哝。"我明白了...分开一段时间..... 对我们的性生活而言....十分他妈的有好处。"

"但是，可以上床吗？"他问道。"这对我而言太快了。"

Hannibal抬头仰视了几秒，嘴唇呈现湿漉漉的淡红。

“如果你想的话”

他迅速起身，Will把裤子、内裤和衬衫脱得一干二净。

“你还好吗? ”Will问道，他们走进房间，向床行进。Hannibal看起来不错，但他着急忙慌的举动颇有点非比寻常。

"我想你了，"Hannibal一边回答，一边坐下来，仍然穿戴整齐，把Will拉到腿上。这让Will落身的同时忍不住轻笑。

"而且Connelly...很烦人。"Hannibal搂过Will的腰，补充道。 ** _粗鲁_** ，Will听出了言外之意，双臂环住Hannibal的脖子，享受当下的亲密。

“你很快就能杀了他，”Will提醒对方，在裸露皮肤与衣服织物摩擦时发出哼鸣。这使他想起了过去与另一个Hannibal在餐桌上做爱的情景。

“想要替换一段你不记得的记忆吗? ”他用臀部顶着Hannibal的肚子，拉过那人的头抵向自身胸口。

“求之不得”

“衣冠整齐的操我”

Hannibal抬头，挑起了眉毛。

“收到”他是这么说的，行动也完全保持一致

事后，Will浑身颤抖着躺在Hannibal怀里，看着那人一丝不挂。

"你满意了吗，Will？"

“非常满意，”他听起来有气无力。不必问Hannibal是否喜欢，他喉咙和脖子上的多处咬痕足以表明那人同样乐在其中。 Will眯了一会儿。当他醒来，Hannibal正坐在床边的椅子上为他画像。Will闭上眼，耳边飘过铅笔划过纸张的微弱声响。

“我带来了录像，” 他估摸着对方快要完成，打破了沉默。

Hannibal哼了一声作为回应，又过了几分钟。Will听闻纸张被放到一边，于是睁开了眼。

“我能起床了么？”

“当然”

Will下了床，拿上衣服，把装着视频资料的U盘和一张时间记录表递给Hannibal，径直去洗澡。回来时，那人正在电脑前，把录像快进到有Bedelia的镜头。

"她一直躲躲藏藏。"Hannibal在Will站过来时说道。

"她的书捅了大篓子，"Will耸了耸肩。"我想知道她的动机是什么？是她太担心你还活着，还是这本书是Alana逼她写的？"

"如果计划顺利，你可以亲自问她。"

“我会的”

他想知道Alana在做什么，Bedelia认为自己会走多远。

“你认为她在Freddie来访之后去了麝鼠农场? ”Hannibal提问。

"是啊，时间对的上。"

"可是家里没人看守，也没有保镖？"

“据我所见没有，她家的位置比较偏僻，没多少地方可以藏人。”

“除非监视只能提供技术性支持，”Hannibal说完。向后靠在椅子上，皱起了眉头。“我想知道她是否有个避难室。”

“把她放出去当诱饵，等有人攻击她时，躲进避难室，而袭击者则被录了下来。”Will顺着Hannibal的思路往下说

"而且，如果对象是我们，就算侥幸逃脱，也会展开搜捕行动。"

"Connelly知道你还活着，Hannibal。"

"如果他被活捉，那就麻烦了。"

“我们得把她引出来，”Will转过身，倚向电脑桌。“但她不会离开她的安全地带，除非我们被捕，或者她自认为那地方不再安全。”

"那我们就改变方向。不对付Bedelia，而对付Alana。"Hannibal说。"我可以和Connelly谈谈，改变他的目标。"

“不，”Will语气坚决。Connelly是个不确定因素，他不想让他接近Verger一家。“别误会，我喜欢这个主意，只是不想用Connelly。我可以自己处理。”

Hannibal 看起来不太高兴

"我不会被抓到的。"Will信誓旦旦。

“你对此一无所知。”

Will伸手，捧住Hannibal的脸。

“没错，但我知道如果我被捕，你会释放我，”他边说，边用拇指轻抚Hannibal的脸颊。

"反之亦然。"

"唯一一次被捕是因为你故意给他们机会，"Will提醒他。

Hannibal没有反对。

接下来的几天，Will都在关注Verger家族的情况。 这并不轻松，农场有太多的出入口，而Will只是独自一人。如果他有无限的时间，找到一个弱点会更简单，也更稳妥。事实上，Will不想浪费太多时间。Connelly现在已经上钩，但如果等待太久，很容易打草惊蛇。

幸运的是，在第六天，借助狗仔拍摄的照片他找到了Morgan的学校。很明显，Margot早晨送Morgan上学，下午又去接他。他们有一名保镖和一名司机，但是两个人对付起来易如反掌。

在准备期间，Will考虑过隐瞒Hannibal。但他忍住了，向对方如实汇报了自己的计划。Hannibal不喜欢这样做，但也找不到计划漏洞。

正如所希望的那样，Will的计划进行得十分顺利。他在学校停车场悄无声息得把司机引开，Margot和保镖则把Morgan送进了学校。当他回到车里，坐进副驾驶，用电击枪袭击了保镖。他希望他戴的帽子、围巾和垫肩能够充分掩盖身份。他把车开走，带着两个昏迷的男人和后座上毫无头绪的Margot。返回农场途中，他打开了提前备好的蜂窝式干扰器。然后在镇外僻静的路边停车，持枪走了出来，打开后门，发现Margot睁大了眼睛盯着他的枪，手里同样握枪指向自己。Will庆幸穿了防弹背心。

“没必要让事态升级，”Will说。“我是来做交易的。”

“Will，”她的枪口抖了一下。脸上混杂着震惊、恐惧和希望。

“Margot.”

在Will等待对方平复期间，他们互相凝视。她的视线从他的眼睛闪烁到枪，然后到他脸上的伤疤。她还一直注意着他的身后。

"Hannibal不在这里，"Will坦言。他原以为这样可以帮她冷静下来。奇怪的是，这话反而让她更加紧张。

“他也没和Morgan或Alana在一起。” Will试着进行眼神交流。他猜对了，Margot逐渐镇静，持枪的力度有所放松。

“什么交易？”

"我可以坐下来吗？"他问，对方不出所料的摇了摇头，径直下了车。于是他花了5秒钟把她的枪收走。尽可能减少接触。

“抱歉，”他向她解释，无视了对方睁大的双眼和急促的呼吸。"如果我中了枪，他一定会生气，我这辈子经受的医疗休养已经够多了。"

从她的站姿，Will可以推断那人正在考虑逃跑，但他冷静的神态和手中的枪让她一动不动。他在这点上赌了一把。Margot曾被教育过要接受惩罚，原地不动。

“一笔交易，Margot，”他提醒她，向车示意。“我们坐下来谈谈吧。”

她过了一会儿才作出决定，回到车里，也没有在他跟来时试图夺枪。

“什么交易？”

“很简单，我想要Bedelia”

Margot上下打量Will。十分不安。

“如果她认为出卖你能救她一命，她会毫不犹豫的照做，Margot。”

她顿了一瞬，再回答时语气坚定又好奇。

“我有生命危险吗,Will? ”

Will让自己的注意力集中在她身上。他不能表现出任何犹豫。他专注于Hannibal，以及那人将如何处理Margot。

“我不介意留你一命，”他实话实说。“但你曾经窃取了我的东西，现在是时候还我点了。之后我们不会打扰你和你的家人。

她陷入思考

"你不能替Lecter医生担保，"

“我可以”Will反驳

这话另她大吃一惊，她的眼睛睁大了，嘴巴也随之张开，好一会儿才回过神来。

"把Bedelia给我，你和你的家人就可以安然无恙。"

她把嘴唇抿紧，但没有移开目光。

“Alana 不会…”

“我们需要她吗，Margot? ”Will打断了她。“她说了算吗? ”

"不要试图操纵我，Will。我会有所察觉。"

Will的嘴角攀上一丝微笑，他背靠着座椅，等待Margot。

“我知道Lecter医生是个言而有信的人，”她说。“他承诺要杀了Alana。你觉得他会为了你而食言。”

Will点头，“但是你拿不准我是否所言非虚? ”他猜测。

"是的，我不能。"

这是一个合理的担心，Will心想，他举起了没有握枪的左手。

“我只是拿手机，请不要反应过度。”

他径直打给Hannibal，那人正因Connelly忙得不可开交，于是他打开了扬声器。

"嗯哼，"Hannibal接过电话启声。

“Margot有个问题，”Will告诉他。片刻间，一阵沉默。

“Hello Margot,我希望你婚后生活过得不错。”

"Lecter医生，"她听起来有些喘不过气。也许她不敢相信他还活着。她突然挺直了肩膀。"我很好，谢谢你的关心。"

"我很高兴你组建了一个家庭。"

Will自以为在结尾处听到了 "像我一样。"的无声补语

“一旦我们抓到Bedelia，你就不会伤害他们，”Will插嘴。

“如果Alana不再试图追捕我们，”Hannibal补充，Margot专心地看着电话。“只要我的家人陪在我身边，我不介意违背对她的承诺。”

Margot抬头看向Will，他忍不住莞尔。

“等价交换，”Will说完，Margot的目光变得锐利起来。

“如果你们杀了Bedelia，我不确定Alana会不会停止追捕。”

“为什么？”Will问道

"整个... "Margot做了个挥手的动作，"....书的事情，是为了核实你们是否还活着，看看我们是否安全。"

Will颔首，他们也是这么想的。

"如果我回去告诉她我被你抓住，接着Bedelia又死了，那只会煽动她继续寻找。"

“我们可以避免这点，”Hannibal很快表示。

“如果你愿意对Alana撒谎，”Will搭腔。

她疑惑地看着他，Will随即把手机放在旁边的座位上，从大衣内侧的口袋里掏出一个信封，Margot接过去，是Connelly的照片。

"这是今天袭击你的那个人。我确定你的人没有看清我的样子。你将是唯一的目击者。"

她凝视着照片。

“他是谁？”

“一个收集头发的男人。 头发的主人... ... 她们的家人有一阵子没见过她们了，以后也不会再见到她们。”

Will让她好好想想

"我不得不欺骗Alana。"Margot最终喃喃。

"谎言是你为自身安全付出的代价。"Hannibal在电话里提醒。

“如果我拒绝呢? ”她盯着Will的眼睛问道。

Will把Hannibal的沉默当作暗示，目光不移的回答。

“我会杀了你，”他的语调悲戚。“我不想这么做，但如果需要自保，我会的。”

早在制定计划时，他就知道存在杀了她或Alana的可能，但说出口还是很难。Alana一直是他的朋友，尽管不总是挚友，但她尽力了。

Margot的手指在颤抖，但她的回复却很有力。"好吧，Bedelia换我家人的安全。你们需要我做什么？"

谢天谢地，虽然Margot没有积极参与Alana和Bedelia的计划，但她知道大致内容。正如Will和Hannibal所怀疑的那样，Bedelia的家里确实有一个避难室。屋内设有监控，部分房间可以远程上锁。专业人员驻守在附近，以逮捕袭击者，如果Bedelia真的需要离开，他们也会陪同。

"他们原以为你们会在巡书会期间采取行动，"Margot在Hannibal挂掉电话后指出。Will庆幸时机把握及时，不然Hannibal可能会因他心情迫切而大喊大叫。

“Hm…,” 他递给她一些Connelly的照片。“现在，记住他的脸。这就是那个攻击你的人。”

在得到了所有他想要的信息之后，Will把Margot电晕了留在车后座，她的手里握着一些Connelly的头发。司机和保镖被他绑在座位前排。他转动着肩膀离开车子，拖着不省人事的大块头到处跑，可不算什么好事。他穿过树林，走向事先留在附近的汽车。

Hannibal已经开始行动，他明白自己不能加入对方。遗憾的是，那人不得不与Connelly单独合作下一个部分。但他们牺牲的羔羊还不知道Will还活着。他把车开回市区，弃车，换乘公共交通到另一个停车点，离开巴尔的摩。出城时，怀旧情结使他踏上了南下的道路，有那么一会儿，他渴望开往狼陷。

“都过去了，”Will在巴尔的摩附近绕了一圈，提醒自己，想起了他的狗。 他们也不在那里。 但愿Molly在照顾他们。生活变了，他也变了。一路向北，心里默默向巴尔的摩、狼陷、Molly、Walter和狗狗们告别。

他用Hannibal来分散注意。很快，他就要和Connelly一起收拾Bedelia的看门狗，大开杀戒。想到这里，Will有些嫉妒。Connelly对自己依然活着的事实一无所知。也许他之后会向Hannibal寻求细节。

大约三个小时后，他抵达了两人的安全屋，但他紧张得要命。他相信他们的计划，但很多事情都可能出错。这栋房子就像Hannibal以前的联排别墅一样自命不凡，仅从外观就能看出。他找到了Hannibal提过的钥匙，把车藏在屋后，着手为即将到访的客人做准备。他在忙活的同时，任由恐惧席卷全身。在Hannibal平安赶到之前，他无法保持冷静。

很久之后，他透过楼上的窗户看见一辆车驶来，恐惧感顿时消失。Hannibal一下车，仅剩的担忧也无影无踪。即使Connelly紧跟其后，Will也没有心烦意乱。他离开窗户，匆匆下楼。Hannibal踏进门厅的时候，Will在门后等着。那人转过身，看到Will，笑了笑。Connelly踏进屋的瞬间，Will伏击了他，手臂锁住这人的喉咙，掐住他的脖子。

"我相信你已经见过我的丈夫了，Connelly先生？" Hannibal故作寒暄。Connelly在Will的身下竭力挣扎，试图挣脱。他的手无助地想要拉开Will的手臂。

"他对你关于他的看法并不怎么满意。"

Will哼了一声，继续对Connelly施压，他的动作逐渐迟缓。

"玩得开心吗，Hannibal？" Will问道，气息不稳。

“非常开心，”Hannibal微笑着表示。“我知道自己曾对你关于杀害并吃掉Bedelia的心愿十分犹豫，但我不得不说，到目前为止，这一天过得非常愉快。”

对方傲慢的口吻，令Will翻了个白眼，但他还是忍不住莞尔，Hannibal听起来又像他自己了。Connelly的双臂垂下，身体开始松软。

"我相信你可以放手了，"Hannibal说着，走近了一些。用手指摸了摸Connelly的脖子，量了量脉搏，猛地点点头。Will依言松手，任由男人摔在地上。

"他还活着吗？" Will问道。要想把Bedelia的死扣在他头上，他必须再多活一会儿。Hannibal满意地颔首，露出一丝窃笑。Will想起二人初次共进早餐时，那人把他比作蛰伏在蛇群中的猫鼬。这一定是Hannibal预见过的情景。

“你还记得我是如何把你比作，蛇穿行而过时屋内的猫鼬吗?” Hannibal问道。

Will眨了眨眼

“我... 我也刚好想到了这个。”

Hannibal看上去很高兴，他径直走到Will面前，按住他的头，将其拉入深吻。Will有些惊讶，顺势抓住那人的手臂，随着Hannibal的推搡倒退，直到后背撞上一堵墙。Hannibal止住吻时，Will浅声呜咽，试图追随对方的唇瓣。

“我们最好先把客人们安顿进房间，”Hannibal笑着提醒。“之后我非常乐意让你干我。”

Will低吼了一声，抓着对方手臂的力道又重了几分。放手之前，他需要深呼吸。他不知道是什么更让他兴奋，那人粗鲁的要求，还是他看到自己勒毙某人后明显表现出的喜悦。

“好吧，”他松开手，“我把他带上去，你负责照顾Bedelia? ”

“当然，”Hannibal说完昂首走出门。Will感到唇边又涌起了咆哮。他内心的某个部分想要追上去，在前院把他扑倒。他抑制住这股冲动，拉起Connelly。他得把他抬上楼，肩膀因此叫苦不迭。他把这人扔上床，绑紧，套上Hannibal坚持使用的成人尿布。这很奇怪，但比之后清理床铺要好得多。Hannibal随后来到他身边，带来了一支静脉注射器。

“Bedelia?” Will 问道.

"安排好了，睡得正香。"Hannibal回答。

"我为我们收拾了主卧。"Will见那人还是一副狂妄的样子。皱起了眉头。

“跑，”Will猝然开口。

Hannibal花了几秒才露出宽厚的笑容，以一种Will很久没有在他身上看到的优雅姿态转过身。他已经跑向房间的门口，这时Will也急忙跟上去。走廊里不可能得手，但当Will到达卧室时，空间有限。 Will一把抓到了Hannibal的衬衫。拖慢了对方的速度，他用空余的胳膊抱住那人，手臂扭向一边，Hannibal顺势摔倒在地。这比Will预想的痛苦，落地时对方左肘击中了他的腹部。他强忍着疼痛吸气的同时，手中的力道丝毫没有松懈。Hannibal试图逃跑。Will料想他是欲情故纵。只要他想，完全可以挣脱。

“干的漂亮，”Will滚到Hannibal正上方呻吟道，“但我不认为你真的想逃跑。”

Hannibal突然反抗，试图让Will分心。接下来的几分钟两人相持不下。Hannibal发动攻击让Will兴奋，但其中也包含了更为尖锐和危险的元素。气氛似乎随时都可能转变，他们会互相掐住对方的喉咙。这使他更加卖力地战斗，用尽了他所知道的每一个肮脏的伎俩，直到Hannibal在他身下，衣领被Will用牙齿撕的破破烂烂。

“我投降，”Hannibal气喘吁吁的表示，双手平放在地面。Will不相信他的话，挪身，坐在Hannibal的胯间，小心翼翼不让自己的体重压迫对方动过手术的背部。

“你今天玩得开心吗? ”Will问道，双手搭上Hannibal的肩膀。

“是的，”Will的手缓缓下滑，Hannibal浅声低喘。

"很好，那就继续吧。"

Will支起身子屈膝跪在地上，命令Hannibal抬起屁股。悄悄把手伸进Hannibal的右口袋，隔着布料抚摸他的勃起，抽出对方随身携带的小刀，划开Hannibal的衣服。

后来，当两人终于躺在床上，Will盯着地板上那些昂贵的碎布。Hannibal已经在他身后打起了瞌睡。蜷在Will身边，因一天的忙碌疲惫而满足，他的呼吸时不时打向Will的后颈。Will知道他也该睡了。他们还有忙碌的一天要过。事实上，还有很多忙碌的日子。Bedelia需要被杀死并吃掉。谋杀需要看起来是Connelly所为，此后，或许几周，Connelly必须死。 还有很多事情要做。

Will笑着碰了碰Hannibal的胳膊，搂住他的腰，闭上眼，等待睡意袭来。

 ** _丈夫_** ，Will在入睡前思索，Hannibal称他为丈夫。

淡淡的微笑攀上嘴角。

那晚，Will一夜无梦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> christen a boat:船只首航前所进行的洗礼，是许多文化的海军传统，距今已经有数千年的历史，过程涉及许多旨在带来好运的传统，例如给船舶重新命名，下水时刻在船首打破一瓶香槟等.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谋杀夫夫心满意足的共枕而眠，准备第二天处置Bedelia

~ Three ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN：第一，后记会在24小时后放出. <3  
> 第二，注意文章标题  
> 第三，当结尾发布时，你或许会想听听这章的有声读物
> 
> 此章确定为单字章节，翻译了一段评论区作者的原话【感谢所有人的评论，能把大家蒙在鼓里，着实令我有些飘飘然，我的意思是，故事从 "two "开始，题目为 "Between Deaths"。实际上，我并没有明说 "three "会在何时到来】
> 
> 提示:前两部里微微每次穿越都会有数字标识，上一部的结尾数字为two，节点为两人的坠崖时刻，穿越的前提是…


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Three~

Will在一艘船上醒来，水花溅至他的脸颊，海浪的声音将他层层包围。他凝视着地平线，在那可怕的一瞬，他深信自己回到了过去，正在前往欧洲寻找Hannibal的路上。这感觉恍如隔世。两人穿越的时光早已年岁久远。

不过海面比他去追Hannibal的那次更加平静，也更加温暖。这艘船似乎不太一样，但他的生命里有太多的船，Will不能完全肯定。他环顾四周，试图弄清楚自己是怎么来的。他记得的最后一件事是和Hannibal共枕而眠。

"这不是过去，"Will稳住心神。他需要弄明白自己身在何处。

他朝船舱走去想看看室内的情况，但无法进入。他没有试图撬门，被自身手掌此刻的样子打乱了注意。

几十年来，他已经习惯了岁月的痕迹。Hannibal在护肤方面很有一套，Will从坠崖开始就听从了他的建议。尽管如此，衰老还是无可避免。如今，他的手部皮肤十分光滑，仔细一看，Will意识到，他的部分疤痕不见了。

他抬起手，摸了摸自己的脸。这同样比他记忆中的要加柔嫩。强烈的恐惧夺去了呼吸。他的皮肤更加细腻，自我感觉也更加年轻。

“Hannibal，”Will喊道。他的声音听起来既熟悉又不同。“Hannibal? ”

没人回复，Will试图用更大的力气打开通往船舱的门，门纹丝不动。

不知如何是好，Will走到船头，目不转睛地盯着前方。 陆地已经进入视野。他分不清那是一座岛屿还是一块大陆。船开得很快，海岸线越来越近。远处是一座海湾，周围环绕着悬崖和沙滩。

当船驶进海湾，Will自认为在空荡荡的沙滩上注意到了什么。

“不可能，”Will看清全貌后喃喃。他的五脏六腑扭曲着，体会到一种怪异的喜悦与恐惧的混合。

船越靠近岸边越慢，最后轻轻地撞上了海岸，以违背物理学的方式保持直立。

Will并不在意。他跑至梯子，下了船。双膝着地落在水里，惊讶于自己的膝盖和臀部并没有受伤，他以多年未体会过的自如感跑向海滩。

“Winston! ” 他唤了一声，狗狗高兴地向他飞奔而来。 Will跪下身，在Winston跳起来时，大笑着抱住了它。

“Hey! Hey!” Will向它打了个招呼，一边抚摸它柔软的毛发，一边由着它舔遍全脸

“你在这里干什么? ”Will惊讶地问道。“你怎么还活着? ! ”

Winston早该死了。从悬崖上摔下距今已有几十年，Winston那时已经不再年轻。但他现在十分年幼，Will看着快乐的狗狗，意识到这点。 注视着自己年轻的手掌放在闪亮的发间，Will猝然停下动作。Winston不悦地叫了起来。Will下意识进行了责难

"听话，"Will说着，抓了抓Winston的头，近距离观察狗狗。

"你应该已经死了"他说着，突然浑身僵硬。

“我可能也死了。”

这感觉很真实。

Will转过身，回头看了看那艘船。它已经消失了，没有任何证据表明它曾经出现过。现实在Will的脑海中颠倒。他紧紧抓着Winston的皮毛，作为自身支点。

“oh，”Will顺势坐了下来。

Winston又叫了一声，紧贴Will的身体。

“我想我死了，”Will说着看向Winston。对方当然不明白，但他坦诚的爱慕和关怀使Will的恐惧稍微减轻了一些。

"我离开了Hannibal....." Will的语调支离破碎。他曾许诺绝不离开，但他现在食言了。

“操”Will低声咒骂。Winston径直趴进他怀里。Will浑身发抖，俯身把脸埋在Winston的发间。

"他不擅长一个人生活。"眼泪随着话音簌簌滑落。

Winston从他身下挪开，Will站起来时，狗狗舔干了眼泪。 Will拍了拍他的头，起身。心不在焉地走了几米。目光所见，海滩上空无一人，感觉很静谧。 如果这是死后的世界，看起来和他预想的大不相同，火热的熔岩和刑具也渺无踪影。

悬崖很陡，Will不能想象攀越。即使拥有年轻的躯体，他也不觉得自己能够顺利登顶。 相反，他和身边的狗狗一起，试图抵达海滩尽头。但始终没有终点，他和Winston也从未感到疲惫。不管二者走了多远，风景都一成不变，Will看不出任何区别。 即便是他几分钟后返回，沿路的脚印也会消失。

"奇怪，"Will在脚印消失的地方停下，径直坐在潮湿的沙地上，任由Winston把头枕在他的腿上。

"见到你真的很高兴，Winston，"Will抚摸着他的头坦言。自从坠崖后，他曾多次想知道，狗狗们和Molly、Walter在一起是否安好。"我想你了。当然，也想其他狗狗们。"

他必然想念他的伙伴。有Hannibal在，他们最多养一两只狗。几年后，每当狗死了，他们就会有规律的转换住处。他们中的大多数都是别人不要的老流浪狗，而Will和它们很亲近。

"我希望你不是一直在这里等我，"Will向他倾诉。毫无疑问，Winston无法回应，但有狗相伴，Will的心境平复了许多。如果是和他的狗一起度过来世，也不算太糟糕。

"我们在等待，不是么？" Will突然意识到什么，视线转向海浪与天空相接处移动的地平线。

"为了Hannibal？"他问，绝望的同时又充满希望。当然没有回答。除非把Winston打着哈欠躺下睡觉的行为算上。Will也效仿他的样子。闭上眼睛。感觉不像入眠，当他睁开眼，一切都没有变化。只不过Winston离开了他身边，在水里来回蹦跶。

“好极了，”Will故作无奈，“湿狗狗。”

但当Winston飞奔来时，他依然毫不犹豫的跪下身，紧紧将其拥进怀里

身处海滩缺乏时间概念，Will很快就意识到了这点。天气从来没有变化，太阳始终高悬，他不觉得饥饿，口渴，甚至疲倦。有时他也会睡觉，但不是因为需要睡眠。而是作为一种打发时间的手段。Winston偶尔会找到一些浮木，他们会玩上几个小时的接球游戏。

“如果我死在Hannibal之前，我猜他会自杀，”Will在玩了一会儿后自顾自说道。 “当然是在吃了我之后。也许他会大开杀戒，满赋荣光后与世长辞。”

Winston在他身边俯下身子，把头搭上Will的膝盖。Will耸了耸肩。

“或者干脆停止服药”他坦言。“你知道，他有心脏病。他的医生正设法让他少食肉类。他的反应相当滑稽。”

Will没想Hannibal是否会发脾气，但他已经赌气好几个星期了。Will自觉这很可爱。他当然没有告诉Hannibal。

"你他妈到底在哪儿？" Will在几天或几周后对着地平线嘀咕。他渴望Hannibal。Winston在旁边叫了一声，Will叹了口气。他低头看了看，狗狗还是那么无忧无虑。

“再散一次步? ”Will提议。

后来，雷声将Will惊醒，他困惑地眨了眨眼。 雷鸣在这片永不变化的海滩上是新鲜事物。 他站起身，看见远处有些乌云。 闪电一击，云突然散去。 Will顺着云朵飘过的地方，皱起了眉头。那边有动静，经过漫长的片刻，Will依稀分辨出一艘船的身影。

 ** _please!_** 他热切地想着，走近岸边。

船慢慢地向着他的方向驶来，Will在等待期间抱紧自己。

“please，”Will低语。 在他旁边，Winston吠了一声，Will伸手摸了摸他的头，但没有分心查看。 船越来越近，Will看见甲板上站着一个人，就像他之前那样。 他的心在胸腔里狂跳，几乎无法阻止自己走进海里。相反，他选择原地等待，右手抓着Winston的毛发，左手环过腰间。

最后；终于，他看清了站在船上的人。

“谢谢。”Will认出Hannibal的同时，发自肺腑的感慨。他双膝着地，再也无法承受内心的解脱。他的胳膊支着身子，但不可抑止得发颤。Winston在他身边跑来跑去，又叫又吠，试图弄清楚问题何在。

“抱歉，”Will轻声喃喃，搂过Winston，拥他入怀。

他迅速抬头，生怕那艘船不见，但他还是可以看到，而且比之前更近。Will在Winston的额前按下一吻。随后静静的等待。当船靠近，Will发现Hannibal也比上次见面时更加年轻。他看起来和他们从崖边落下来时年岁无差。

他们隔着海浪互相微笑。船撞上海岸，Will立在原地陪着Winston。Hannibal优雅地爬下梯子，走进浅滩。当Hannibal伸出手，Will主动靠了过去。他们的嘴唇相遇，但同时失去了平衡，跌入水中。两人争先恐后地起身，但谁都没有放开彼此。Winston在沙滩上狂吠，船消失了。

“Hannibal,” 他启声，不顾一切地拥抱着那人。

“Will,” Hannibal把头靠向Will的肩膀“你走了。”

“抱歉”Will耳语“抱歉”

他无法放手，Hannibal似乎也有同感。他们站在温柔的海浪里，直到Winston的吠声将两人分开。

"看来你又找到了一条狗。"Hannibal说着，任由Will牵起自己的手，引他向沙滩。

"不是一般的狗，"Will答道。回头看了看，确定Hannibal还在，对他微笑。"你不认识他了吗？"

他们一到沙滩，Winston就绕着两人跑了几圈。

“Winston?” Hannibal皱起眉头。狗在Hannibal面前坐下，期待地仰头望着他。Hannibal假装叹了口气，伸出空着的手拍了拍他的头。

“他死了，”Hannibal说完，注视着Will，“你也是。”

“那你呢？”Will暗示

Hannibal露出恍然大悟的神色

“Ah,” 他开口，“我想这就解释了为什么船会消失，衣服也突然变干了。”

变干... ... Will低头看了看，他的衣服确实和Hannibal的一样干燥。 他耸了耸肩，只是简单地想知道究竟是怎么回事。这并非真实的世界。

“这是某个转世，”他说，“我来这里已经有一段时间了。”

"七个月。"Hannibal语调沉闷，避开了Will的目光，转向地平线。"七个月零四天。"

“不是几个小时? ”Will问道，然后走近了些，任由Hannibal倚过来。

“我一觉醒来，你已经浑身冰冷”

 ** _操_** ，Will用Hannibal的胳膊搂住自己。他能感到Winston靠在他们的腿间，像在寻求支撑。

“我就在这里”他低声耳语

"是的，两人默默站在原地，直到Winston觉得无聊，离开了他们。

关于他们的死亡和分开的这段时间，Will有成千上万的问题，但现在不是时候。

"我很高兴你不是独自一人，"Hannibal在彼此拉开距离时说道。

“我也是，”Will表示同意。“这地方很奇怪。时间感... ... 十分微弱，几乎体会不到时间流逝。”

Hannibal颔首

“我感觉很平静”他坦言

“是的，那是另外一点，”Will说着拉起Hannibal的手。Winston跑开了，Will不愿他处在视线以外。

"所有的事物一成不变，情绪比较平和，沙滩无边无尽。"

“听起来不怎么令人愉快。”

Will耸了耸肩，两人相伴而行。Winston在前方引路，但脚步有所减缓，确保他们还跟在身后。

“没关系，我一直在等，没放在心上。”

他捏了捏Hannibal的掌心

“我很高兴你现在来了”

“很抱歉耽误了点时间。”

Will对他笑了笑，Hannibal也回以微笑，握紧他的手。

Winston吠了一声，Will找到他时，皱了皱眉头，顺势停下了脚步。

“这太奇怪了，”远处，Winston坐在悬崖边的山脚下，但有什么东西似乎不太一样。他身后的悬崖看起来就像……

"这是个通道吗？" Hannibal问道。

"还是洞穴？" Will勾起了兴趣

他们凝视着眼前的景象，Winston依然守在原地，等待二人。

"一探究竟如何？" Hannibal启声。

“当然，”Will很快表示同意。“何乐而不为呢。”

两人大步往前

**_And this is how the story ends._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者语: 我写了一篇后记，超出了AO3限制字数两倍。XD  
> 如果你想看我对每一位对这一系列提供帮助的人表示感谢。包括屏幕前的你，请移步我的博客  
> 爱你的，Mara

**Author's Note:**

> 译者语:历时两个多月，终于完成了全文翻译，虽然原文只有八万字，但我竟生生拖到了十一万字.在此鞠躬感谢每一位留言的小天使，和给予的各种鼓励.翻译本身包含主观性,个人能力有限,很多地方都有主观臆断的嫌疑，后期发现任何疏漏欢迎指正。当然最香不过原文，可能的话，给作者留下kudo吖


End file.
